Leave Your Baggage at the Door
by Writing4nerds
Summary: After sharing a two bedroom apartment with her best friend, Rachel, in the fabulous New York City Quinn Fabray finally lands an awesome apartment. The catch is she'll be rooming with someone she's never met, and she has no idea what to expect. Quinntana with Faberry friendship. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfic ever, and actually my very first time publishing anything I've ever written. I'm anxious and nervous all at the same time. But I'm always open to constructive criticism. I look forward to your reviews, comments, and questions. Be gentle everyone!

Chapter 1:

Quinn could hear the chorus of Fun's "We Are Young" going off somewhere amidst the boxes, Styrofoam peanuts, and bubble wrap that littered her new bedroom. The shorthaired blonde was determined to catch this incoming call, having previously missed the first two due to the chaos that had taken over her room. She picked through the clutter until she saw the faint glow from her phone reflecting off the headboard of her bed. She dove across her bed reaching for her phone, quickly bringing the cellular device to her ear.

"Hello?" she said with an exasperated huff, blowing her disheveled blonde bangs out of her face.

"Where the heck have you been?" Rachel asked impatiently, her voice a few pitches above its normal decibel. "I have been calling you for a good thirty minutes now. I was starting to worry and I wouldn't be lying if I siad that I was only a few seconds from sending out a search party for you." The shrillness in her best friend's voice caused the blonde to pull away slightly from the receiver with a grimace.

"Please calm down. I'm fine," Quinn replied into the phone calmly, attempting to bring her best friend's nerves back down to normal. "I couldn't find my phone underneath all the clutter. I really despise unpacking." The blonde sighed into the phone while walking around the room picking up random pieces of crumpled newspaper and kicking empty boxes out of the way.

"Well, you have been unpacking the entire day. I know you all too well Lucy Quinn, so I am willing to bet that you have yet to eat anything. I propose you take a well-needed break and come meet Kurt and I for dinner." The minute Rachel had mentioned food Quinn became all too aware of her grumbling stomach.

"Yeah, I guess I better eat something," Quinn answered looking for a pair of shoes and a light sweater. "I doubt I'd be very productive after passing out from starvation."

"My point exactly," the short brunette chirped through the phone. "Mario's Pizza. It's just around the corner from you. We'll see you in 15 minutes."

"Okay sounds good. See you in few." With that she hung up the phone and made her way to the front door, shoes, cardigan and purse in hand. She gave her new place of residence another once-over before turning and heading out the door.

####

Just as she was rounding the corner she spotted her two hometown friends standing outside the pizza parlor. She smiled and waved as made her way towards them, they in turn, returning the gesture. They entered the restaurant where they were seated within a few minutes, and proceeded to update each other on what's been going on in their respectable lives. Since Quinn began to move out of Rachel and Kurt's apartment a few weeks ago it had felt like their lives just became more hectic. It had been a while since the three of them had some bonding time, and Quinn didn't realize how much she had missed her friends until she was seated with them at that very moment.

"So, tell me about this living arrangement again? You have a roommate but you've never met her besides a few text messages. Yet you decided to move in with this woman solely based on the little bit you've heard from Noah Puckerman?" Kurt's voice was becoming more skeptical as his question continued. He was a little out of the loop since he had been away on some internship for vogue in Europe. Kurt's fashion sense had always been ahead of our time, and was always making people around him feel underdressed, but ever since he came back from Europe it had become lot worse.

"Yes, that's right," Quinn replied nonchalantly with a slight shrug of her shoulder. "I know Puck and I had a turbulent relationship in the past, _and_ he was kind of an ass in high school. But you have to admit, when we were all in Glee he always had our backs. Even you Rach." Rachel swallowed her pizza and nodded in agreement with Quinn. "Yes, she's right Kurt. I spoke with Noah as well in regards to this living situation. He seemed pretty trustworthy, and I never once got the feeling that Puck was trying to pull one over Quinn's eyes." Quinn smiled over at her petite brunette friend. Ever since high school Rachel never ceased to amaze her, and Quinn could never truly explain in words how grateful she was to have Rachel as her best friend. After all the torture Quinn and her fellow Cheerios put the poor girl through their freshman year, the tiny brunette was the first person to stand by Quinn's side during her tumultuous predicament. They had been inseparable ever since.

"Well what exactly _do _you know about your new roommate?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his diet soda.

"She's 26 years old, was an art major from NYU. She's a photographer, originally from L.A., and she knows Puck from a photo shoot she did for their band." Quinn scrunched her nose pensively. "I guess I really don't know that much about her," the blonde said in realization. "I guess I'll find out tonight."

"Well, she seems nice," Rachel said casually while dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Kurt and Quinn both exchanged glances before fixing their gaze on the brunette. "And how, pray tell, did you come to that assumption? You've never even met the girl," Kurt exclaimed. "Well," Rachel continued, "she gave the room with the bigger closet to Quinn without even putting up a fight, or negotiating the rent. Both rooms are exactly the same size, except that Quinn's has a walk-in closet. The poor girl got stuck with a tiny closet that she would be lucky to fit half her wardrobe in." Kurt nodded in agreement, clearly recognizing the importance of a bigger closet. Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as she finished off her pizza. They spent the remainder of dinner discussing upcoming events, dates, auditions, and appointments. They exited the restaurant a couple of hours later, completely satisfied, and somewhat lethargic from the amount of food they had just consumed.

"So are you going to get to meet the new roommate tonight you think?" Kurt asked, shrugging on his beige trench coat.

"I don't know. Some of her boxes arrived earlier today so I wouldn't be surprised if she was home already. I'm not really sure when her flight arrives. She's moving here straight from L.A."

"Wow, that sounds a long day. Moving across the country, to a completely foreign city, into a completely foreign apartment, just to meet a completely foreign roommate. _And then_ unpack." Kurt shook his head staring into space as he mouthed his thoughts. "I do not envy the poor girl. Good luck Quinn." Quinn chuckled at her friend while giving him a playful shove. They exchanged hugs and goodbye's and promises of meeting later in the week and went on their separate ways. After a few steps Quinn heard Kurt call after her.

"Hey Q! What's her name anyway?" The blonde turned to address her friend's question while continuing to walk backwards.

"Santana," she called back, "her name is Santana Lopez."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So yeah, this chapter is a little long and stuff. Still working out this writing business. Be patient with me everyone. I know where this story is going, it may take a few chapters before I get there though. I'll try not to make it too drawn out. Thanks!

Chapter 2:

By the time Quinn had made it home it was well after 9:00 at night. She trudged through the hallway, dreading her imminent return to her clutter filled room. After sliding her key into the lock she made her way into the apartment. Quinn had been living in the apartment now for a little over a week but still found it hard to believe that this was her new place, and found it even harder to believe that this remarkable living area belonged to Noah Puckerman. He and the garage band he started after high school really made a name for themselves and they were definitely considered celebrities. It was his unexpected rise to stardom that gave him the opportunity to invest in this apartment when he first moved to New York. But after he and his band decided it would be better professionally to live in Los Angeles Puck decided to rent out the apartment instead of selling it. He offered to let Quinn rent out the apartment at a more than reasonable price when he found out she had been sharing a room with Rachel since they moved to New York four years ago. Although he had grown to tolerate, and even like Rachel Barry he still pitied anyone that had actually live with the girl. Quinn was impressed with the fact that in light of Puck's new found fame he still kept in close touch with all his former Glee counterparts.

As Quinn made her way towards her room she noticed movement in the room directly across from her own. She approached the room slowly, trying not to startle its occupant. Quinn peeked her head around the doorframe and found her new roommate rummaging through a box on the floor with back towards Quinn. Quinn quietly wrapped her knuckles on the door, still trying to be careful to not startle the girl.

"Hey there!" Quinn said calmly but kindly to the stranger before her. She watched the girl stand up and turn to face her while running her hands through her raven colored hair. "I'm Quinn. It's nice to finally and officially meet you." Quinn extended her hand in greeting with a welcoming smile on her face. The brunette returned the smile politely, taking Quinn's hand into hers. "I'm Santana. It's nice to meet you too." Quinn was immediately taken aback at the girl's natural beauty. She had beautiful caramel colored skin, dark raven colored hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, and deep brown eyes with long flirtatious eyelashes. But it was the brunette's full, round lips and unexplainably attractive smile that Quinn found herself staring it. _Shit, look at her eyes you fool. Her eyes!_

"So how was your trip?" Quinn asked, somewhat nervously, breaking her gaze from the latina's mouth area and re-focusing on making eye contact. Quinn didn't know if her new roomie wanted to be left alone to unpack or if it would be rude of her to just leave without making some sort of attempt at casual conversation, so she decided on the latter because Quinn figured that's what she would have wanted if she were in Santana's shoes. The brunette sighed with exhaustion and sat down on her naked mattress.

"Well, after a delayed flight and 3 hours of travel time, which led to a missed connecting flight, that resulted in a 4 hour layover, to another 3 hour flight, where I had to sit in between a prepubescent boy who kept feeding me cheesy pick-up lines and an old lady that smelled like a mixture of cats and bengay, plus an hour cab ride from the airport because of traffic…uhm, yeah I think it went well," the brunette chuckled. _Well, at least she has a good sense of humor. I would be cranky as hell if I had to endure that._ Quinn grimaced sympathetically at the thought of how Santana's day had been. "Yup, that definitely sounds like the definition of 'went well'" Quinn laughed, returning the playful sarcasm.

"And you know what the best part is," Santana deadpanned as she rolled her eyes at her surroundings. "The best part is now I get to unpack all this." Quinn nodded in agreement as she scanned her roommates room. Everything still seemed to be in their respective boxes with the exception of some framed photos that leaned against her bed, and a guitar case that rested against the wall. It also appeared that the brunette had started unpacking some of her clothes and had begun the process of organizing her closet. Quinn winced at the memory of Rachel's statement earlier about the room assignments. The brunette's closet was recognizably smaller than hers, and she could feel the tinge of guilt starting to build up in her gut.

"Are you sure about the rooms? It's not too late to change your mind, truly I would be okay with it." Quinn said in an apologetic voice. Santana merely smiled and waived it off. "I promise you it's totally fine. Besides, I'm sure you're much more of a girly girl than I am, which makes me even more sure that my wardrobe is not nearly as extensive as yours." She finished her sentence off with a yawn and looked tiredly at the clothes resting on her bed.

"Okay. Well thank you, that's very kind of you. I owe you big time for this." Quinn said smiling as she watched the girl finish hanging her clothes. The brunette looked up and laughed shaking her head. "I'll tell you what. All that my best friend has ever talked about for as long as I can remember is how the pizza in New York is the best pizza ever. So, how about you buy me my first slice of New York pie and we'll call it even." Quinn thought about her roommate's proposition for approximately 2.3 seconds before smiling and nodding.

"Deal. " Quinn replied enthusiastically. "So you went to NYU but never had New York pizza? How is that even possible?" Quinn watched the brunette rifle through some belongings in a box and distinctly saw Santana's expression change for a split second at the mention of her best friend. Quinn wasn't exactly sure what the expression was, but it was definitely different from the carefree demeanor the brunette carried earlier. The brunette answered without making any contact in tone that was much too cavalier to be convincing.

"Well, I promised my best friend at the time that I'd wait for her to try the pizza, but we never got around to it. After that I guess I really had no desire to try it out," Santana said shrugging casually, turning to hang more items in her closet. Quinn thought it was a little early to be drilling her new roommate on things she observed so she kept her mouth shut and her questions casual. After some casual conversation she discovered that after NYU the brunette moved back to her hometown in Los Angeles because she needed a break from the city, and missed her family. It was only after she was offered a full time position as a photographer for Wenner Media LLC (where she'll be doing the majority of her work for Rolling Stone) that she decided to move back to New York. "So how that's how you met Puck then, I assume? He said something about a photo shoot you had done for his band." Quinn asked, handing a stack of books to the brunette who was now arranging items on a bookshelf.

"Yeah that's right. I was doing some on-site per diem work for Rolling Stone in L.A. and my next assignment was Puck's concert. I did all the behind the scenes photos as well as the photography from during the actual concert, plus some photo shoot stuff around the city. We spent a few days together and I kind of grew to love the guy, albeit loud, totally sexist and incredibly lewd. Anyway, we've been friends ever since. When I told him about the job offer he extended the offer of his apartment since he wouldn't be using it anymore." Quinn could detect a hint of sadness at the mention of Puck no longer residing in the city, which caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Look, Santana. I know we just met, and it really isn't my place to say. Puck's a great friend and all, but uhm…well non-exclusive relationships aren't really his thing. Trust me on this, I've known him since highs school." Santana looked at Quinn with her brow furrowed in confusion, a smirk playing on her lips. "What exactly are you getting at blondie?"

"I just don't think that Puck is relationship type and I wouldn't want you to-" Quinn was interrupted by Santana's laughter. She looked up to see her new roommate shaking her head furiously, while trying to suppress the laughter from exploding out of her. "You think I like Puckermand?" Santana asked in between bouts of stifled laughter. "He's a nice guy and all, but trust me, he's not my type." She said as her laughter came to stop with a satisfied sigh at the end. Quinn found herself smiling as she watched the brunette attempt to take control of her demeanor, and realized that she actually enjoyed hearing this girl's laughter. It was a contagious sound, and for some unexplainable fact that Quinn was the reason for said sound made the blonde feel some sort of weird, tingling satisfaction inside. The blonde found herself scanning over the brunette's beautifully curved body that was being hugged by a pair of skinny jeans and snug fitting v-neck shirt, and back up to her face where she inadvertently met Santana's eyes. She immediately looked at something else in the room trying to be as nonchalant as possible. She stood from the bed and walked towards the door, biting furiously at her bottom lip, while mentally willing the blush that had crept onto her face to disappear.

"So, can I help you with anything else?" the blonde asked, scanning the room once again, afraid of making eye contact that she knew would linger a little longer than deemed appropriate for roommates. Quinn figured offering to help was the least she could do since the brunette was nice enough to give her the bigger closet with no questions asked. "Nah," Santana replied shaking her head and breaking out into another yawn. "I'm just going to clear my bed and call it a night. I'll finish up tomorrow though. I can barely think straight from being so tired. Thanks anway."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow…roomie," Quinn said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear, earning her a tired but genuine smile from the brunette. "Good night."

"Good night," the latina replied as she watched the blonde turn and leave. "Oh and Quinn?" The blonde turned back to face her roommate, already half way out the door. "It was very nice to meet you." Quinn blushed slightly, but not so much at the way the brunette said the last sentence, but more so because of the way the latina made eye contact. It was genuine, kind, focused and unwavering. Quinn smiled and made her exit but not before replying with a sincere, "likewise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm a writing fool right now. I've been toying with writing for so long, and now that I've started I can't seem to stop. Don't be surprised if I'm updating on a regular basis. Anyway, reviews, suggestions, questions and comments are always appreciated and welcome. Let me know what y'all are thinking.

Oh yeah…I guess I should mention too, that I don't own any of these characters and they were all wonderfully created by the genius Ryan Murphy.

Chapter 3:

Two weeks had gone by since Quinn and Santana's first meeting and the two had yet to spend some actual bonding time together. They're schedules were entirely opposite so the only times they had actually seen or communicated with each other was either in passing or through text messages. Quinn could hear Santana leave every morning at six to go for her daily run (which she only knew about because one morning she was curious and peeked out her window to catch a glimpse of the brunette jogging down the street away from their building.) Quinn would leave by 8:00 A.M. before Santana got back and by the time Quinn got back from work Santana was either already gone or was heading out the door to do some work the magazine. Since she primarily did photos for the Rolling Stone most of her assignments involved concerts, night clubs, and open mic nights, so her "work hours" usually consisted of late nights. By the time the brunette poured herself into bed, Quinn was almost always sound asleep.

Regardless of the brief and mini conversations the two would exchange Quinn found herself in a better mood on the days where she actually interacted with her roommate, and was disappointed on the days where she didn't. She tried to push the feelings away, but she couldn't help but be attracted to the mysteriousness and quiet demeanor of the latina, and the fact that her roommate was smoking hot definitely did not dissuade her feelings either. Quinn did her best to convince herself to snap out of it because she was all too aware of the fact that she was prone to becoming a bumbling nervous idiot around people she had crushes on. The last thing she needed was to make things awkward between her and her new roommate.

It was a Friday night and Quinn found herself thinking of what to do tonight since Rachel had a show and Kurt had a date with his new man friend. She really didn't feel like staying home alone, and going out to a bar by herself seemed too much more like alcoholism than being social. She pulled out her phone to take it off of the "silent" setting when she noticed a notification in her message app.

**Santana: **Long time no see Roomie

Quinn was pleasantly surprised to see such a casual text from Santana since most of their texts usually involved something pertaining to the cable being installed or a package that arrived for the other and what not. The blonde couldn't help the silly grin that had made its way onto her lips, and she quickly tapped out a reply.

**Quinn:** Seriously! I keep forgetting I have a roommate.

**Santana:** Me too. Any plans for tonight? I think it's time we had some roomie bonding time. I can't continue to live with a complete stranger, it's kinda creepy.

**Quinn: **I couldn't agree more. What'd you have in mind?

**Santana:** Well I'm taking some photos for the new club that's opening. It's just a couple of blocks from our place. How about you come meet me? It won't take me long to get the shots, and the owner said once I'm done drinks are on him. Wuddaya say?

**Quinn: **That sounds great. I'm there!

**Santana: **Great! I'm headed there right now to take some shots of the club while it's empty. Place opens up at 8. Come whenever. I'll text you the address.

**Quinn: **Okay, see you then!

Quinn couldn't suppress the excitement she felt as she locked her phone and made her way home. There was a new pep in her step and her silly grin was now stretching from ear to ear. She made it home by six, which gave her enough time to make herself a quick snack and get ready for the night. It wasn't until she was done showering and standing in her wardrobe that her nervousness began to creep up on her. She had no idea what to wear, and the thought of spending quality time with the girl she was trying so desperately not to crush on created an army of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to overdo it, but at the same time did not want to look like the evening ahead wasn't something to be excited about. She decided on a knee length white dress with red flowers printed on it and topped the outfit with a read cardigan and a pair of ankle high boots. She touched up her makeup and her short blonde hair and gave herself another glance in the mirror before making her way out the door.

###

Quinn found the new club with no problems and was pleased at the fact that Santana didn't exaggerate about the club being only a couple of blocks from their apartment. She gave her name to the large muscular gentleman at the door, fittingly named Biff, just as Santana had instructed and made her way into the club. It was just after 8:30 so the club wasn't particularly crowded yet, making it easy for the blonde to find a table next to the bar. Quinn pulled her phone out of her pocket with the intention of texting Santana to let her know she was there when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You made it!" Santana said next to her with the smile that still caused Quinn's face to blush. The brunette squeezed between the tight-knit tables to make it to the chair across from Quinn, brushing her chest ever so slightly against the blonde's shoulder causing her to bite at her bottom lip nervously. Santana was wearing tight fitting dark blue jeans, knee high light brown heeled boots, a white button up polo (that wasn't quite buttoned up enough) and her long dark hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls. Quinn found herself concentrating a little harder than usual on the brunette's eyes, so as not to stray towards the cleavage that was just underneath them.

"Yeah, your directions were perfect. It's pretty awesome that this place is so close to home," Quinn said trying to maintain a cool and collected tone.

"I know. I think it's safe to say we found our official hangout place," the latina replied scanning the room around her.

"Are you officially off duty, or not quite?"

"I am officially off duty. It's been a crazy day and I am so ready to get my drinks on," Santana replied with a smirk. The two ordered a pair of cosmopolitan's from the cocktail waitress, both agreeing it was what the girls would do on Sex and the City.

"So," Santana began as she sipped her cocktail, "Puck tells me you're an English Professor at NYU?"

"Yeah, I graduated from Columbia a year ago and this is my first real teaching gig."

"That's so awesome. I love English, and reading. I'm a huge fan of literature."

"Clearly. From your impressive collection of books that sit on the shelves at home sometimes I wonder which one of us has the degree in Enlish lit."

"I know, I know. I'm a huge nerd," Santana said chuckling to herself. "So how do you like it?"

"I love it actually. I've always loved English and literature, and I've always loved teaching. Don't get me wrong, standing in front of a bunch of students that are only a few years younger than me can be quite intimidating, but all in all it's everything I've ever dreamed of. And I've been fortunate enough to have some pretty mature kids this semester. They've been pretty well behaved. Even the boys"

"I'm sure the fact that you're a hot teacher plays to your benefit. Boys always act 'mature' when they're trying to impress a girl," Santana said nonchalantly putting air quotes around the word 'mature.' Quinn choked on her cocktail a little, nearly spitting it out at the latina across from her at the casual compliment that she was just paid. Santana laughed it off and turned her attention to the stage where a new band started playing some music. In between sets the woman engaged in casual conversation asking one another about general things, getting to know the person they lived with.

After a few more bands and several cosmopolitan's and dirty martini's later, both girls were undeniably tipsy. Quinn found that an inebriated Santana was a lot more outgoing and chatty than a sober Santana, not to mention hilarious. She would often poke fun at innocent bystanders, and would even throw playful jabs at the blonde's expense, which Quinn found to be equally funny and charming. Quinn was equally chatty and a lot more confident with alcohol in her system. With her inhibitions far below the level of normal she had managed to scoot her chair right up next to her roommate and was not shy about casual skin contact and exceedingly long eye contact. To Quinn's relief the brunette didn't really seem to mind.

"So," Quinn said, leaning in to the brunette to make sure she was audible above the music and chatter in the background. "Seeing anybody special in New York?" Santana laughed at her friend's question shaking her head profusely. "Nope. Single and ready to mingle." Quinn laughed at the motto shaking her head in response. "I find that hard to believe."

"Oh yeah, why's that blondie?"

"Because you can probably get any guy you wanted." Santana's eyebrows quirked and the tiniest smirk made its way onto her lips. "Thank you, that's very flattering roomie," the brunette replied with a hint of sarcasm, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. The contact from her delicate warm hands left a burning sensation on Quinn's shoulder and she had to shake her head to get around it.

"I'm serious," Quinn continued, leaning in so that her voice wasn't completely drowned out by the ambient noise. "How is it that a smart, independent, exceedingly attractive woman like yourself is still single?" Quinn was rather surprised at her forwardness but did her best to exude confidence in her comment, and forced herself to maintain eye contact.

"Careful blondie," Santana smirked, "someone might mistake your compliment for a cheesy pickup line." Quinn looked down sheepishly trying to suppress her bashful smile. She could feel the brunette next to her chuckling and the blonde leaned back joining in on the laughter. Before they knew it was just after 3 a.m. and the crowd was beginning to dissipate. They made there way towards the exit where Santana stepped aside to let the blonde go first, brushing her hand against the small of Quinn's back as she passed her by. The brief contact sent goosebumps all throughout Quinn's skinned and a slight shudder, which she played off as being caused by the night's cool air by wrapping her cardigan closer to her body. The two stumbled back to their apartment arm and arm singing really loudly (and really badly) to Neil Diamond's _Sweet Caroline_.

They stumbled into their apartment laughing hysterically at the fact that Santana nearly ate shit exiting the elevator and made for their separate rooms.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me out," Quinn said before turning into her room. Santana turned and gave the blonde an unsuspecting hug. "Thanks for coming, I had a lot of fun." She pulled away and turned for her room.

"Me too. Who knew complete strangers could get along so well?"

"Blondie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Santana said with one last wink and a smile as she disappeared into her bedroom, leaving the blonde standing in the hallway smiling to herself like a smitten fool.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Quinn had only been asleep for what seemed like a few hours when she heard her bedroom door open in the distance causing her breath to catch in her throat. She laid as still as possible, scared to give any indication that she was, in fact, awake, and very aware of the visitor in her room. The subtle sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard and the faint smell of tropical body lotion filled her nose. Her bed dipped at the weight of another person and her covers were lifted as she felt the warmth of another body slide up behind her.

"I know you're awake because you're holding your breath," came the sultry voice of the latina behind her. Quinn could feel the heat coming from the brunette's breath blow gently against her neck, sending chills up and down the blonde's body, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She felt her roommate's arm snake around her waist and gently make its way under her tank top and begin drawing lazy circles on her abdomen. Before she knew it she could feel Santana's round luscious lips peppering her bare shoulders and the nape of her neck with long wet kisses. The blonde could feel the brunette's tongue slide across her skin with ease and purpose, which induced a moan from the blonde.

"What are…what're you doing?" Quinn whispered in erratic shallow breaths.

"Something I know you don't have the courage to do," Santana said breathing into the blonde's ear, taking the bottom of her earlobe into her mouth, sucking it gently. Quinn's breathing became more rapid and shallow as she shut her eyes tightly, biting at her bottom lip. Quinn clutched the sheets around her desperately, trying hard not to make any sudden movements. She didn't dare turn around for fear of losing utter control of herself. She could feel the hand under her shirt apply more pressure as it teased the skin just below the waistline of Quinn's shorts. The kisses on her neck were becoming harder and the brunette's teeth grazing along Quinn's pale soft skin was just enough to make Quinn shudder and her head lean back further into her roommate's touch. Quinn reached her hand behind her and entangled her hands into the full dark hair of the latina, bringing her impossibly closer.

"Fuuucckk," the blond moaned, "mmm, more," she breathed while pushing Santana's mouth harder into her neck.

"Quinn, I want you to open your eyes," Santana moaned into the blonde's ear, sliding her tongue all the way from the base of Quinn's neck back up to the earlobe she had been working on earlier.

"I can't," Quinn breathed. She felt the brunette slip her slender fingers further into her shorts and under her fully saturated cotton panties and start to explore the slippery folds between Quinn's legs. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip furiously, rocking her hips, desperate for more friction.

"Quinn," Santana breathed, the pace of her rubbing hand slowly picking up speed, "open your eyes from me baby." Quinn was close to the edge now, her hips thrusting harder and with more urgency

"I'm so…I'm so close," Quinn said in a pleading voice, her eyes still tightly shut. She tangled her hand harder into her roommates hair, while her other hand remained clutching and pulling at the sheets around her. "Quinn baby, please…Open your eyes. I want to see your eyes." As Santana whispered the last few words she slipped her lubricated fingers into Quinn's hot center unannounced sending the blonde over the edge. She felt the pressure that had been building up inside her release, bringing her into satisfying orgasmic convulsions. The release sent waves and waves of unexplainable pleasure throughout her body, with the last roll of ecstasy causing the blonde's almond shaped hazel's to shoot open.

Quinn looked up at her brightly lit room, her breathing still shallow and erratic. She sat up squinting at her sun filled bedroom only to find herself alone, no sign of the brunette anywhere. She threw herself back down onto her mattress with a huff of frustration and covered her face with pillow. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She heard the faint sound of clinking dishes in the kitchen and decided to drag herself out of bed. _Pull yourself together Fabray, it was just a dream. A really fucking awesome dream._ She sighed to herself, pulled her hair into a small pony tail and made her way to the kitchen where she found the latina in front of the stove.

"Hey there sleepyhead," the brunette said cheerfully, "Good morning!"

"Morning," Quinn grumbled, bee-lining for the fridge where she grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Our first official roomie breakfast. Hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess," Quinn said unenthusiastically, as she took a seat at the kitchen island where she poured herself a glass of OJ. She glanced at the brunette for the first time who was busy at the stove. She was wearing a pair of skimpy pajama shorts and a light grey tank top. Her hair was disheveled but in the sexy sort of way, and she had no makeup on which Quinn found incredibly hot. _Of course she looks hot even in the morning. Lucky me, _she thought to herself sarcastically.

"You're kind of grumpy this morning. Hungover?" the brunette asked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"No. I dunno. Maybe," she replied with a sigh. "I guess I just didn't sleep well," she continued as she took a sip of her juice.

"Bad dream?" Quinn flinched at the question, causing her to choke on the juice, sputtering OJ everywhere.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Santana made her way to where Quinn was seated and proceeded to rub gentle circles on the small of the blonde's back soothingly, which only induced another fit of coughing spasms. Quinn quickly stood from her stool and walked to the paper towels putting distance between herself and the sexy latina. "I'm fine. Went down the wrong tube." Santana chuckled as she returned to the stove to fix the pancakes, while Quinn wiped down the counter with her head lowered to hide the blush on her face.

Quinn remained jumpy the remainder of breakfast, and avoided as much eye contact as possible. If Santana had noticed, she didn't make any mention of it. Quinn had to make an extra effort to not stare doe-eyed at the sexy latina next to her and even had to catch herself when she almost reached out with her thumb to wipe the little bit of whipped cream that sat on Santana's incredibly inviting bottom lip. When they both reached for the syrup at the same time and their hands casually grazed each other's, Quinn became a stuttering baboon, fumbling through her words as she insisted that Santana use the condiment first. After they were finished eating and collectively cleaning up the kitchen Santana needed the Clorox wipes that sat under the sink where Quinn was washing the dishes. You can imagine the blondes surprise when Santana kneeled next to her and gently moved the blonde aside by placing her hands on Quinn's hips. The intimate touch was so unexpected the blonde's knees practically buckled from underneath her. Putting the dishes away also became another form of torture in itself. Quinn handed the dishes to Santana as she kneeled on the counter to reach the higher shelves, and every time the latina would stretch to put the dishes away her tank top would lift ever so slightly, leaving Quinn face to face with the brunette's crotch and her caramel colored, toned and taught abs underneath it. The last straw was when Quinn bent over to pick up a stray chocolate chip and she felt warm fingers on the exposed skin of her lower back. Quinn shot up with a yelp and suddenly stepped forward stubbing her pinky toe on one of the kitchen stools. Santana watched the blonde hop up and down holding her foot stringing together a slur of profane words that would make even the most vulgar pirate blush. It took every ounce of the brunette's will power to sustain from laughing.

"Wow, you are jumpy today," Santana said, stifling her laughter. "You had whipped cream on you. How the hell you got whipped cream back there, I'll never know."

"You caught me off guard," Quinn replied as she continued to rub her toe with a scowl.

"Well, it's still back there. Here, let me help you ge-" Santana made a move towards the blonde, reaching out again. "No, I'm good!" Quinn moved just in time to avert another skin on skin encounter with her roommate. "I mean, I got it. Thank you," Quinn said quickly, backing towards the hallway, almost stumbling over another bar stool. Santana just watched her with a confused look on her face. "Okaayyy...are you sure you're fine blondie?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, really. I'm good. I'm gonna just…uhm, clean up. Go for a run. Yeah that's it. Okay uhm…yeah. Thanks for the pancakes!" She quickly ducked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her, where she heard Santana's muffled "You're welcome." Quinn mentally beat herself up for turning into a bumbling idiot as she changed into the appropriate jogging attire. _One sex dream and you turn into a teenage boy. You need to lock it up Fabray, if you're going to continue living here. _She continued to barrage herself with chastising thoughts, as she carefully peeked out of her bedroom. She was relieved to hear the shower running, and she took this as an opportune moment to slip out the front door, successfully avoiding another close encounter of the hot and sexy kind.

###

Three and a half miles later Quinn made her way back to the apartment. She had come to the conclusion that she had to face her roommate sooner or later, and unless she planned on running Forest Gump style across the country she needed to just grow a pair and move forward. When she got home she was relieved to find the apartment empty. She quickly jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat and embarrassment that had accumulated earlier. When she got out of the shower and changed into a pair of sweats and T-shirt, she made herself comfortable on the living room sofa with the essays that she had to grade before class on Monday.

She had been working for a couple hours when she heard the chime from her phone which indicated an incoming text.

**Santana: **Roomie, what're you upto?

**Quinn: **Nuthin' much. Just grading the papers.

**Santana: **Are you feeling better?

Quinn bit her bottom lip at the last text message. Clearly Santana had noticed this morning that Quinn was definitely on edge, and now she had to try and weasel her way out of it.

**Quinn: **Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'm just stressed from work I guess.

_Corny, but plausible._ She waited for the brunette's response, hoping that she bought it.

**Santana: **You're such a spaz. :P

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she read the last text.

**Santana: **So how 'bout drinks tonight? It's not very often I have Saturday and Sunday off.

Quinn contemplated the invitation for a while since during her stress-relieving jog she had made the responsible decision to never drink around the brunette again.

**Quinn:** MMmmm…maybe. I have a lot of papers to grade.

**Santana: **Oh come on blondie. If you turn me down I'll develop a complex. You don't know this about me but I'm very insecure.

**Santana: **I won't take no for an answer.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat as she tapped out her reply.

**Quinn: **Fine, fine. You're relentless you know that?

**Santana: **;)

**Santana: **Meet me at The Loft at 9.

**Quinn: **Sounds good. Would you mind if I invited Rachel and Kurt? They've been bugging me to hang out.

**Santana: **Of course not! It's about time I get to meet them. See you soon!

Quinn quickly tapped out a message to Rachel and Kurt who were both all too eager to accept the invitation. Quinn knew that at least if Rachel was there, her chatty best friend could keep an eye on Quinn. Of course, Rachel would be interested as to why Quinn was so cautious about her alcohol consumption around Santana, therefore an explanation would have to be given. Quinn shuddered at the thought of bringing Rachel into the loop, and could already imagine the lecture that was sure to follow.

**A/N:** You can't go too many chapters in a Quinntanna fanfic without any action. At least that's how I feel. I think this is gonna be a long story everyone, I hope you're all in it for the long haul. This chapter is dedicated to marriage equality for everyone. Noh8.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They were conjured up by the talented Ryan Murphy, yada yada. You get the idea.

_9:00 PM_

The foursome had every intention of spending their evening at The Loft, just as previously discussed, but an unfortunate run in with the man Kurt had recently broken up with changed that. The unexpected meeting was awkward to say the least. Evidently Kurt felt that there was no chemistry, but Adam had fallen hard for the flamboyant young man, even after only a few dates. After several minutes of begging, pleading, threatening, and glaring from Kurt the ladies all agreed to just head back to Quinn and Santana's to hang out. They all decided it was the most logical thing to do since their apartment was just a few blocks away and both Rachel and Kurt had yet to see Quinn's new place.

_9:45 PM_

The group stopped by the market on their way back to pick up some alcohol along with some traditional drunken snacks (like pork grinds, tater tots, ice cream and pizza rolls among other things.)

"You on some kind of mission there, bestie?" Quinn asked the little brunette as she made her way to where Quinn was standing, pushing a cart that carried a bottle of vodka, a bottle of peppermint schnapps and a can of pineapple juice. "We haven't hung out in quite some time Q, and I am merely taking advantage of the fact that none of us have anything planned for tomorrow so nursing a hangover will not pose as a problem." Quinn shook her head and chuckled to herself as she watched her best friend turn into the aisle where the cookies and other sugary pastries could be found.

"Oh come on, Q" came the falsetto voice from behind Quinn. "I know you're no stranger to liquor. Since when did you become so shy?" Kurt asked with a smirk. She glared at him as he made his way towards the checkout stand, a bottle of white zinfandel in his hand.

"Yeah, loosen up roomie," Santana said coming up next to the blonde, giving Quinn a playful bump with her shoulder. She smiled at Quinn reassuringly as she handed the bottle of soda water and lime juice that she was carrying to Rachel, along with twenty dollar bill. Quinn sighed to herself as the foursome exited the market, grocery bags in hand. _This is should get interesting._

_10:30 pm_

When they got back to the apartment Kurt and Rachel were rendered speechless at the sight before them. "Wow you guys definitely scored on a place to live," Kurt said in awe as he scanned his surroundings. The two were led down the short hallway of the entrance into a very spacious living room that had floor to ceiling windows and a breathtaking view of lower Manhattan. Behind the living room was the kitchen that was decked out with dark grey granite counter tops, cherry wood cabinets, a kitchen island, and stainless steal appliances. To the right of the kitchen was another hallway that led to the two bedrooms that sat opposite of each other, the full bathroom at the end of the hallway and the entire apartment had wall to wall hardwood floor. When Puck had decided to rent out his apartment he left the living room fully furnished, figuring it would be easier than shipping all his belongings across the country. So Quinn and Santana were fortunate enough to have a large black sectional couch, coffee table, and an entertainment center complete with a large flat-screened tv and sound system when they moved in.

"No kidding," Rachel agreed. "If I had known that knocking boots with Puckerman would be beneficial towards my living situation I would have done it too."

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed as she gave the short brunette a tiny pinch on her tricep.

"Ow! Hey! That's the most sensitive part of the arm!" Rachel said with a grimace as she rubbed the small piece of flesh that was beginning to throb. Santana and Kurt sat back watching the exchange, struggling to maintain their composure. "Well serves you right," Quinn said glaring at her best friend. "What's the big deal, we always make jokes about you and Noah. That's our thing," Rachel said with the tiniest of pouts. "Hold up," Santana said putting her hand up, garnering the attention of the quarreling best friends. "Blondie, you and Puckerman?" Quinn could only look away chewing nervously at her lower lip. She could feel her face getting redder as the seconds ticked by. Santana broke out into hysterical laughter and doubled over the counter wiping tears from her eyes. "I would've never guessed you had a thing for the bad boys roomie."

"I like to think of it as a momentary lapse of judgment." Quinn said glaring at the other members in the room. "Are you telling me you've never done anything with Puck?" Quinn asked her roommate, pointing her finger at the laughing brunette accusingly. "Who me? Nope. Never," Santana replied in between fits of laughter. "I already told you he's not my type."

"Yes, yes," Kurt said attempting to come to the aide of his blonde friend. "It happened, let's drop it. Quinn has already had her fair share of licks when it comes to the whole Puckerman debacle."

"I mean, that's just…wanky." Quinn turned to glare at her roommate who just met her gaze with a smirk and a wink.

"Okay, okay enough of that nonsense," Rachel interrupted clapping her hands together. "I apologize bestie for bringing up the subject. Now if we can please get back to the original intention as to why we've all congregated at your place." Rachel walked over to the kitchen and began pulling out various bottles of liquor from the grocery bags. "Okay Rach," Santana said making her way towards the cupboards to pull out some glasses. "Since you're so eager to get sloshed, you call the shots. What should we do first?" Quinn and the others watched Rachel's expression change from a furrowed brow in concentration to a look of realization as she came to the decision as to what they would be doing. "I've got the perfect game to get the night started," the shorter brunette said gesturing her finger upwards to point at the proverbial light bulb that just went on above her head. "King's cup!" Santana and Kurt whooped and high-fived while Quinn rolled her eyes. They gathered in the living room where Santana hooked up her phone to the sound system to play some background music while the rest gathered around the coffee table. Quinn knew there was no way in hell she would be able to rely on Rachel keeping her out of trouble because her best friend was such a lightweight when it came to drinking. She made the responsible decision to pay extra attention at the rules during the game to prevent her from having to take excessive swigs from her cocktail. _Yeah, that's a good plan Fabray. Stay focused and you can get through this with as little drinks as possible._

Her Plan would've gone smoothly if Rachel hadn't picked her as her partner during the game. But since Rachel was such a lightweight when it came to drinking, her ability to comprehend any rules flew out the window. So everytime the little brunette would forget to take the "little man" off the lip of her glass, or forgot to speak in an English accent she and Quinn would both have to drink. After only about forty-five minutes of the game Quinn was feeling pretty tipsy. To Quinn's relief Kurt was equally as bad as Rachel, and since he opted to partner with Santana the disgruntled Latina found herself taking almost as many swigs as Rachel and Quinn. The game went on for nearly an hour, and when Santana downed the "King's Cup," (which in this case was a shot of vodka) the entire group was completely inebriated.

"So," Rachel asked as she stumbled toward the kitchen to rummage for her chocolate chip cookies. "What should we do next?"

**A/N****: **Sorry this chapter's a little short. I wanted to fit the whole night into one chapter but decided it would be too long. Also, if you guys aren't familiar with the drinking game "King's Cup" you can look it up online. And for those of you who have never played it, I highly recommend it. Also I didn't take the time to proof read because i'm a little hungover ::insert sheepish smiling emoji here::: so i apologize for grammatical and spelling errors :P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: **Don't own any of these characters. These are all Ryan Murphy's peeps.

_11:30 PM_

Rachel made her way to the couch and plopped down next to Santana with a large cookie in her hand. She looked around the room as she watched her friends scrunch up their brows in concentration. "I've got it," Kurt exclaimed in his high pitched voice, clapping his hands in excitement. "What about 'Never Have I ever?'"

"Oooo, yeah, that's a good one!" Santana said enthusiastically as she took a bite out of the cookie Rachel was holding in her hand, much to the disapproval of the shorter brunette. Quinn laughed at the exchange between the two brunettes and couldn't help but find the latina's drunken antics completely adorable. "I'm not sure I'm familiar with the rules of that game," Rachel replied, handing her cookie to Santana. "And here, this is now your cookie." Santana took the cookie graciously shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth, mumbling a "thank you" with a silly grin. Rachel rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the kitchen to grab the entire container of cookies to bring back with her to the living room. "Well it's really quite simple," Kurt explained, "we each take turns saying thing's we've never done. And those of us who have done whatever thing was just said have to take a sip of their drink. For example, I could say 'never have I ever…uhm…been to Papua New Guinea' and anyone that _has_ ever been there has to drink. It's a silly game but it's fun, and the drinking goes pretty quick." Rachel thought of this for a moment then shot Kurt a skeptical look. "Okay, but how do we know if people are telling the truth?" she asked glaring at Kurt. "Well, it really is a game of good faith. And besides, we're all a little more than buzzed, so I'm sure no one will have problems being honest, right ladies?" Kurt said pointing his finger at the women of the room. Quinn and Santana both responded with a convincing "Right!" in unison while Rachel just grumbled a conceding answer. Normally Quinn would opt out of playing a game that would get her to reveal potentially embarrassing facts about herself, but the fact that she was buzzed and entirely curious about what she could find out about her sexy roommate completely outweighed any reservations she had.

"Okay Rachel," Quinn said positioning herself on the floor in front of the coffee table across from Santana, "since you've never played, you get to start us off."

"Okay." Rachel tapped her index finger on her chin while she thought. "Never have I ever…paid for anything with all coins." The other three players all looked at each one another before Santana rolled her eyes and took a swig from her rather strong cocktail. "Are you kidding me roomie?" Quinn said chuckling to herself. "Don't judge me blondie, I was a struggling college student and needed to get somewhere. All I had was the change from my piggy bank." Santana responded hanging her head in embarrassment. "You paid for a taxi cab ride with coins?" Kurt exclaimed, his chuckling slowly growing into laughter. Santana mumbled something inaudible under her breath. "What was that?" Quinn asked. "Pennies, okay. I paid for a cab ride with pennies." The other three broke out into hysterical laughter, visualizing the taxi cab drivers reaction when he got a ziplock bag of pennies as payment. The memory of the incident eventually brought even the latina to join in on the laughter as well. "It was only like 7 dollars worth," Santana exclaimed trying to defend herself, "okay, okay, moving on. Quinn, you're up."

Quinn's laughter along with everyone else's began to dissipate as the blonde thought of something to say. "Hmmm. Okay, never have I ever peed my pants from laughing too hard." While Kurt and Santana exchanged glances, shrugging their shoulders Quinn's eyes remained fixed on the shorter brunette next to her. With an exasperated sigh Rachel took a swig from her drink, immediately sending Kurt and Santana into fits of laughter. "I hate you sometimes Fabray, you promised never to tell anyone."

"_I _didn't tell anyone," Quinn said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "you did." Rachel scowled at her friend while the other three tried to regain their composure. "That's not fair, the old man sitting next to me on the subway farted and then proceeded to fan his rear end with the magazine he was reading," Rachel whined in self-defense. The explanation was so ridiculous it sent the three other individuals into another outburst of hysterical laughter.

"My turn," Kurt explained, raising his glass to garner the attention of the three ladies. "Never have I ever eaten a whole box of girl scout cookies in one sitting." After a quick exchange of looks between the three ladies both Santana and Quinn took a swig of their respective cocktails. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the latina, "Thin Mints?" She asked. "Caramel delights," the brunette responded. Quinn nodded in understanding and the two clinked their glasses before taking another sip to honor their newfound common guilty pleasure.

"Okay, okay," Santana said, "my turn. Never have I ever movie theatre hopped." Santana was surprised to see all three of the people around her take a sip from their drinks. "Wow, who knew you guys were such badasses. Especially you Barry," Santana said smirking at the shorter brunette. "I was tricked by these two as an April fool's prank," Rachel explained as she glared at Kurt and Quinn who were trying to stifle their laughter. "They convinced me that it was two for one movie day at the theatres," Rachel said with pout. "Yeah you should've seen the look on her face when we told her he truth," Kurt said in between bouts of laughter. "Yeah, she actually cried because she felt guilty for stealing from the arts." Quinn said, her laughter full blown. Santana watched the blonde laugh, and couldn't help laugh herself, finding the sound of Quinn's laughter highly contagious. "Har. Har. My turn," Rachel said with vengeance in her tone. "Never have I ever slept with Noah Puckerman," the short brunette exclaimed with no hesitation, and a devious smirk on her face. The look on Quinn's face was enough to send Kurt and Santana into the worst fit of laughter yet, both struggling for oxygen. "Oh sweetie, you should drink your whole cocktail for that little doozy," Kurt said as he gasped for air. Santana was curled up in the fetal position hugging her aching abs from laughing so hard while Rachel had her head on the coffee table, slapping the hard top with her hand, laughing hysterically. Quinn scowled at her best friend as she took a sip from her drink, wishing she could think of a witty comeback.

After about twenty minutes of finding out who's ever ridden a motor cycle, or who's ever fainted, or puked in a public place, Kurt was starting to get bored. "Ladies, as much as it's been fun keeping this game PG, I think it's time we got a little more interesting," the young man said sending a suspicious smile to the three women around him. "Okay, lead by example Kurt," Quinn said shooting him a smile, then quickly glancing at her roommate. "I have no problems starting us off. Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Santana shrugged and instantaneously took a swig from her cocktail. Much to her chagrin, Quinn sighed and took a swig from her drink as well. Santana quirked an eyebrow at her roommate, and the tiniest of smirks spread on her lips.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Santana said eyeing her friends suspiciously. Much to the girls shock Kurt was the only one who took a drink, lowering his head in shame. "You whore!" Rachel exclaimed in jest as she threw one of the couch pillows at her male friend. "Oh shut your pie-hole Rach. It was one time, I was drunk, he was drunk. That was _my_ momentary lapse in judgement," he said sticking his tongue out at Quinn who had been rather unsuccessful at stifling her laughter. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever been in an adult…uhm…toy…shop….thingy," Rachel said looking down at her glass to avoid the shocked stares she was getting from her friends. Kurt, Santana, and Quinn all looked at each other before laughing and cheersing their glasses together, all taking a big swig of their cocktails.

The more and more Quinn drank the more and more focused she became on Santana's responses to whatever someone said. The blonde began checking things off from the mental list she had created in her head based on the responses given by the latina. _She can eat a whole box of girl scout cookies, she's never theatre hopped, she's had sex in public places, she's never had a one night stand. _"Never have I ever been attracted to or made out with someone of the same sex," the statement made by her best friend brought Quinn's mind back to the present. She shifted in her spot as she waited for the latina's response. She looked back and forth between Santana and Kurt so as not to make it obvious that she was really only waiting to see what Santana would do. Of course Kurt took a swig from his glass right away, and while Quinn was watching Kurt take his drink out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana shrug and take a sip of her cocktail too. _And she has been attracted to and made out with girls. Awesome, _Quinn thought to herself, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips as she watched her roommate. "Uhm," Kurt said, breaking Quinn out of her trance. "Quinn sweetie. Aren't you forgetting something?" Quinn looked briefly at Kurt and then returned her eyes to her roommate. She smiled bashfully and took a sip from her own drink. Quinn wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk but she could've sworn that she saw Santana quirk an eyebrow and the smirk from earlier return to her perfectly round lips.

_2:05 AM_

After about another fifteen more minutes of provocative questions and an unfortunate revelation involving whips and leather masks and the short brunette, Rachel grew tired of the game at hand. In a desperate attempt to avoid any more embarrassment she threw a small tantrum, thereby ending "Never Have I Ever." The foursome had been drinking for quite some time, so everyone was completely and utterly loosened up. Rachel and Kurt danced around the living room playing air guitar and air drums to whatever Florence and the Machine song, was playing on the radio while Quinn and Santana sat back on the couch watching the two friends.

"I have to admit Q, you're friends are pretty dope." Quinn and Santana both watched as the two belted out the chorus to a Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance," Kurt doing his best Gaga impressions. "Yeah, what can I say, I'm a sucker for those two." Quinn laughed. She could smell the latina's perfume from where she sat and it was intoxicating. They sat close to each other, knees touching, and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if the skin contact was giving her roommate butterflies as well. Every time Santana went to brush her hand through her hair, Quinn wished it was she who was running her fingers through the thick, raven colored hair. Santana had changed into her nightgown, which was nothing more than a men's white button up shirt, and there was just enough cleavage peaking out that had Quinn practically drooling.

"So," the blonde said clearing her throat, and shifting, "can you believe that Rachel had an S&M phase?"

"Oh please, I hardly call two bad dates a 'phase,'" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Still, it's pretty crazy to think. She's so…I dunno…uptight." Santana chuckled to herself shaking her head. "What," Quinn asked suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

"You're not so innocent yourself there, blondie," the latina replied quirking her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Quinn said smiling playfully at her roommate, taking a sip of her drink.

"Whatever Q," Santana laughed, giving the blonde a playful shove. "You know exactly what I'm referring to. How 'bout you tell me a little more about doing the deed in a public place." Quinn could feel the heat rise to her face and she looked away biting at her lip nervously. She shook her head adamantly, avoiding the glare from her roommate in front of her. "Quuuiinnn," Santana teased in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to get you to tell me eventually, so we can do it the hard way or the easy way."

"Oh yeah," Quinn said with a taunting eye brow raise, "what exactly is the hard way?" Santana's playful smiled turned into a devious smirk and before Quinn could utter even a word of protest Santana lunged forward, tackling the blonde onto her back on the couch. The brunette straddled the blonde as she tickled the sides of Quinn furiously, the blonde gasping for air. "Santana!, No…aagghh, someone help me! Please, I can't…" Quinn struggled to string her sentences together as she gasped for air in between fits of laughter. "Okay, stop, please stop I can't take it-" Santana ceased her torture temporarily pinning Quinn's arms above her head. "Okay blondie, are you gonna talk or am I going to have to keep going?" Santana's lips were dangerously close to Quinn and the blonde had to use all her will power to not reply "keep going." She closed her eyes for a split second and inhaled deeply. Fortunately, since she had been struggling for oxygen for the past ninety seconds Quinn managed to pull it off as her trying to catch her breath and not taking in the intoxicating perfume of the girl straddling her.

"I'll talk, sheesh," Quinn said defeatedly. Santana smiled and pulled herself up from Quinn, helping her up in the process. "You are freakishly strong, you know that?"

"What can I say," Santana casually said, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't mess with Auntie Tana 'cuz you will lose. Now spill." Quinn huffed her hair out of her face, and mumbled something under her breath. "Speak up Q, or I'll go on full-attack mode this time." Santana perched up on her haunches in a pouncing formation, getting ready to tackle the blonde again. "The Peter Pan ride in Disneyland," Quinn said lowering her head in shame. She looked up through her long eyelashes and could see the latina's eyes widen in shock, and her lips curl into a huge smile. "Wow, that's just…wanky." Quinn rolled her eyes and took a big gulp from her cocktail. "What about you, huh? I shared, so now you have to," Quinn said pointing a finger at the brunette. "In the bathroom of my ex-girlfriend's niece's elementary school," Santana said nonchalantly as she took a swig from her cocktail. Quinn's jaw dropped and she sat in stark silence waiting for the brunette to elaborate further. "We went to go watch her niece in the school play of…" she broke out into large chuckles cutting her sentence off. "School play of what Santana?" Quinn asked in confusion. "How ironic. It was the school play of Peter Pan," Santana explained, trying to calm her laughing down. Quinn scrunched her brow in confusion for a split second before realizing what the brunette had found so entertaining, joining in on the laughter.

"San, that's horrible," Quinn said, smiling at the brunette.

"What's worse, a school play or Disneyland? I'd say they're pretty equal."

"Was the school play, uhm, your girlfriend's idea?" Quinn asked hesitantly, playing with the lip of her glass.

"Ex," Santana corrected.

"Right, ex." Quinn nodded.

"Actually yes. Contrary to whatever preconceived notion you have of me miss Quinn Fabray, I am capable of some self control." Santana glanced at Kurt and Rachel who were doing some sort of dance routine to the One Direction song that had just started playing. "How about you, blondie? Your idea or your boyfriend's?" Quinn swallowed audibly, and brought her gaze back down to her hands fiddling with the glass. She swirled the liquid around the container before taking a deep breath and bringing her eyes up to meet the brunettes.

"Actually, it was mine," Quinn said with a shy smile. Santana smiled with intrigue. "My then-girlfriend bet me that I wouldn't have the guts to do it in a public place. Well Quinn Fabray never backs down from a challenge," Quinn said with a seductive smile, that which in turn induced an audible gulp from the shocked latina in front of her. Santana flinched at the word "girlfriend" before her smile widened after the thought finally began to sink in. "You're just full of surprises," Santana said shaking her head in disbelief. "Definitely makes our living situation a lot more interesting, don't you think?" the brunette asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I suppose that depends on your definition of interesting," Quinn said, her own hazel eyes twinkling as much as the brunettes, shifting anxiously between Santana's dark brown eyes and soft, supple lips. Santana stealthily moved closer towards Quinn, resting her arm along the back of the couch just next to Quinn. "Well, you tell me what your definition is of interesting, and I'll tell you mine," the brunette said leaning further into the blonde's personal space, tracing the blondes jawline with her fingers. Quinn could feel her breath on her lips as the brunette spoke with her teasing words. Quinn smiled meeting the flirtatious stare of her roommate, subconsciously licking her lips as her eyes continued to dance between Santana's eyes, and neck, and lips.

"I'd say two roommates, who are both slightly inebriated," Quinn breathed as she struggled to maintain her false bravado as Santana came dangerously close to her moving lips, "and who are both incredibly attracted to one another would justify as interesting, wouldn't you?"

"Mm-hmm.." Santana breathed as she closed the distance between herself and the blonde. Quinn closed her eyes in anticipation, but they were quickly interrupted from the sound of glass breaking and the frightened squeal of Rachel Barry. Quinn opened her eyes in time to see the brunette in front of her pull away and get up from the couch in one swift motion.

"What the hell..?" Santana said scanning the room.

"I'm drunk," Rachel said hanging her head in shame, Kurt chuckling next to her.

"Uhm yeah you are sweetie. What happened?" Santana said, pulling the dustpan and broom from the coat closet.

"Well," Kurt explained as he led the brunette towards the couch were Quinn was sitting, stewing in her sexual frustration. "The song Addicted to Love came on and to pay homage to one Tom Cruise, Rachel decided to do her best rendition of the movie Cocktail. As you can tell it didn't go as well as planned." Santana laughed as she swept up the pieces from the broken wine bottle. At least the bottle was empty.

"Quinnie," Rachel said plopping down next to her best friend, looking at her with glossy eyes. "I'm drunk. I think Kurt and I are gonna go home."

"I don't think so sweetie, there is no way you and Kurt are going anywhere," Quinn said, stroking the shorter brunette's hair.

"Believe me we're fine," Rachel said in slurred speech. Quinn took Rachel's chin and pointed it to the direction of the corner of the living room where Kurt had curled into a tiny ball, completely passed out. Rachel frowned and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"You guys can take my bed and I'll take the couch," Quinn said as she patted her best friend on the cheek.

"That's just silly, Q," Santana said as she made her way around the room picking up discarded candy wrappers, and stray pork grinds. "I have a queen sized bed, just crash with me.

"No, I don't want to intrude. These are my drunken friends anyway. I couldn't put you out like that."

"Seriously, it's fine. I'll be offended if you say no. What's the matter, don't trust yourself around me?" the latina asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Quinn's eyes narrowed at her roommate, and the mischievous smirk from earlier re-appeared on her lips.

"Okay fine, but I warn you now…I'm big on spooning."

"I don't think spooning with you would necessarily be a bad thing," Santana said with a wink as she made her way to the bathroom.

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter was a lot longer than I expected. I hope it wasn't boring for you guys. I know there's a lot of fluff, and character introductions and stuff, but I felt it was important. The foundation is always the most important part of a relationship. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Keep the reviews coming! Also, just wanted to give a quick shout out to Cory Monteith. I commend him for the courageous decision he made today, and wish him a speedy recovery.

P.S. Hope everyone had a good easter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I do not own any rights to Glee or any of their characters. Also I wanted to say thanks to everyone for reviewing, commenting and following the story. Means a lot to me. Thanks for keeping the story alive.

Chapter 7:

After much struggle Quinn managed to get both Kurt and Rachel into bed. She tucked them both in and made her way to the bathroom, which was empty. Quinn could see the shadows of Santana's shuffling feet under the doorway as she walked down the hallway. She changed into her boy shorts and tank top and brushed her teeth. She ignored the fact that her hands were shaking as she applied toothpaste to her brush and pushed away the nerves that were slowly building throughout her body. _You're being ridiculous Fabray, you're just gonna sleep in the same bed, that's all_. She rolled her eyes at the thought. _Yeah sleep in the same bed as your super hot, super sexy roommate who you have been crushing on since you met her._ She rinsed her mouth and took a deep breath before making her way towards Santana's room. The light was still on, and he could hear movement in the room so she knew Santana was still awake. Quinn took another deep breath before she pushed the door open.

Santana was sitting on the floor with several different photos spread out around her and she was looking through them, her brow furrowed in concentration. She looked up when she heard the blonde make her entrance and shot her the smile that always made Quinn's heart skip a beat.

"Hey," the brunette said, patting the spot next to her to indicate a seat for the blonde.

"Hey," Quinn replied with a smile making her way around the photos to sit next to her roommate. "What're you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at some of the prints I took from The Loft a few weeks ago." Quinn gazed through the photos and realized these were the photos Santana had taken the first night they met for drinks. Quinn scanned through the photos and was impressed at the work. The photos that had people in it were the most impressive. Most of the shots of the bar patrons were candid and Santana managed to capture whatever emotion the person was feeling. "San, these are really good," Quinn said picking up a photo of an elderly couple looking into each other's eyes. Santana glanced over at the photo Quinn was holding. "That one is my favorite," the brunette said smiling, leaning into Quinn. "And they were the nicest couple too. Super cute. They were there to celebrate their 45th wedding anniversary."

"That's cute, I can't wait to celebrate my 45th wedding anniversary with the person I love." Quinn handed the photo back to Santana as she sifted through more photos. "So you're into that stuff? Don't you think it would get boring?" Santana said indifferently as she stared at the photo in her hand. Quinn turned her gaze to watch the brunette next to her. "You just said they were cute." She stated. "Oh they were. But I dunno, 45 years is a long time. I don't think everyone is that lucky." Quinn couldn't help but notice the sadness in Santana's tone. "Or maybe you just haven't found the right person," Quinn said playfully bumping the brunette. Santana looked at Quinn who was smiling at her with her teeth between her tongue. The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed at Quinn's attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh great, I'm rooming with a romantic."

"Yup, don't worry. I'll convert you soon enough." Quinn said shooting the brunette a wink. Santana laughed as she gathered the photos from on the floor. Quinn's eyes caught a photo of a familiar face that was hidden under a pile of some other photos. "What's this?" the blonde asked showing the photo of herself to Santana. "Oh uhm, yeah that was when you came in the bar. I took a couple of candid shots. Just you know...trying to capture the different age groups of the club," Santana said nonchalantly, but the blush on her face gave away her embarrassment. Quinn flipped through several photos, starting from when she first stepped into the club, to her taking her coat off, one of her looking around the room, and the last one of Quinn sitting at the table resting her chin on the back of her hand. "That one is one of my favorites too," Santana said shyly, looking down at the photos in her hand. Quinn smiled at the brunette and stood up, handing the photos to Santana without giving her a hard time. Quinn roamed the room, discretely inhaling deeply, taking in the familiar scent of her roommate. She grazed her fingers along the CDs on the shelf, scanning through the different photography books on a different shelf, taking in the pictures that hung on the walls. She stopped at a black and white photo of Santana and a young Asian girl. Both were eating ice cream in a cone and Santana was crouching down next to the girl with her arm around the young girls waist. They were standing in what looked like an alley filled with small booths, motorcycle taxis, and tin shacks, looking at each other and laughing. Everything in the photo was blurry except for the two girls. Quinn couldn't help but brush her fingers along the image of Santana, mesmerized at how the Latina had never looked more beautiful than she did in that photo.

"That was taken in the Philippines" Santana said. Quinn had been so engulfed in the picture she didn't even notice the brunette come up next to her. Santana stood close to Quinn, leaning in to look at the picture. "I took a trip there shortly after I graduated. I went by myself, you know, to do a little soul searching. I loved everything about the country, and the culture, but my favorite thing about The Philippines was the people. They were so nice, and welcoming, and gracious and patient. This little girl I met one day when I was walking through the market. She asked me if I wanted to buy one of her bracelets. She made them to make money to help her family. Well of course I bought one. She spoke perfect english, taught herself from books and television. Smart little girl for an 8 year old. I treated her for ice cream and she became my little friend from then on. Her name was Katrina. I was in The Philippines for a month and I'd visit her almost everyday. Even when I came back from my trip we wrote letters to each other. Evidently a few months after I got back I got a letter from her mom. She was hit by a motorcycle and killed one day on her way to the market" Quinn's eyes welled with tears and threatened to spill over the edge listening to the heartbreak in Santana's voice. She watched the brunette blink away the tears in her own eyes, and although the she managed to keep the tears from falling Quinn could still hear the waver in her voice. "This was taken the last day I saw her." She watched the brunette talk about the memory she had of the little girl, entranced by the movement of her lips and the passion in her voice. The blonde looked down at Santana's hand holding the photo and reached out to run her fingers along the worn and faded bracelet on the Latina's wrist. She had never noticed it before today. Before she could stop herself Quinn was cupping the brunette's face and placing a kiss on her lips. She lingered there for what seemed like forever, relishing the taste of Santana's Burt's bees lip balm and smell of her perfume.

Slowly her mind came back to reality and she became all too aware of the fact that Santana's lips weren't moving with hers, and that the brunette in front of her hadn't moved in nearly twenty seconds. Quinn stepped back covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my gosh, San I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Quinn rambled with panic, her face heating up with blood.

Santana stood motionless with her eyes glued to the blonde pacing back and forth in front of her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please don't be weird about it. Oh god it's gonna be weird isn't it? I ruined everything. I couldn't help it, you've been super cute all night, well since I've first met you actually but especially tonight, especially with that story about the little girl. I mean come on. Plus you're in that 'nightgown' showing off you're sexy legs. And I don't know, it seems like you've been flirting with me all night, cuz I know I've been flirting with you all night. Of course it could be my imagination cuz I'm kinda drunk and you are too. Except I'm not really that drunk anymore. So that means I technically had control of my actions." She looked at the brunette who was still staring at her, her brow scrunched in concentration. Quinn sighed in defeat.

"Please say something San," Quinn said looking down at her feet. She could feel the knots in her stomach tighten at thought of her biggest fear coming true, which was that she totally freaked out her roommate and things would never be the same. "Please say some-" before she could finish her sentence she felt the Latina's lips press gently onto hers and the brunette's hand resting on her hips. Quinn didn't respond to the kiss at first because of the sheer shock she was experiencing, but once she wrapped her head around what was happening she completely melted into the kiss. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette digging her hands into the thick hair. She moved her lips in sync with the Latina's as the brunette pulled Quinn closer to her, sliding her hands just underneath the blonde's shirt. Quinn could feel her roommate graze her bottom lip with her tongue causing the blonde to shudder. She parted her lips allowing access, and moaned at the warmth of Santana's tongue massaging her own.

Quinn moved backwards toward the bed pulling Santana with her, but never breaking the kiss. Santana slowly lowered Quinn onto the bed softly nipping at the bottom of her lip then caressing the same spot with her tongue. Quinn sat up pulling off the brunette's shirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties. She kissed her hard, then dragged her tongue across Santana's jaw line, stopping at her pulse points where she applied more pressure. The blonde ran her hand up the Latina's abdomen and began to graze and tantalize her dark brown nipple between her fingers. Santana moaned as she pulled Quinn's head back crashing their lips together again. Santana pulled off Quinn's tank top and pushed her back down on the bed, laying her almost naked body flat against Quinn's. Quinn's breathing was shallow and she dug her fingers through her roommate's hair, as Santana kissed her way further down Quinn's body. Quinn could feel Santana's tongue trace the space between her breast, and her hand slide up her shorts to palm Quinn's butt, squeezing it gently. The blonde arched her back into the touch and her breathing became more erratic. Santana very carefully took one of Quinn's erect baby rose pink nipples between her teeth and grazed the tip of it with her tongue, setting the sensitive nerves on fire. "Fuck San," she breathed as she writhed underneath the brunette, desperate for more contact. The brunette brought the hand that was once massaging Quinn's bottom around to the front and slipped it under her shorts and found the blonde's underwear soaked through. She massaged Quinn's center through the underwear, teasing her through the wet cloth. Quinn bucked her hips and bit into the darker girl's shoulder, following swiftly with her tongue. Quinn brought the leg that was in between Santana's thighs up to brush against the brunette's center. The heat from between her legs was strong, and the dampness soaking through the Latina's underwear was almost enough to send Quinn over the edge at that very minute. The contact from Quinn's thigh caught the brunette off guard and brought pleasure that would make the brunette bite her lip and moan with satisfaction. Quinn pulled the brunette back up to her face and met her mouth again, pushing her tongue through the Latina's soft round lips, trying to taste as much of her as possible. "No more teasing San," the blonde whimpered into the kiss. "Please, I want to feel you inside me." She could feel Santana smile against her lips as she pushed her shorts and underwear off the blonde. Santana massaged her fingers through Quinn's wet lips, rubbing small circles around her engorged clit. When she had covered her fingers with all of Quinn's juices she gently slid two of them into Quinn's center. The blonde opened her mouth in shock and pleasure, and as Santana began to pump her fingers in and out soft whimpers began to escape the blonde's throat, but Santana stifled the sound with her mouth, kissing her hard. "You are so fucking beautiful," Santana whispered slowly into the blonde's mouth, picking up the pace down below. Quinn pulled at Santana's fully saturated underwear, pulling them off in one quick desperate motion. She slid her hand between Santana's legs, and massaged her center, lubricating her fingers with all of Santana's juices. She teased the brunette's clit before sliding two of her fingers into Santana. "Oh, fuck," Santana breathed as her head dug into Quinn's neck, her breathing becoming heavy and labored. Their rhythm became in sync, each teasing the other's clit with their thumb while pumping deep with their curled fingers. Their bodies moved in motion together with the hands doing pleasure below. Quinn could feel her coming close, her insides tightening up, and the blood building to a climax. "I'm so close San, don't stop," she moaned into the brunette's ear. Santana took Quinn's mouth into hers and slipped her tongue in once again, massaging Quinn's tongue with her own. This sent the blonde over the edge, moaning and gasping in pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her body. Santana came shortly after, resting her forehead on the blonde's as her body writhed and twitched in pleasure. They rode out their ecstasy together, breathing heavily, exchanging soft intimate kisses throughout the orgasm. Quinn gently pulled out of Santana, causing the brunette to twitch slightly, and then she in return doing the same to Quinn. Santana's body slumped on top of the brunette and her head rested in Quinn's neck where she peppered it with lazy kisses. Quinn lay on her back eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Their breathing evened out after a couple of minutes and eventually Santana rolled beside Quinn, but not before kissing her gently, but assertively. Quinn rolled to her side and turned off the light, and the last thing she remembered before drifting off was warmth of Santana's body pulling up behind her and the brunette draping her arm across Quinn's naked body, pulling her in closer.

###

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and it took her a while to realize where she was. She looked around the room in brief confusion before she realized whose room she was in, then all the memories of the night before came flooding back. _I must've been a little more drunk than I thought._ She moaned silently as the hangover slowly began to creep in and she fell back onto the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes tightly. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she looked beside her to find nobody else on the bed. She felt like it was still early because Santana's room had no windows so it was still very dark in her room. Quinn pulled her phone from the nightstand next to her to check the time and was surprised to find it was already 11:30 in the morning. Even though that was already pretty late in the day, Quinn knew that she still hadn't had enough sleep, since by the time she and Santana passed out it was already well passed 5:30 in the morning. She heard voices in the kitchen, and she grumbled as she forced herself out of bed and got dressed.

"Morning!" came the chipper greetings from her two friends as the walked around the living room cleaning up. Kurt was in the living room collecting paper plates and napkins, while Rachel walked around wiping down everything that was sticky with wipes. "Rough night?" Kurt asked with a smirk as he glanced over the blonde with disheveled hair. Quinn could feel her the blood climbing up the back of her neck, turning her ears bright red. "What are you talking about?" she asked nonchalantly making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Oh, just that we were drinking for almost a good 4 hours. I know I certainly had a rough night," Kurt explained, much to the blonde's relief. "And then you've got pukey magee over here," Kurt said gesturing to Rachel. She glared at her friend. "Oh shut it Hummel. You act like you've never thrown up after a night of drinking. Or do you want to re-visit the night after pride where you and a rather robust drag queen decided it would be a good idea to chase shots of vodka with shots of tequila?" Kurt gagged at the memory and shook his head. "No, no. Please, let's not talk about that. That's one of those memories I'd like to keep under the rug where I swept it a long time ago."

Quinn smiled as she made herself a bowl of cereal and watched the two exchange words. Santana was nowhere in the apartment, and Quinn was beginning to wonder where she was. "Hey, did you guys see Santana when you got up?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Yes," replied the shorter brunette. "I got up to vom – uhm, use the restroom around seven this morning and she was walking out of her bedroom. She said she had some last minute work to do and she needed to get a head start." Quinn scrunched her brow at the new information. _That means she only stayed with me for about an hour. _She could feel the acid in her stomach build up when her nerves began to creep up. _Don't freak out Fabray, that doesn't mean anything. She always gets up early to take photos._

"Can we talk about the giant elephant in the room for a quick second," Kurt asked bringing Quinn back to reality. "Which is the fact that your roommate is smoking hot." Kurt shot Quinn a suspicious look who shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Really you think so?" Quinn asked casually. "Uhm, hello? Yes!" exclaimed Kurt in his high pitched voice. "And don't tell me you haven't noticed because you are just as girl crazy as I am guy crazy," Kurt said waving his finger at the blonde as he picked up a random plastic fork. "Did anything happen between you two last night?" Kurt asked wiggling his eyes playfully. "You wish Hummel," Quinn replied curtly. Normally she had no problems telling her friends of her hookups but she just wasn't in the mood to be barraged with all of Kurt's questions today. She could feel Rachel staring at her the corner of her eye so she turned to meet the shorter brunette's gaze. Rachel smiled sweetly and gestured to a point on her neck, averting Quinn's eyes. Quinn immediately checked her reflection in her spoon and saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on the side of her neck. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hair out of her pony tail in an attempt to cover the love mark. She turned to Rachel and mouthed a silent "thank you," the blonde nodding in acknowledgement.

"Well I think you two would make a pretty kick ass couple, you guys are both hot, independent, intelligent woman. It would be every teenage boys fantasy come true," Kurt continued from the living room, where he was now seated on the couch flipping through the magazine. Rachel rolled her eyes and left for Quinn's bedroom, and when she returned she had her coat, and Kurt's coat in her hands. "I think we've overstayed our welcome long enough," Rachel said, handing her coat over to her friend. "Thank you for having us over last night, we had such a good time." She gave her best friend a hug, and Quinn thanked Rachel for saving her from Kurt by giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes, it was a blast last night. Next time we'll do it at our apartment!" Kurt said, exchanging hugs with Quinn. "Thanks for cleaning up guys. I'll text you later," Quinn said as she walked the two to the front door. "Oh, and make sure you tell Santana thank you for us as well," Kurt said before stepping onto the elevator. Quinn waved the two off and headed back to her room. She made Santana's bed and walked back to her room where she plopped down on her bed. She reached for her phone to check if she had any messages, but was disappointed to find nothing. She decided to text Santana, just to prevent things from being weird. _Just something friendly and casual. I won't mention anything about last night._

**Quinn: **Hey roomie, what are you up to today?

She sighed as put her phone on lock and set it on her nightstand. She fell back onto her pillow and fell asleep waiting for a response from her roommate.

**A/N:** Okay, what'd y'all think? This is my first time writing a love scene. I was really nervous about it. How'd I do? Reviews, comment, questions, keep 'em coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone, for the encouraging words and reviews. You've made it easier for a beginner like myself to feel confident about posting my writing. As far as the story is concerned, i know there are some concerns as to why Santana ditched Quinn in the morning. I promise it's all part of my character development. Be patient my friends, and good things will happen :)

Chapter 8:

It was the second Saturday since the night when Rachel and Kurt came over, and Quinn found herself alone again, lounging on the couch absentmindedly surfing through the channels on the large flat screened TV in front of her. Rachel had late show tonight, and Quinn's plans with Kurt were cancelled when he decided to take an impromptu trip back to Ohio for the weekend to visit his dad. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her messages again, trying to make sense of everything that happened two weeks prior. She had fallen asleep for three hours and when she awoke she still hadn't received a response from her roommate. Finally at about 7:30 at night Santana finally texted back.

**Quinn: **Hey roomie, what are you up to today?

**Santana: **Nothing. Just work.

**Quinn: **Oh, bummer. Hungover at all today?

**Santana:** Surprisingly not very much. You?

**Quinn: **I think I slept most of it off. You must be tired, you left so early.

**Santana: **I'm okay.

**Quinn: **I had fun last night.

**Santana: **Me too. You're friends are awesome. I'll party with them anytime.

**Quinn: **So do you maybe wanna grab something to eat?

**Santana: **Uhm, nah you go ahead. I think it's going to be a late night today.

**Quinn: **Okay. Do you want me to bring you something?

**Santana: **I'm okay. Thank you though.

Quinn sighed in frustration as she locked her phone and tossed it carelessly on the sofa next to her. It irked her that when Quinn mentioned having fun the night before, Santana immediately related that comment to Rachel and Kurt. That was two weeks ago, and ever since then Quinn felt like the brunette had been avoiding her, or finding any excuse to not be alone in the same room with the blonde for very long. They did hang out one time, but it was purely because Quinn took it upon herself to go to the club she knew Santana was taking photos of, hopefully to address the awkwardness head on. The brunette made sure to invite Kurt and Rachel as soon as Quinn got there, and to top it off, the blonde noticed that Santana was steering clear from anything that had alcohol in it. General eye contact was few and far in between, and any spoken words were brief and awkward. Two weeks later and Quinn still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Santana didn't even acknowledge what happened between them.

It was only three in the afternoon and the blonde was bored out of her mind, and the fact that she was frustrated with her roommate only made her even grumpier. She sighed and turned off the TV and decided to go for a jog, hopeful that being outdoors and not sitting on her ass at home would make her feel better. She changed into capri spandex pants, and a fitted dri-fit tank top and made her back to the living room to put on her running shoes. She was putting on her sneakers when she heard the key slide into the front door lock, and couldn't decide whether she should run to her room like a coward or confront the brunette. Before she could make a decision Santana pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, shocked when she saw the blonde, who was equally as caught off guard by the Latina.

"Uhm, hi," Santana said nervously, ducking into the kitchen to set her camera bag on the counter.

"Hey," Quinn said, keeping her eyes on her roommate.

"I thought you had plans with Kurt today?" Santana said with her head stuck in the refrigerator. Quinn eyed the back of her roommates head with suspicion.

"How did you know I had plans with Kurt today?"

"Oh. He told me when we, uhm, met up for coffee the other day." Santana turned to grab a glass from the cabinet, averting the blonde's glare. Quinn was hurt that Santana seemed to manage to make time for Kurt but couldn't even look her in the eye, but she played it off like it didn't bother her.

"He decided to take a last minute trip back home to visit his dad." Santana nodded in understanding as she started to make her way to her bedroom.

"Are you avoiding me?" Quinn blurted out, stopping the brunette in her tracks. A stunned expression flashed across the blonde's face because she wasn't planning on bringing up she subject but it was too late. She pushed it away, and kept her hazel eyes fixed on her roommate.

"Why would you think that?" Santana said calmly.

"Uhm, because you find every excuse to leave when I'm in the room, and because we've exchanged maybe a total of fifteen words in the last two weeks."

"Or, it could be the fact that maybe our schedules have just been conflicting," Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, San. Do you think maybe we should talk about what happened?" Quinn said lowering her voice, almost pleading with her roommate. The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration.

"I knew it. I knew we were going to have to have some girly 'what are you feeling' talk."

"No, I just want to know if what happened between us made you feel all weird and stuff," Quinn said trying to remain calm. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, but this time it wasn't from being turned on or embarrassed.

"_I_ don't feel weird, do you?" the brunette asked curtly, making her way to the sofa.

"No, but I'm not the one avoiding you." Quinn replied, her voice rising slightly. The conversation wasn't going as Quinn pictured in her head. She watched the brunette flip through a magazine nonchalantly, making the blonde's blood boil even more. "Stop acting like a child, San. For god's sake you're a grown ass woman. You need to own up to your actions." Santana closed the magazine and turned to look at the blonde, clearly irritated at her roommate's remarks. "And stop acting like my mother Quinn," the Latina shot back standing from the couch. "Like you said, I'm a grown ass woman so I don't need someone telling me what to do or what I need to talk about. Especially a goody-two shoes, sitting-on-her-high-horse blonde." Quinn stepped back a little, completely caught off guard by Santana's insults. Even though they were meaningless immature remarks, it still hurt to hear them come from her roommate's mouth. She had never heard Santana even raise her voice, let alone dish out insults. Santana ran her hand through her hair and turned to plop back down onto the couch. Quinn took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to Santana, making sure to keep a healthy space between the two of them. They sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes while the brunette played with a loose string of one of the throw pillows.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said quietly, much to Quinn's surprise. "You were right, I kind of freaked out I guess."

"Why?"

The brunette let out a breath of air before looking over at her roommate. "I freaked out because I was afraid you would want more than what I can give you. What happened that night really shouldn't have happened." Santana saw a hurt look flash across her friends face, which broke the brunette's heart. "Not that I'm saying I didn't have a great time because, trust me I did. I just…I don't do relationships. And I don't want to complicate things between us." Quinn sat in silence, studying the Latina. "And I especially don't want to hurt you, Q. You deserve so much better than that." Quinn would have been lying if she said the thought of not pursuing whatever was going on between her and her roommate didn't bother her. But she didn't want to do anything that made her roommate uncomfortable, nor did she want to do anything to jeopardize their living arrangement.

"You're right," Quinn sighed. "Plus, we live together. I mean there is huge potential there for a disaster."

"Ginormous," Santana agreed.

"So what should we do? Because clearly there is a mutual attraction?" Quinn said the last part as more of a question, hoping that she wasn't the only one in the boat of unrequited attraction. A flood of relief washed over the blonde as Santana nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so what should we do then," Quinn asked again.

"I don't know. I mean I really like living here, and I love having you as a roommate. But if it's too uncomfortable for you I can find a new place." Quinn shook her head adamantly. "No, that's ridiculous," she said, furrowing her brow in concentration. "And besides, I really like having you as a roommate, too." The Latina smiled at the blonde before turning her gaze back to the pillow she was fiddling with earlier.

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do," Quinn said turning to face the brunette, straightening her posture. "From here on out we are just roommates and friends. None of that 'friends with benefits' stuff. Deal?" Quinn asked extending her hand towards Santana.

"Deal," Santana said with a smile as she took her roommates hand, shaking it to lock in the agreement.

"And no more weirdness, okay?" the blonde said, slightly pouting. "I like hanging out with you, and I've missed you the past two weeks. We're both mature adults, grown ass women if you will," she said smiling playfully at the brunette. "Yeah, you're right Q," Santana said smiling back at the blonde. "We can totally handle this."

"Totally."

###

_Day 10 _

If someone told you not to think of a potato, what's the first thing you would think of? A potato, naturally. It had only been ten days since the roommates made the pact and all Quinn could think of was the damn "potato." It also didn't help that all weirdness from the Latina had been thrown out the window, and she constantly wanted to hang out together. On the very first day, immediately after they made the pact Santana insisted on taking Quinn out for some pizza and beer as an apology for being such an ass. They spent the night talking, and laughing, and drinking and genuinely enjoying each other's company. It was as if nothing happened between the two women, and Santana was back to her old self again. They left the pizzeria around eleven at night, and they walked home slightly buzzed, singing loudly, just like the first time they hung out. That night, Santana wore the same men's button up shirt that she wore the night before, walking around the apartment showing off her incredibly sexy legs. On the fourth day of the pact Quinn came home to find Santana in the kitchen cooking dinner, wearing a pair of skimpy boy pajama shorts and a tight fitting wife beater with no bra. Quinn had to bite her bottom lip to restrain herself from licking her lips. Santana had prepared Pasta Carbonara with extra bacon, and when her roommate said it was because she knew how much Quinn loved bacon the blonde's face turned bright red and her heart melted. On the sixth day they curled up on the couch to watch a movie together. It didn't take long for Santana to convince Quinn to watch Finding Nemo because the blonde was completely defenseless at how cute the brunette was when she pouted and begged to watch the animated film. They shared a blanket, a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine. Every time their hands would brush up against each other in the popcorn bowl Quinn's stomach would do summersaults and her breath would catch in her throat. Eventually Santana fell asleep on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde found herself relishing the smell of the Latina's shampoo and the heat from her gentle breathing. If not for her righteous self-conscious she would've never woken up the sleeping brunette and would have been perfectly content staying there all night. On day nine the two of them went for a jog together. This was the first time the two went for a run together since they first moved in, and Quinn decided that it would also be their last. After a few miles they walked along the Hudson River and Quinn found it hard to keep her eyes from wandering towards Santana who was wearing tight spandex shorts and a sports bra. At one point when Santana was bending over to stretch her quads Quinn had gotten so lost in the view before her she accidentally sat on a homeless person sleeping on the bench she was about to sit on. Her perfectly tanned skinned glistened in the light of the setting sun, and Quinn watched a single droplet of sweat trickle from the Latina's neck to the her rising and falling cleavage. _Thank god for sunglasses_, the blonde thought to herself. She subconsciously licked her lips as she watched the Latina wipe the droplet from her cleavage, placing the cold bottle of water on her chest to cool herself down. _Are you fucking kidding me, it's like a goddamn porno commercial for Evian._ Suffice it to say the blonde was a little stressed on the way home from their little jog.

Today was day ten and Quinn was ready to either tear her hair out or tear the clothes off her roommate. She inadvertently bumped into Santana coming out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but a towel and a smile, her skin still damp from the shower she had just taken. Quinn had to vacate the premises and she had to do it quickly. Thankfully the Gods were smiling down on her that day, because the blonde was about to pull off her roommate's towel and take her right there in the hallway when she got a text message from her other favorite brunette.

**Rachel: **Bestie, how about brunch?

**Quinn: **Yes, please!

**Rachel: **Great, do you want to invite Santana?

**Quinn: **No

**Quinn: **I mean I think she has work.

**Rachel:** K. I'll see you at Didi's Café in twenty?

**Quinn: **K, see you then.

Quinn took advantage of the fact that Santana was in her room getting dressed to run to the bathroom and utilize the facilities before another run in with her sexy roommate. She texted Santana to let her know she was going to meet Rachel for brunch and left the apartment. Quinn felt a little guilty for not inviting Santana but she brushed it away when she remembered that the Latina had a full day of photo shoots, plus Quinn needed to vent to her best friend and she sure as hell couldn't do it with Santana sitting right next to her. She made it to the café ten minutes early but she didn't mind, and was just thankful to get out of the apartment. Quinn had only lasted about one day before she spilled the beans about her and her roommate to Rachel. Quinn also filled Rachel in on the pact she and Santana had made, but she had yet to tell the short brunette about the recent sexual tension that had been building up. If anyone could help her get through this, it was Rach. Rachel was her best friend, and one of the things Quinn loved about the short brunette was her ability to separate emotion from logic. Quinn always looked to Rachel for the real truth, knowing she would never get anything less, regardless of how much the blonde didn't want to hear it. Quinn looked up from her coffee to see Rachel making her way towards the booth where she sat, waving excitedly.

"Hey, bestie," Rachel said as she plopped into the seat across from Quinn. "How goes the pact?" Quinn could feel the blood creeping up her neck and she bit her lip nervously.

"You have no idea," she said, exhaling deeply.

"Why is it so difficult Quinn, what seems to be the problem?" Rachel asked resting her chin on her folded hands.

"Well, ever since we made the pact and I made her promise to not be weird around me she is all about hanging out together. I'll come home and she's making dinner, or we'll watch movies on the couch together, or she'll walk around in nothing but a towel. She is completely comfortable around me."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Because it's driving me crazy!" Quinn exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration. "I mean, the minute we said no more hanky panky, it's become all I can think about. I'm like a horny teenage boy." She ran her hand through her blonde hair, and scratched the back of her head in frustration.

"Well, honestly I don't know how you thought this was going to be easy. You were crazy about her before you made the pact, before you two even slept together. And now you've made her the proverbial 'forbidden fruit.' I don't know if you remember, but Eve failed at staying away from said fruit."

"Gee. Thanks Rach," Quinn deadpanned as she glared at her best friend from across the table.

"Maybe just try and keep your distance," Rachel suggested as she poured one container of creamer in her coffee, ignoring the stink eye she was receiving from Quinn.

"Believe me, I've thought of that," Quinn said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So what's the problem then?"

"Well don't you think it would be hypocritical of me to avoid her after I gave her the whole 'no more weirdness' lecture. Besides, I don't _want_ her to feel weird around me. I just need to suck it up I guess." She leaned back and sighed in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest. Rachel nodded, silently agreeing with her friend. The waitress brought their food out and they ate in silence for a few minutes, before Rachel spoke up again.

"So, my cast mates and I have decided to throw a party. We want to celebrate our show being picked up on Broadway. I'd really love for you to attend. Kurt will be there."

"Sounds fun. When? And where?" Quinn asked as she took a bite out of her eggs benedict.

"Well, it's two weeks from today, and it's at my friend, Matt's apartment. He lives in this gorgeous loft that overlooks the Hudson River," Rachel explained enthusiastically. Quinn tilted her head in thought, "How do you know what his loft looks like, hmmm Rach?" she asked her best friend with an accusing tone.

"Just because you're having difficulty keeping it in your pants, Fabray, doesn't mean everyone else is having difficulty." Quinn faked a shocked look as she crumpled up a napkin and threw at the girl across from her.

"Anyway, promise you'll be there?" Rachel asked as the waitress cleared their plates.

"Yes, I promise I will be there," Quinn said with a smile.

"Great. And invite Santana, too." Quinn's heart fluttered at the thought of inviting Santana, bringing her mind back to the original reason why she needed to get out of the apartment. They paid their bill and headed out of the café. Rachel hugged her best friend and Quinn thanked her for inviting her for brunch.

"We really should do this more often," Quinn said, slipping on her sunglasses.

"Yes, we really should. Are you going to be okay today?" Rachel asked, tilting her head in concern.

"Yeah, she's going to be gone most of the day, so I can breathe a little easy. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"Anytime bestie," Rachel said beaming with a smile. The brunette slipped her sunglasses and turned to leave but stopped and turned to face the blonde once again. "Ya know," she said gently placing her hand on Quinn's arm, "I know you really like her, Q. And I know it's more than sex for you. They say that if you get to the root of a problem you can figure out a way to fix it, and maybe even move past it." Quinn shrugged her shoulders at the short brunette and gave her a "what are you talking about" look.

"What I mean is," Rachel continued, "You're dwelling too much on _what _you can't have rather than _why _you can't have it. Maybe you should try figuring out _why_ she doesn't 'do relationships.' Figure that out and you'll be one step ahead of the game." Rachel smiled and gave Quinn's arm gentle squeeze as she turned and headed in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I don't own Glee or the character's. I just like to write and stuff. It's fun.

Chapter 9:

Quinn stood against the kitchen sink of the modern kitchen swirling the alcoholic beverage around in the glass that she held in her hand. She smiled politely and nodded whenever the young man in front of her made some comment that Quinn felt needed some sort of a response. She, Rachel, and Kurt arrived at the party just a little over a half hour ago and Quinn was already missing her roommate. Santana was running late with her last photo shoot so they had to ditch the original plan of arriving together, and Santana would follow as soon as she was done with work. As soon as the three friends got to the party Rachel introduced the other two to some people as quickly as she could before ditching them to go find Matt. Quinn and Kurt took it upon themselves to tour the extravagant loft on their own, but not before grabbing a cocktail at the open bar. After a few minutes of making casual conversation with some of Rachel's cast mates Quinn excused herself to the kitchen to make herself another drink. That's where she was unexpectedly approached by Jeff, an up and coming Broadway dancer who studied at Juilliard. She got stuck talking to him and since Quinn had never really been good at blowing people off she didn't know how to weasel herself away from chatty young man without coming off as rude or snobby. While Jeff rambled on about landing one of the backup roles in Rent Quinn tapped out a quick message to her roommate, trying to figure out what was taking her so long.

**Quinn:** San, where the heck are you?

**Santana:** 15 minutes. Why, what's up?

**Quinn:** Ugh, I'm dying here. Hurry the heck up and come save me.

**Santana:** don't get your panties in a wad, I'm almost there :P

Quinn sighed as she locked her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her dress, bringing her attention back to Jeff.

"...and so I said to the guy, 'bro, I still have three more sets to do. You can have the machine in 10 minutes. How do you expect me to maintain these awesome biceps if you keep rushing me?" The tanned and toned man finished his sentence with a flex of his arm. Quinn raised an eyebrow and smiled artificially at Jeff's story, praying that Santana would get there soon. _There is no way I'm going to survive another fifteen minutes_. The blonde pulled out her phone to send another text.

**Quinn:** You need to save me. Now.

She hit send and slid the phone back to her pocket before waiting for a response. Jeff had just started telling a story about when the roommate of the cousin of the editor of GQ magazine approached him for a modeling gig, when the blonde felt a slender arm wrap around her waist and the familiar smell of tropical fruit shampoo and Gorgio Armani Perfume catch in her nose.

"Sorry I'm late babe," her roommate said next to her. Before Quinn could say anything Santana was leaning in to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "The photo shoot took a little longer than expected." Quinn turned to face the Latina who was smiling calmly at the puzzled blonde. Santana hitched her eyebrow and gave the blonde a subtle squeeze, signaling for Quinn to play along. Quinn smiled back and leaned into the Latina, "that's okay sweetie. I'm just glad you made it."

"So," Santana began, as she took the cup out of Quinn's hand and took a sip of her cocktail. "Did I miss anything good?" The touch of Santana's hand on Quinn's hip and the heat on her cheek that was left in the wake of Santana's kiss made the blonde's head spin and she was finding it difficult to stay focused. Santana stood smiling, just inches from Quinn's face, and if it hadn't been for another subtle squeeze from the brunette, Quinn would've been standing dumbfounded in the kitchen all night.

"Nope," Quinn said shaking her head for clarity. " I just came in here to make myself another drink while I waited for you. And then I bumped into Jeff." The two women turned their attention to the silent man in front of them, whose mouth hung open absentmindedly and whose eyes bounced back and forth between Quinn and Santana. "Sweetie this is Jeff. Jeff this is-"

"Santana," the brunette said extending her arm. "Quinn's girlfriend. It's very nice to meet you." Quinn had to bite her lip to sustain the smile that threatened to surface as she watched Jeff take the Latina's hand and shake it meekly, while mumbling a "nice to meet you," politely.

"So how do you two know each other," Santana asked glancing at the blonde and the shell-shocked Jeff.

"Actually we don't, we just met tonight. He was keeping me company."

"Oh, well that was very nice of you," Santana replied with a fake genuineness that only Quinn could detect. "It's tough having a drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend. I always have to worry about some yo-yo hitting on her when I'm not around. It's comforting to know not all guys are out looking to score," Santana said, making sure to not sound condescending towards the young man. Quinn had to avert her eyes towards the ground because she blushed furiously at the compliment paid by the brunette.

"Oh yeah," Jeff said casually, "I hate guys like that too. I mean, it makes us decent guys look bad." Santana nodded and smiled politely at Jeff before tuning her attention back to Quinn. "Babe," Santana said, smiling at the blonde. "The beer pong table is open and we promised Kurt a game today. We should snag the table before it gets taken again." Quinn nodded in silent agreement with a smile. "Jeff it was very nice to meet you," Quinn said shaking his hand. "Yeah, very nice meeting you," Santana said extending her hand next. "And thanks again for looking out for my girl."

"Uh, yeah nice meeting you both," he said shaking their hands. "And, uhm...yeah no problem Santana."

Santana's hand dropped from around Quinn's hip and the blonde was starting to feel the makings of disappointment before she realized the Latina's hand had only moved from her hip to her hand, interlacing their fingers. Santana pulled the blonde towards the exit of the kitchen, but not before turning to Jeff for one final wave.

"Really, San," Quinn said once they were out of earshot from the kitchen. "You couldn't think of any other way to save me?"

"Excuse me for not working out the logistics," Santana deadpanned. "I would've had time to come up with a better strategy if someone wasn't freaking out so much." Quinn squeezed the brunette's hand and smiled sheepishly. "You're right, I'm sorry. It was a very good plan 'babe'" Quinn chuckled, playfully bumping the brunette. "Thanks. Besides, its so much fun making boys feel dumb, dontcha think," she asked laughing to herself. Quinn laughed with the brunette, nodding in agreement.

Quinn looked down at their intertwined hands, Santana following her gaze. "Now we have to pretend like we're a couple for the rest of the evening," Quinn said as she looked into her roommates eyes. "Yeah," Santana said. "If that's gonna be too weird for you I can always come up with an excuse to leave. I don't really know anyone here anyway." The brunette shrugged casually looking around the room when she felt the blonde tighten the grip on her hand.

"I don't know anyone here either," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Then come with me! Come on Q," Santana pleaded.

"I can't. Rach will give me hell if I leave early."

"She won't even notice. She's on the balcony making out with some Abercrombie & Fitch model. Kurt is talking to some cute guy in the corner. If we leave right now we can still make it to The Loft for some drinks."

"San, you know I can't leave."

"Okay fine," the brunette replied. "But I can still leave, right?" She asked shooting the blonde her most convincing smile.

"What, and leave me here with Mike the Situation? Uh-uh, no way. You're stuck with me roomie. If I have to endure this party, then so do you." Santana laughed at Quinn's jibe at the excessively tanned young man, shaking her head. "Okay, fine," she replied, stifling her chuckles.

"So, you think you're up to the task of being my girlfriend for the night," Quinn asked raising an eyebrow at her roommate in jest, who answered with an eye roll. "Trust me blondie, I got this," she said with a smirk, as she pulled the blonde towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you the beer pong table was free right now." Santana felt a tug at her hands and turned to Quinn who had stopped in her tracks, giving the brunette a skeptical look.

"You were serious about beer pong?"

"Dead serious blondie."

"What are we, 21-year old sophomore sorority chicks?" Quinn scoffed.

"Come on Q," Santana said, giving Quinn's hand just enough of a squeeze to make the blonde's heart rate increase. "If we have to stay we might as well try and enjoy ourselves. It'll be fun."

"Okay, but I'm warning you now, I've never played before."

"That's okay, there's nothing to it," the Latina said with a reassuring smile, just as Kurt and his new man candy approached the two women.

"Hey ladies," he said in a sing-song voice. He looked down and noticed the intertwined fingers of the two roommates and raised a suspicious eyebrow at Quinn. "I'll explain later," she said rolling her eyes, "just don't ask questions." Santana chuckled at the evident irritation in Quinn's voice, while Kurt just shrugged it away. "Ladies, this is Blaine Anderson. He's in the show with Rachel," Kurt said gesturing to the handsome young man next to him, failing terribly at hiding his excitement. They exchanged their greetings, and Quinn and Santana were both equally impressed with the well dressed, well-groomed, well-spoken young man. "What're you ladies up to," Kurt asked as he took a sip of his cocktail. "Actually, we were just heading upstairs to try out the beer pong table. We need some competition, though. What do you say gentlemen, girls against boys?" Santana asked, with a taunting wiggle of her eyebrows. The two men exchanged glances for a brief moment before nodding at one another.

"Sure, why not." Blaine exclaimed. The foursome walked towards the second floor of the loft with Santana and Quinn leading the way. Much to everyone's relief the beer pong table and the room in which it stood was still empty, and everyone was glad to be away from the crowd and loud music.

"Okay, so basically we each take turns throwing the ping pong ball, or more specifically trying to throw the ping pong into our opponents cup," Santana explained as she and Blaine poured beer into the red solo cups, while Kurt and Quinn stood to the side both with a nervous look on their faces. "If the ball lands in the cup they drink the cup it lands in. If one team gets the ping-pong into the same cup, the opposing team drinks two cups. If they bounce the ball into a cup that's also two cups. But a bounced ball can be swiped away. Losing team has to drink whatever remaining cups the opposing team has. Any questions?" Quinn and Kurt exchanged worried looks before they both stood next to their teammate.

After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that the boys got to go first. Kurt tossed his ping-pong first, bouncing it off the rim of the center cup. Blaine went next and drained his shot into the first cup. Santana smiled and picked up the cup handing it to Quinn. "Why do I have to drink the first one?" She asked pouting. "Because this is your first time. Beer pong virgin's always take the first drink," Santana said sweetly with a smile. "Psh, virgin my ass," Quinn said with a scoff as she chugged the beer. Santana smirked at the blonde's comment and handed her a ball. Santana lined up first and with no hesitation tossed it smoothly into a cup across the table. She winked at the boys and stepped aside to give her roommate some space. "San, I don't know what I'm doing," Quinn whined aiming awkwardly at the cups with one eye closed. "Here, like this." Santana pulled in close behind the blonde and ran her hand up Quinn's arm to her hand, where she guided Quinn's hand in practice shots. "It's always easier if you put an arc into the toss so there's no danger of it bouncing off the ledge." Santana's lips were right next to Quinn's ear, and the warmth from her breath mixed with the scent of her lip balm made the blonde go weak at the knees. "And aim with both eyes open, so it doesn't mess up your depth perception," the brunette said almost in a whisper, causing her roommate to bite her lower lip. "You think you got it?" Santana asked. "Yeah, I think I got it. Thanks," Quinn said as she turned her head to meet the brunette's eyes. Because of the way Santana was standing behind Quinn it left their faces dangerously close to each other, their lips just inches apart. Santana's chest rubbed against Quinn's back and the brunette's warm hand lingered on Quinn's. They stood frozen, staring into each other's eyes, barely breathing. Quinn was hypnotized by the Latina's deep brown eyes and perfect lips, and had it not been for the awkward cough from Kurt, she would have lost all control of her will-power. "Do you want us to give to you two a minute to be alone," Kurt said with no hint of discretion. Santana broke the eye contact first, glaring at Kurt across the way before stepping back from the blonde. Quinn sighed and re-focused on the cups in front of her. She tossed the ball gently, landing it perfectly in the same cup that held Santana's ball.

"Wooo-hooo, that's my girl!" Santana yelled from behind, running up to Quinn and picking her up in an excited hug. Quinn smiled proudly, and blushed simultaneously at Santana's "that's my girl" comment. "You're a natural," Santana beamed spinning the blonde around in excitement. "Thanks, but it's only because I had a good teacher," Quinn answered, winking at the brunette. Kurt threw his head back in disappointment while Blaine stood wide-eyed staring at the red solo cup below him. "That's called beginner's luck," Kurt shouted picking up one of the red cups, staring down the golden colored liquid with a grimace. "Whatever, hater's gonna hate," Santana replied smugly with a shrug, as she high-fived her teammate. "Ugh, I hate beer," Kurt choked out with a cough as he swallowed the last bit of beer from his cup.

As it turned out Quinn really was a natural, and combined with Santana's experience, the two women completely killed the two boys. The girl's team still had five cups left when Santana tossed the ball into the final cup across the table. The boys groaned in defeat while Santana kissed her biceps. The two women pumped their fists in the air, and high-fived while the two boys chugged the remaining beer. Because of all the liquid courage Kurt consumed he demanded a re-match, desperate to save whatever dignity he had left. It was only after the girl's kicked their asses for the second time that Blaine and Kurt finally surrendered. During the second game and amidst the hooting and hollering, the women had inadvertently attracted an audience, which included Jeff. When Quinn caught sight of the young man who was hitting on her earlier, beads of perspiration started to form on the crown of her hairline as her nerves began to get agitated. But much to her surprise and to her relief, Santana was quick to turn on the act and Quinn loved every minute of it.

"How about a game ladies?" Jeff asked smirking. Santana looked up at the blonde who she had pulled in to sit on her lap, casually draping her arm across the blonde's waist. "What do you say, babe?" the Latina asked quirking her eyebrows. "Feel like dominating another game?" Quinn looked down and met Santana's gaze, returning the smile while absentmindedly drawing lazy incoherent shapes on the caramel colored arm that was wrapped around her. "Yeah sure," Quinn said casually. She stood up, grabbing the Latina's hand pulling her up at the same time. Jeff fist-pumped and called his buddy over to partner up with while Santana set up the cups.

The game went by quickly, or at least it seemed that way to Quinn, and she wasn't sure if it was because both teams were equal in skill so the beer was being consumed faster than any of the previous games, or if it was because she was having too much fun being Santana's "girlfriend." Quinn had to hand it to the Latina, she was very good at playing the role of attentive girlfriend. Santana never hesitated draping her arm around Quinn's waist, or sneaking up behind the blonde when she least expected it to wrap her arms around Quinn and dispense strategically placed kisses along her jawline, or the base of her neck. Each casual touch and adoring glance from the brunette left Quinn weak in the knees, dazed and confused, and it would always take her a few seconds to gather her concentration back to the game at hand. But it wasn't just the sexually tense contact that Quinn found herself loving, but also the little things that Santana did, things that made it feel like a real relationship. The Latina would only refer to her roommate using cute terms of endearment, like "baby," "babe," or "cutie." She would take the time to push Quinn's hair behind her ear, or brush her bangs away from her eyes, and at one point even fixed the back of the collar of Quinn's shirt, standing only inches apart. In the back of Quinn's mind she knew that everything her roommate was doing was all for show, but she ignored her discouraging thoughts and decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

The game was winding down, with the girls losing, two cups to one. "Okay babe," Santana said to Quinn, cupping her cheek to get the blonde's undivided attention. "You can do this, I know you can." Quinn bit her lip nervously, furrowing her brow in nervousness. "I dunno, San," she said glancing back at the two cups on the other end of the table. "Baby, you got this. Just concentrate. You're a natural, remember?" Santana shot the blonde a comforting smile before she closed the distance between herself and her roommate. Quinn's breath caught in her throat and just as she leaned in to close the last few millimeters between her lips and the lips that she had been craving all night, the brunette shifted her had and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. Quinn let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and closed her eyes relishing the intimate gesture.

"Come on ladies," Jeff taunted from the other way. "The beer is getting warm, and there is nothing worse than room temperature beer.

"Well, we wouldn't know. You'll have to tell us how it tastes when we win," Santana said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Mighty big words coming from the losing team," Jeff said high-fiving his teammate.

"Game isn't over yet, boys. Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Santana said, casually making her way towards the opposing side of the beer pong table, arrogantly taunting the boys.

"Oh the game is over, honey," Jeff's teammate said condescendingly. "Your girlfriend over there is going to choke."

Just as the boy uttered the last word of the sentence the sound of a tiny tap came from the table followed by a "ker-plunk" as the white plastic sphere landed into one of the red-solo cups on the boys side. It was the same small spherical object that Quinn held in her hands seconds earlier, and the same object she bounced successfully into the opposing teams cup, thereby solidifying their win. The boys and Santana both looked at the cup, then back at the blonde who stood at the other end of the table with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her face. Santana squealed and jumped up clapping her hands together before running to her roommate and enveloping her in a tight hug. "Baby that was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do!" Santana whispered into the hug. Quinn was kind of shocked at the comment because she knew that no one else heard it but her, so the use of the word "baby" was unnecessary, but the Latina had used it anyway. Quinn pulled away, quirking an eyebrow before she felt herself being hugged again from behind. She turned to graciously accept the congratulations from Kurt and Blaine who had been cheering from the sidelines, while Santana stepped back smiling proudly at her teammate. After a few minutes of commotion Quinn looked around to find Santana standing alone leaning against the railing of the loft, watching her, smiling. Quinn looked down, trying to hide the blush before she excused herself from the group and made her way to the brunette.

"What're you doing over here," Quinn asked with a smile as she came up next to Santana.

"Nothing, just hanging out," Santana replied nonchalantly. Quinn leaned her forearms on the railing, facing out into the loft watching the people down below. The Latina stood facing towards Quinn, and made no attempt at hiding the fact that she was studying the blonde. Neither one of the girls said anything for a few minutes and just as Quinn was going to break the silence, she saw Santana reach out and push back some of the blonde hair that had fallen out of place. The skin on Quinn's arms rose at the gentle touch and she found herself once again closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The blonde stood and turned to face her roommate.

"So," Santana said, stepping forward towards the blonde, "how does it feel to be the beer pong champ of the party?"

"This is it, the peak of my existance," Quinn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smiling playfully at the brunette who continued to inch her way closer.

"Yeah, you seem to be the talk of the party."

"I think we both are _babe_," Quinn said, emphasizing the last word.

"What can I say, we're the hottest couple at this party," Santana said, finally stopping only a few inches from her roommate. She grazed the blonde's arm softly, sending a tiny shudder throughout Quinn's body.

"Except we're not a real couple," Quinn said while she watched the brunette's hand move up and down her arm. "I never really said thank you for saving me earlier. So…thank you," Quinn said, smiling bashfully. "I owe you big time for this."

"That's two now Blondie," Santana said quirking her eyebrow. "Do you think he bought it?"

"I dunno," Quinn said, mischievously smiling. "You were pretty convincing to me."

"Is that right?" Santana smirked. She was so close now, Quinn could smell her perfume, and feel her warmth. Quinn's eyes couldn't focus on just one thing as they darted back on forth from the brunette's deep brown eyes, to her lips, to her rising and falling chest.

"He's watching us right now," Quinn whispered as she subconsciously leaned forward, slowly bringing her arm up around the Latina's neck as she closed her eyes.

"Show's not over," Santana said in an almost inaudible whisper, and with one final smile she leaned in, closing any remaining gap between she and her roommate, connecting their lips. Quinn wrapped both her arms around the Latina's neck, pulling her in closer. She matched the pace of her lips with that of the pace of the brunettes, which was slow and intimate sliding her tongue into Santana's mouth discretely, and gently sucking on her lips. Quinn struggled to keep the kiss public-appropriate, but thankfully the Latina made no attempt at escalating the situation, or provoked the blonde to go further, probably knowing full well that both of them would lose control. The kiss ended organically and they rested against each other's foreheads, trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm.

"I'm ready to go home," Santana said quietly. "How about you?" Quinn opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her roommate, leaning in once again to give the brunette another quick kiss on her smiling lips. She nodded silently, and felt a warm hand slide into hers, pulling her towards the staircase.

**A/N:** So how am I doing so far guys? I promise I won't drag this out too much longer. Reviews, comments questions. Hit me!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all your kind words! Means a lot to me.

Chapter 10:

Two things happened on the way home from the party that night, the first being that the two girls accidentally took the wrong train home which resulted in twice the travel time. Normally this would irritate the blonde, and even though not too long ago she was dying to get her roommate alone Quinn found that she was not nearly as excited to get home as she was earlier, and that was because of the second thing that happened. Which was that even though they left the party hand in hand, after a few minutes Santana eventually released her grip and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. Whatever façade or performance Santana presented at the party had long disappeared and the blonde found herself riding on the subway with just her roommate and nothing more. They rode back in silence, both staring out of their respective windows. Every once in a while they would make eye contact, smiling politely at the other to try and dissuade any potential weirdness from creeping up once again. When they finally arrived home, they exchanged "good night's" and went on to their separate bedrooms.

Quinn knew she couldn't be disappointed that nothing was going to happen that night, after all, there was still a pact to uphold, not to mention the reluctance from her roommate. But it wasn't the lack of intimacy that had Quinn's mind racing and her body tossing and turning under her covers, but rather the events that transpired at the party. Quinn couldn't get over how convincing the Latina was at the party, nor could she ignore the fact that when they kissed they were practically the only ones left in the loft. _Santana had to have been aware that Jeff was nowhere in sight when we kissed._ Quinn smiled in the dark, running her fingers on her lips replaying the memory of the kiss that left her breathless. She closed her eyes at the memory of the brunette's soft lips, warm touch, and the smell of her breath. It was more than a stage kiss, and it was more than just a lust filled gesture. It exuded more passion and emotion than their first kiss a few weeks prior, and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just an act. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, allowing the hope of what Santana could possibly be feeling push the blonde into slumber.

###

Quinn was sitting on her bed leisurely reading "Little Women," while enjoying a nice hot cup of tea. The nights were getting a little cooler and there was nothing that Quinn loved more than curling up with a good book and a nice cup of tea. It had been a particularly hard week in school, with midterms and teacher evaluations taking place resulting in Quinn spending a lot of time at the school. On top of that, since the party the week before, she had only seen her roommate once and it was when Santana was rushing out the door with camera bags in hand and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her mouth. The brunette only managed to mumble a quick "Hi! Bye!" around her sandwich as she ran out the door. If Quinn hadn't been so busy with her own things going on it would have been easy for the blonde to become paranoid about her roommate avoiding her again.

"Hey roomie," Santana said sleepily from Quinn's doorway. The blonde had been so engrossed in her book she didn't even hear the front door of the apartment open, let alone her bedroom door.

"Hey stranger," Quinn said smiling to the Latina. Santana made her way to the bed and nudged Quinn to move over so she could lie down next to her.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Quinn said looking down at her roommate who had curled up next to her in the fetal position facing the blonde.

"I know. I've been crazy busy this past week. I promise I'm not avoiding you."

"I believe you. I've been busy myself with school," Quinn said closing her book. She took a better look at her roommate and noticed the tiniest hint of dark circles under the Latina's closed eyes, and her skin was a shade paler than usual. "San, not to be rude or anything but you look like you got hit by a buss."

"Gee, thanks roomie," Santana said, while keeping her eyes closed and smiling to let Quinn know that she didn't take offense at her observation. "I've only had like nine hours of sleep, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cheeseburger, and some Corn Pops in the last three days. I've been going non-stop. Work has just been insane these past few days."

"You're nuts, you're going to make yourself sick Santana," Quinn said sternly, which only earned her a smile from the girl next to her. "What're you smiling at? I'm serious."

"I know. That's why I'm smiling." Santana chuckled, her eyes still closed. "You never use my whole name. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"That's because you are. You need to get some rest," Quinn replied trying to maintain a serious tone. This proved to be difficult because she just couldn't help smiling at how adorable her roommate looked curled up next to her.

"I will. I just wanted to come in to say hi, and assure you that I'm not being weird or trying to avoid you," the brunette said with a yawn. "And I also wanted to tell you that I've missed you."

Quinn bit her lip, desperately hoping that Santana wouldn't open her eyes in time to see the blush making its way onto Quinn's cheeks. "I've missed you too, roomie."

Santana stretched her limbs and let out a lengthy yawn before finally sitting up and looking over at her friend. "So I was thinking, we should have a roomie day tomorrow. Just you and me, what do you say?"

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Santana said with a smirk as she stood from the bed. "Good night, Q. I'll see you in the morning." Quinn contemplated giving the brunette a hard time about going to bed at 7:30 on a Friday night, just so that maybe she would stay in bed next to her just for a little while longer. She eventually decided against it since the poor thing was like a walking zombie, and desperately needed some rest. "Good night, San," Quinn said quietly. The Latina smiled at her sweetly before shutting the door behind her.

###

"Would you just relax?" Santana asked, giving Quinn's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, you'll love it." Quinn turned her head in the general direction of where Santana was sitting next to her.

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed? I'm _totally _relaxed." The brunette chuckled as she watched Quinn's brow furrow under her blindfold.  
"I know you're not relaxed because you keep doing that insanely adorable lip biting thing." Quinn could feel Santana brush the hair away from her face, and gently graze her jaw line as she pulled her hand away, causing the blondes stomach to flip and her breath to shallow just a little. "I promise, in a few hours you'll wonder why you ever doubted me. Please, just try and relax. You have nothing to worry about…statistically the chutes only fail about six percent of the time," Santana said calmly.

"What?!" Quinn exclaimed as her grip tightened around Santana's fingers. The Latina couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's reaction. "I'm just kidding."

"That is so not funny." Quinn could hear her roommate struggle to catch her breath from her brief fit of laughter, and then she felt the car slowly coming to a stop.

Quinn heard the car door next her open and shut as Santana got out of the car and ran around the vehicle to help Quinn out carefully. Quinn could feel the cool air around her, and the gentle warmth of the sun hitting her back. She walked carefully, clutching onto her roommates hand, with her instinctually outstretched, as one normally does when they are blindfolded, trying to make out any familiar noises around her. She heard someone call out Santana's name and a distant noise of something that reminded Quinn of a blowtorch. "Okay we're here," Santana said, giving Quinn's hand another reassuring squeeze. The brunette stood behind her roommate to remove the blindfold. The blonde blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light that had been absent for more than an hour, and when her eyes finally came into focus she found herself standing at the base of a beautiful, rainbow colored hot-air balloon.

###

As the balloon rose, Quinn closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being lifted off the ground, and the cool breeze that swirled around her ever so slightly, causing her tp smile gently. Santana watched the blonde from the corner of the basket, taking a mental photo of how Quinn looked at that exact moment. The warm golden light from the sun glowed on the blonde's pale, angelic face and the subtle breeze blew the short choppy strands of blonde hair into her face. Quinn slowly opened her eyes and caught Santana staring at her, the smile still lingering on her lips. She smiled back, before quickly averting her eyes, fighting away the blood that was rushing up her neck.

"This is incredible San," Quinn said excitedly, leaning her arms onto the basket, overlooking New York. "I didn't even know what New York looked like outside of the city." Santana came up beside her, resting her tanned arms next to the blonde, taking in the scenery around them.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. New York is a completely different character from up here," Santana said, looking down into the rolling hills of Orange County. Autumn was just around the corner, so the trees were just starting to turn different colors, giving the landscape a surreal look.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to woo me Santana Lopez," the blonde joked, raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're implying there blondie, but I'm not sure I like it," the Latina said as seriously as she could possibly muster.  
"Yeah right, you probably take all your girlfriends up here," Quinn said jokingly, returning her gaze to the scenery below her.

"Yeah, you'd like to think so…" Santana replied quietly and mostly to herself. Quinn couldn't help but detect the hint of sadness in her roommate's response. She looked at the brunette trying to gauge her face, perhaps to pick up anything as to what the Latina could have possibly been eluding to. Quinn hadn't really given much thought to Rachel's suggestion the day outside the diner, at least not until after they had kissed at the party. She knew her feelings for Santana were getting stronger, but the brunette's reluctance and ambiguity were still standing in the way of anything happening between them. The blonde needed to know her roommate's story and she needed to know it soon. Santana side glanced at Quinn without turning her head, causing her to smile when she saw the blonde studying her face.

"What?" Santana asked in a monotone.

"How is it that you're still single?" Quinn asked in her most serious tone. Santana laughed at the blunt words from Quinn, as she wasn't used to the blonde being so forward.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, still laughing.

"It means, how the heck are you still single?"

"Repeating the question doesn't mean it makes more sense the second time, Q" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Har har," Quinn deadpanned. "No seriously, I can't seem to figure it out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Santana said casually, shrugging her shoulders. Quinn suddenly reached down and rested her hand on Santana's arm, causing the brunette to finally look at Quinn. "San, I know it's not because you can't get any girl that you want. If _this_ is how you treat your friends," Quinn said gesturing to the hot air balloon, "I can't begin to imagine how amazing you would treat someone you love. Seriously, how are you still single?" Santana could tell by the sincerity and seriousness in Quinn's tone that the blonde wasn't asking to be gossipy, or nosy, or to give the brunette a hard time. She sighed and turned her attention to a heard of cattle that was grazing lazily beneath them.

"Believe me it's not by choice. Or I don't know, maybe it is…subconsciously," the brunette said as she continued to watch the cattle. She tried to focus on just one, but she would lose track every time the cow would make its way back to the herd. She caught Quinn's eye, and the twinkle in her almond shaped hazels indicated that she had no intention of dropping the subject any time soon. Santana let out a defeated sigh and continued with her story.

"After I graduated from high school I enrolled in NYU for photography. For no particular reason other than I'd never been to New York so I thought it would be kind of exciting. I didn't know a single soul when I moved here, but that didn't bother me, I was actually kind of excited to be out on my own. I had always been confident and secure enough when it came to situations like that. The only real dilemma I had was internally, dealing with my sexuality. I grew up in a pretty conservative, traditional, catholic family. So, being gay was definitely taboo. My family was constantly asking me if I would ever find a boyfriend, and they were always trying to introduce me to a 'nice young man' that they knew. It was getting to be too much, so, I decided a change of scenery would do me some good. Well, the first semester of my sophomore year I had to take art appreciation, and I was sitting in class, doodling when a girl sat next to me. She was a cute brunette, a little older than me, but I didn't really pay attention to her. Up until then I never really acknowledged whether or not I was attracted to someone and I guess it was because I figured what's the point, it's not like I would do anything about it anyway.

Without even an introduction or anything she turned to me and said 'Listen, I failed this class last semester, and I'm not about to fail it again. I really hope you're good at taking notes because I've officially declared you as my study buddy.' I shrugged it off. I mean, to be honest I really wasn't looking for a 'study buddy.' When it came to school I was the type of person who would go in, take my notes, go out, get a good grade and move on. I even made it a point to sit in a different seat the next class, hoping the chick would forget about the whole 'study buddy' thing. But sure enough at the next class, there she was plopping down next to me. Her name was April. As the semester progressed we hung out more and more, and my feelings for this girl were slowly developing into something more. I tried to suppress them as best as I could because I couldn't accept who I was, and I wasn't ready for anything like that yet. But she persisted. Actually, when I look back at it, her flirting was pretty blatant." The brunette chuckled to herself at the memory of a younger, inexperienced, super naïve Santana. Quinn listened intently, scared that if she said anything Santana would break off into a tangent and not finish her story. The brunette continued with her gaze focused on the horizon.

"One day we were studying in some secluded part of the library, and I was rambling about why abstract art is way better than realism, when out of nowhere she just leaned in and kissed me. It was my very first kiss. Well, eventually we became girlfriends, and I was on cloud nine. I mean, I would do anything for this girl, my whole world was her, I fell fast and I fell hard. I don't know if it's because I had never been in a relationship, or because I had never given into my emotions up to that point, but I was just whipped. Well, it turned out she had a boyfriend…evidently she'd been with the guy for two years already. When I asked why she hadn't broken up with him yet she said she was doing it for me because she knew I wasn't out yet. She wanted to keep him around as, kind of like a cover I guess. She swore that there was nothing between them anymore and that she didn't even love him. I went along with it because…I don't know. I guess I didn't know any better. And I was so into this girl, and young and naïve that I believed and went along with anything she said.

The first two years were amazing. I was the happiest I had ever been, and everything was perfect. Then senior year came around and we decided to move in together. Everything was fine at first, but after a while I noticed things starting to change. It was subtle at first, you know, like our schedules were always inconveniently conflicting, or we would make plans and something would come up at the last minute and she'd have to cancel. Then, all of the little things I used to do that she loved, like visiting her at work to bring her lunch, became irritating to her. It got to the point where nothing I did was ever right or good enough anymore, and she was constantly picking ridiculous fights with me. We fought all the time, and there were more nights of sleeping in separate rooms than I care to remember. Finally, I asked her what happened, what changed between us and she admitted to me that she didn't feel the same about me anymore, and she finally realized that her boyfriend, that she had never broken up mind you, was the one for her. She called us a phase." Santana grimaced at the painful expression, fighting the urge to wretch right there in the basket they stood in. "They had already mad plans for him to move in to the apartment. But she knew that the two of them alone couldn't afford the apartment together, and so she asked if I would stay a little until he found a better job to help them out with rent." Quinn's eyes widened and she gasped with shock. Santana didn't make eye contact but she could feel the blonde's sympathetic gaze locked on her.

"I know, crazy right? It gets worse, or more pathetic. I guess it depends on how you look at it. Well, I was so sprung on this chick, I still would've done anything for her, even if she had just thrown my heart into the garbage disposal. So I agreed." Santana scoffed at the memory of how her ex was so casual and calm during that conversation. "I lived with them for a year. But it was like the worst year of my life. Being the third wheel, having dinner with them, going out to movies with them, and the two were definitely not shy about their PDA. The worst part was when he would have to pull graveyard shifts and she'd sleep with me…sometimes even _sleep _with me. And I was so desperate to have even just a little bit of her that I would let it happen. And every morning I'd wake up alone and broken all over again." The brunette sighed in embarrassment, shaking her head at the memories.

"That was my routine for a long time. Finally, after I graduated and saved up enough money I moved back to Cali. That was one year of torment and heartache. Fortunately for me my family is awesome and they took me back, no questions asked. And it turned out they were super cool with the gay thing. Evidently they knew all along. Even though I was happy to be home I was still in a bad place, drinking a lot, not looking for work, just super depressed. And I became such a bitch. I spent every waking minute tearing everyone and anyone around me down, just to feel better about myself. I became bitter, and closed off, and pushed away those who cared about me. I couldn't get her out of my head, and I couldn't figure out what I had done to deserve something like that, and tortured myself thinking of ways I could have prevented it from happening. I blamed myself, and society, and just life in general. I was in two other relationships after that. The first one was a disaster from the beginning. It had only been a few months since I moved back and I was so awful. I was in such a complete daze after everything that happened, I never really felt present during that relationship. Actually, the only reason I found out she broke up with me was because one day I texted her, 'hey I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. Everything okay? She replied, 'it took you two weeks to realize that I stopped talking to you. It's over.' I didn't even respond or anything. The second one was a little better. I really like this girl, but I was so uncontrollably insecure. I was constantly questioning her, and second-guessing whatever she said, or did. We fought all the time. It was quite miserable actually. I've discovered that I sabotage or run from any potential relationships and never look back." Santana saw the van of the hot air balloon company in the distance, waiting to retrieve them upon landing. They would be landing soon.

"It's funny, you don't know how you get to a certain point, or how long you're there, but what's more important is you certainly don't know when the moment comes where you're just over it. I woke up one day and was just over it. I stopped drinking, put myself out there for work, started working on my health, and most importantly focused on mending the bridges I had burned. I traveled and took some time to work on me. I became content with my life, with being single, and focused on surrounding myself with people who truly cared about me. But since then I've still been deathly afraid of putting myself in a situation like _that_ again. And plus, it wouldn't be fair to the other person either. I'm just no good at relationships." The brunette ran her fingers through her dark hair, sighing deeply to herself. Santana straightened up to meet the blonde's intense gaze and waited for her to say something, trying to read Quinn's facial expression. The blonde stood biting her lower lip, her brow furrowed, and her arms crossed. She cleared her throat.

"Why didn't you just break up with her the minute you found out she had a boyfriend. Or at least after she wouldn't break up with him. You're so much smarter than that San."

"I don't know. Love makes people do crazy things. I guess in hindsight it was because I was afraid that if I made her choose, she wouldn't choose me. I would've rather been the _other_ girl, than be nothing at all. I figured I didn't deserve any better. And she was so into her, I didn't think I could do any better."

"Are you kidding me, you could've done so much better than her!" Quinn exclaimed, not breaking eye contact. Santana chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm and turned to face the horizon again, as the balloon slowly began to descend.

"I dunno, I wasn't okay with who I was, remember?" She said calmly and quietly, with the hint of sadness Quinn had detected earlier. "We accept the love we think we deserve."

"And _you_ deserve something amazing," Quinn said as she carefully stepped closer to the Latina.

"I'm no good Quinn," Santana said, dropping her head while trying to keep the tears at bay. "I have too much emotional baggage." Quinn cupped the brunette's face and wiped the stray tear that had made its way down Santana's tanned cheek. Quinn leaned her forehead on Santana's, closing the space between them. "You are good, San," Quinn whispered as she slowly brought her lips closer to the brunette's. "You're amazing." Quinn could smell Santana's shampoo as the wind blew gently through her hair. She inched forward and closed her eyes. Just as their lips grazed Santana turned her head and placed her hand on the hand that was cupping her face. "I'm sorry Q," Santana whispered. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Quinn pleaded keeping the palm of her hand on her roommate's cheek. She wiped away the other tears that managed to escape, keeping her eyes trained on the deep brown pools in front of her. "Nobody wants to be with someone like me," Santana whispered, allowing a quiet sob to release. Quinn gently encouraged Santana's chin to face her once again, and gently grazed her thumb along the brunette's soft lips. She leaned in and kissed her roommate but not before whispering back, "I do."

**A/N: **Also, a quick side note. The line "we accept the love we think we deserve," is from the movie _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _It is a great quote, and I loved it the minute I heard it. I must give credit where credit is due.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"She let me kiss her. Like a real kiss, where no one was drinking, or no one was watching, or pretending, or acting. It was just she and I, and she didn't push me away, or hesitate, or cry. It was amazing. We held hands the whole way home from Orange County. We didn't really talk on the way home, but it wasn't weird or anything, it was a comfortable silence. It was a pretty emotional day for the both of us, and I think we were just kind of taking in everything that happened, and everything that could possibly happen. We got to the apartment and I was headed to my room to change into pajamas when she pulled me back into her again. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again, passionately and aggressively. It made my knees weak, and my stomach do flips, and it took my breath away. Every time we've kissed it's always felt like the first time. It has always been in every way the romantic, clichéd, Hollywood kiss that every girl dreams of." Quinn sighed as she absentmindedly grazed her fingers through flowers in the stands as she walked along them. "I know we've only known each other for barely two months, but I don't know…I can't even look at her without smiling, or feeling like the happiest I've ever been. I've never met anyone like her, and she makes me feel...when I'm with her I miss her. I know that doesn't even make sense, but that's the best way I can describe it. Like when I'm with her I know that eventually one of us will have to leave to go to work, or to run an errand, or hell to even just go to the bathroom. She can be holding me in her arms, and I would be missing her already in that exact moment." Quinn blinked her eyes back into focus and ran her hands through her hair. She turned to face the brunette next to her, who had slipped her arm into Quinn's as they strolled through the farmer's market. The shorter brunette had been quiet the entire time Quinn rambled on, and the blonde was starting to wonder if she was even paying attention.

"It's all so romantic. Girl meets girl, they fall madly in love, but emotional strains prevent feelings from taking over. Until they can't stand it anymore, and just completely give in to their desires. It's all very classic Hollywood love story. Except this time with lesbians," Rachel sighed, as she clasped her hands together against her chest. Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend, _of course she was paying attention, she lives for this kind of stuff, _Quinn thought to herself. "Yes, yes, it's all very romantic," Quinn replied. "But seriously Rach, look at her. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Quinn looked ahead to where Santana was walking arm in arm with Kurt. They had just made it to a booth that was selling hats, and Quinn watched the Latina take photos of Kurt in whatever obscure hat he was trying on. The blonde observed her roommate laugh at the antics of Kurt, as he sashayed from one hat to another. The Latina's face would light up every time she saw something worthy of photographing, and Quinn's heart melted when the brunette herself participated in the trying on of silly hats, even allowing Kurt to take some photos of her. Santana looked back and when her eyes met Quinn's her face lit up again, but in a different way. The brunette smiled and put her hand up to give the blonde a tiny wave before turning her attention back to the man next to her. "My, oh my," Rachel said, garnering the attention of her best friend. "Quinn Fabray, you have got it bad." Quinn rolled her eyes again and playfully bumped the shorter brunette.

"So," Rachel continued as she took a sip from her coffee "then what?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, scrunching up her nose at the short brunette across from her.

"I mean, after that passionate kiss in your apartment," Rachel replied bobbing her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Q, you expect me to believe that? You two have been dying to get into each other's pants since you first met. And you have already succeeded once. Your telling me nothing happened when you two got home from your oh-so romantic date."

"I swear Rach, nothing happened," Quinn replied shaking her head. Rachel's eyes narrowed, clearly depicting that she did not believe her best friend. "Honestly Quinn, I don't know why you're being so shy about this. You've never held back details before," Rachel said dismissively.

"And this is no exception, but only because there are no details to hold back. I assure you, nothing happened."

"She wasn't quite ready yet, huh?"

"For your information," Quinn chided, "I was the one that stopped it." Rachel's eyebrow shot up skeptically. "Don't look at me like that Rachel Berry. I was. The kiss was definitely leading up to something, but after everything that Santana told me on the balloon, you know, everything she went through, the last thing I wanted to do was rush anything. So, I stopped it."

"Did she get mad?" Rachel asked excitedly. "Because I probably would have been pissed."

"No. I explained my reason's to her and she agreed with me."

"And what exactly were your reason's?" Rachel scoffed.

"I told her that I've never felt this away about anybody in my entire life. I told her how much it means to me that she's willing to try, and how I would be willing to do anything to make this work, to make this easy for her. I told her we weren't going to rush anything, and just let things happen naturally."

"How _do _you feel about her?" Quinn turned to look at best friend directly in her eyes so Rachel would know the seriousness in what she was about to say next.

"I am unconditionally, painfully, head over heels in love with her." Quinn closed her eyes when she said the words as the thought of the Latina washed a feeling of indescribable warmth and happiness throughout her body.

"Aawwwww," Rachel cooed, tilting her head to look at the blonde. "You guys are nauseatingly adorable, and if you weren't my best friend I'd be absolutely jealous. And everything is still going well between you two? I mean I know it's only been like two and a half weeks, but still…"

"Well, we're still doing the whole 'not rushing' things. I mean it's not like I've actually said 'I love you' to her, that wouldn't exactly be 'taking it slow.' But there's a lot of cuddle time, and there are a lot of kisses, and that's good enough for me right now. I think she knows how I feel about her, so everything is at her own pace. She said she wasn't quite ready to label whatever this is yet, which is understandable. But like I said, I'm okay with it. She's worth the wait." Quinn paused briefly, contemplating what she had just said. She looked at her best friend who was smiling already at what she knew Quinn was going to say next. "But…I want to say it to her so badly." Rachel laughed at her friend and opened her mouth to say something when she heard Kurt call her from up ahead. The two girls turned to where Kurt was standing, motioning for Rachel to come meet him. The best friends exchanged confused looks before Rachel shrugged and turned to head towards Kurt.

Quinn stayed behind to continue to browse through the scented candle booth they had stopped at. She was perusing through the food scented candles when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. Quinn smiled and leaned back into the kiss, hugging the tanned arms that were wrapped around her waist. "I've always been partial to anything that smells like fresh apples," Santana said into Quinn's ear. The blonde turned in Santana's arms to face the Latina, and gingerly draped her arms around the brunette's neck. "Hey, that's the scent of my body wash," Quinn replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh really," Santana said smiling, leaning in to place quick kiss on the blonde's lips. "You can see the appeal then?" Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes at the Latina's cheesiness before returning the kiss. "They're so cute, aren't they Rach." Santana and Quinn laughed at the sound of Kurt's voice coming up from behind them. They looked at each other before shaking their heads and separating.

"So, I have some good news everyone," Kurt exclaimed. "Do you all remember Blaine from the party?" The three girls all mumbled their "uh-huh's" in response. "Well, he runs this really great club over in Times Square. On Friday and Saturday night's it's a really great nightclub, however Thursday nights are always…" Kurt paused for added dramatic effect, making the girls instinctually lean in as they waited for the punch line. "Open Mic Nights!" Rachel squealed excitedly clapping her hands together, while Quinn smiled indifferently and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Santana, I know you're a good singer, _and _that you play the guitar," Kurt said sternly.

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

"Quinn. She talks about it all the time," Kurt replied nonchalantly. Santana narrowed her eyes and slowly turned to the blonde standing next to her, who was biting furiously at her bottom lip and had turned to look the other way.

"Oh Quinny…" Santana said in a sing-song voice, "care to elaborate?"

"I'm sorry San," Quinn said as she turned to face the Latina. "I hear you in your room all the time. I don't know if you think you're quiet or that it's not audible through the walls, but it is." Quinn squeezed the Latina's hand that she held in hers, pouting slightly. "If it's any consolation I think you're really, _really, _good." Santana rolled her eyes and smiled back at the blonde before kissing her again to let Quinn know she wasn't mad.

"Okay, great," Kurt blurted out, interrupting the roommate's tender moment. "So two weeks from now at 9 O'Clock. I'll text you the directions when the date gets closer. You better bring your A-games ladies, because Kurt Hummel is going to kick some Open Mic ass." The foursome strolled through the market for a little while longer before deciding to call it a night. They hugged their good-byes and the two roommates turned to head towards their apartment, hand in hand.

###

Even though Quinn had decided on giving up on trying to convince the brunette to perform at Open Mic Night, she was still content with the fact that Santana was willing to help Rachel and Quinn practice. She missed being on stage from her days in Glee and was rather excited to be performing on stage with Rachel. The best friends decided that a duet would be fun, since the only duet they really got to perform in high school was when Rachel was contemplating getting a nose job. Since the intentions back then weren't exactly what one would considered good, the two thought this would be a good way to make up for what they missed out in high school. They had only been practicing for five days, but with each passing session she was becoming more confident about performing. For the most part Santana was pretty reserved during the practice sessions, strictly playing along with her acoustic instrument. But after a few days the brunette was clearly becoming more comfortable playing in front of the two girls because when no one was paying attention she would unconsciously play and sing random songs on her guitar. By the fifth day, and after a few glasses of wine their practice session had turned into an awesome jam session filled with acoustic renditions of Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, and even a little acoustic version of Handlebars by The Flobots. Much to Santana and Quinn's surprise, Rachel knew all the words to the song, and after Santana sang a couple of lines the shorter brunette completely took over the song. Normally, this would've irritated Santana but she was just so entertained by Rachel's "inner gangster" she just let her go with it. Santana almost lost her composure when Rachel grabbed at her crotch (like all professional rappers do) and dropped the lines "I can make anybody go to prison, Just because I don't like 'em."

"You know Santana," Rachel said as she was putting her coat on. "You're really good. With you in our group, the three of us would dominate this thing. Kurt wouldn't know what hit him." Quinn smiled at Rachel's determination, even though she already knew what her roommate's response would be. "Sorry Rach, I'm not big on public performances," Santana replied with a sigh. This was only the hundredth time Rachel had tried to get her to perform, and the hundredth time Santana turned her down. Rachel shook her head in disappointment and hugged the two girls. Quinn went to walk Rachel out and Santana went back to her guitar. When Quinn walked back into the room Santana was playing an acoustic version of "Valerie" by The Zutons. Santana looked up to see the blonde watching her and Quinn was sure that she would stop playing. Much to Quinn's delight Santana just smiled when their eyes met and she continued to play, completely letting herself get lost in the song. Quinn slowly walked into the living room, inching herself towards the singing brunette. She cautiously sat next to the Latina keeping her eyes fixed on the singing girl. Quinn had never been more attracted to the Latina than she was at that moment, watching her sing perfect notes with soothing sounds from her guitar. But it wasn't just the singing that Quinn was being drawn to, but rather seeing Santana completely comfortable with Quinn, and allowing Quinn to just sit there and absorb her talent.

When Santana felt the couch beside her dip she opened her eyes and turned to meet the brunette's gazing eyes. Santana locked her eyes with the hazels in front of her and continued to sing as she smiled at Quinn in front of her.

_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess,_

_And I miss your ginger hair,_

_And the way you like to dress,_

_Won't you come on over?_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

"San, oh my god that was amazing," Quinn gushed as the Latina strummed the last chord of the song.

"Thanks, it's my favorite song," Santana replied quietly, trying desperately to fight the blush that threatened to creep up on her face.

"Santana Lopez, are you blushing?" The brunette rolled her eyes at Quinn's playful jest.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't take compliments well, okay?"

"Well, you should get used to them, because when people hear you sing that's all they'll be saying to you."

"You know I don't sing in front of people," Santana replied with a chuckle as she set her guitar down next to her.

"You sang in front of me," Quinn said quietly.

"You're different, Q."

"Oh yeah," Quinn replied skeptically. "How so?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged. "I don't mind letting my guard down around you. Actually, it's more than that. I _want_ to let my guard down around you." Quinn smiled at her roommate as Santana took her hand and began tracing random shapes in her palm. "I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel, Q. I know that you know how difficult it is for me to open up and let people in, so you have no idea how much what you're willing to do means to me. I know this isn't exactly an ideal relation-"

"Stop talking," Quinn said as she gently placed her fingers on Santana's lips to cease movement. "I told you I am willing to do anything to make you and I work. San, I want you to know that I love you." Quinn saw a brief flash of panic on her roommates face. She quickly cupped Santana's chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "And I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just wanted to tell you because I do. And that is the reason why I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have, do you understand?" Santana smiled meekly and nodded her head, and then she leaned in and placed a not-so-gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her in close, tangling her fingers in the dark black hair. She massaged the brunette's lips with her own, gently sliding her tongue in and out of Santana's mouth while the Latina's hands roamed freely along Quinn's back. They slowed their actions down and organically adjusted their position so that the two were locked into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I can't say it back yet," Santana whispered into the blonde's neck. Quinn smiled and kissed the base of the brunette's neck. "I'm not worried about it." They sat like that for a couple more minutes, peppering one another with lazy kisses and just enjoying each other's company.

"So," Santana said leaning back to look at her roommate, "what should we do now?" Quinn smiled and kissed the brunette again multiple times before releasing herself from the embrace and walked over to pick up Santana's guitar. Quinn sauntered back over to where Santana was sitting, and with a smirk on her face she handed the guitar to the Latina. "How about some Maroon 5?"

###

The foursome arrived at the bar right at 9:00 and quickly found a table close to the stage. They all chatted away excitedly about their upcoming performances. Kurt seemed particularly confident today, since he and Blaine had been working on some sort of mash-up of Madonna and Depeche Mode. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend, warning him to not get his hopes up. The shorter brunette was confident that she and Quinn would take the title of best performance of the evening after their acoustic version of Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_.

The group applauded as the last artist finished his rendition of LMFAO's _Sexy and I Know It_. "You know what, that was actually pretty good," Santana said leaning closer to Quinn so she could hear her. "I think it was better than the original. Okay, we're up blondie." Quinn nodded in agreement, but made no indication of getting out of her seat any time soon. Santana did a double-take glance at the blonde sitting next to her when she noticed Quinn biting her lip and looking quite nervous. "Q, are you nervous?"

"No," Quinn scoffed. "Uhm, maybe. Shit, San, I'm freaking out." Santana chuckled and took Quinn's hand reassuringly.

"Really? This is nothing compared to all the performances you did in Glee club. You'll be great. You and Rachel have been practicing non-stop."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. All you have to do is go up there and play the guitar," Quinn whined. "And plus this is a completely different setting. This is way more…I don't know…intimate. During glee performances the lights were so bright you couldn't really make eye contact with anyone even if you wanted to. Here you can see _everyone._ She didn't want her best friend to hear that she was freaking out because the last thing she needed was a lecture about mind over matter or something along those lines. "If you get nervous just look at me. I'll be sitting right next to you," Santana leaned in closer and brought her lips right up to the blonde's ear. "You're going to kill it," Santana whispered. She kissed Quinn on the cheek and pulled her off the chair and directed her towards the stage where Rachel was already waiting.

Of course Rachel took it upon herself to introduce them, and then turned to Santana and gave her a slight head nod, and with that Santana started playing the chords that they had been practicing. Rachel sang the first few versus flawlessly of course, and as Quinn's lines drew closer she could feel her throat tighten up. She gulped nervously and turned to the Latina beside her. Santana met the blonde's gaze and gave her a reassuring head nod. Quinn watched as Santana mouthed the lyrics that were coming up next and smiled encouragingly. The twinkle in Santana's eyes and the comforting smile was what Quinn needed to forget about everybody else in the room and find her voice. She kept her eyes fixed on the Latina as she sang her part of the song, completely oblivious to crowd watching them.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

When the song finished Quinn was brought back to reality by the sound of the applause. She turned to face the crowd, once again aware of being on stage. She felt hands wrap around her from the side as Rachel enveloped her in a tight hug. "Quinn, you were amazing," the shorter brunette said from beside her. "No way Rach, you were amazing," Quinn laughed returning the hug. "Let's just agree that we were both amazing," Rachel said as she made some stage curtsies and blew kisses at the crowd. Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pulled her best friend off stage. Halfway back to their table the blonde stopped suddenly and turned back towards the stage. Amidst all the hoopla she failed to realize Santana slip away.

"Rach, where did Santana go?" Quinn asked looking around the stage only to see the MC making his way back to microphone stand.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, joining her best friend in a quick scan of the room. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought she was right behind us. She probably just went to use the ladies room or something. Did you see how many glasses of water she drank?" Blaine began to introduce the next performance as Rachel pulled Quinn back to her seat.

"Let's hear it one more time for the two lovely ladies," Blaine said rousing up another round of applause from the crowd. The two girls smiled and waved graciously at the people around them as Blaine continued to talk. "So our last performance of the evening was kind of last minute. She asked me if I could squeeze her in, to which I replied hell yeah!" The two girls were too busy listening to Kurt babble on about how their duet was amazing and that they should've been doing duets all along in Glee club, that none of them were even paying attention to what was going on onstage. It was only when Rachel gasped and grabbed Quinn's arm for attention, that everyone stopped talking and followed Rachel's gaze. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Santana Lopez."

**A/N:** The songs referred to in this story are:

"Handlebars" by The Flobots

"Valerie" by The Zutons (a really good acoustic rendition can be found on YouTube by only1Noah, posted by Jay Lichty)

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Glee version


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she watched her roommate take a seat on a bar stool on stage with her Lichty guitar resting on her knee.

"What is she doing?" Rachel whispered next to Quinn.

"You think her mouth would be hanging open like that if she knew?" Kurt deadpanned, earning him a death stare from the short brunette.

"Quinn, did she mention anything about performing," Rachel asked again. Quinn just shook her head silently, clearly still in shock from seeing her roommate on stage. "For the past two weeks all she's been saying is how she doesn't sing in front of people," Quinn said as her eyes remained trained on Santana.

"Well, I certainly can't believe this," Rachel snorted as she crossed her arms in irritations. "I have been harassing that girl for the past two weeks, trying to get her to sing with us. And for the past two weeks she has been feeding me bologna about having stage fright. Evidently that was all bull poop. I mean honestly, if she didn't want to perform with us she-"

"Ssshhhhhh," Quinn hissed, as Santana began speaking into the microphone.

"Uhm, hi everyone," Santana said apprehensively into the microphone. "So I don't normally do this kind of thing, so uhm…bare with me." A small feeling of guilt started to bubble inside Quinn as she watched the Latina nervously stumble around her words. The blonde couldn't help but feel that maybe she had pressured her too much about performing. A huge part of the blonde wanted to run on stage to rescue the brunette, the way she had done for Quinn during their performance, however she was anchored to her chair from sheer curiosity. What could the Latina possibly be singing tonight, and more importantly, what made her change her mind? "So, I know this is super cheeseball," Santana said chuckling to herself as she tuned her guitar, "but I thought this song was the best way to describe how I've been feeling lately." Quinn bit down on her lips nervously as the brunette continued to talk. "And it's dedicated to someone in the audience." Quinn could feel the heat rush up her neck and practically saw herself turn red. She heard her two friends next to her coo and "awww" in excitement, which would normally earn them an infamous Quinn Fabray death glare, but she was so mesmerized by the Latina in front of her that she barely even noticed. Santana cleared her throat, closed her eyes and began to play.

_Mmmmmm mmm_

_You by the light_

_Is the greatest find_

_In a world_

_Full of wrong_

_You're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it_

_Through the lonely_

_To the other side_

Quinn watched Santana open her eyes and look directly at her. She smiled when her eyes met Quinn's, and her face lit up the way it always did when she looked at the blonde.

_You said it again,_

_My hearts in motion_

_Every word feels_

_Like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows_

_Burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only life_

_Life_

Quinn gasped at the words being sung, and she could feel the hint of tears in her eyes. She attempted to swallow the softball-sized lump in her throat and struggled to find oxygen. When Rachel glanced over at her best friend she could see the tears threatening to spill over so She reached across the table and gave Quinn's hand a small, comforting squeeze. Santana continued to sing and her eyes never faltered from the hazel eyes in front of her.

_This could be good_

_It's already better than that_

_And nothing's worse_

_Than knowing I'm holding back_

_You could be all that I need_

_If I let you try_

_You said it again,_

_My hearts in motion_

_Every word feels_

_Like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows_

_Burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only life_

_I only said it 'cause I mean it_

_Oh I only mean it_

_'Cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt_

_What I've been dreaming_

_'cause it fills me up_

_And holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

_You said it again_

_My hearts in motions_

_Every word feels_

_Like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows_

_Burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only life_

_Life, life_

_In my only life_

Santana finished the last chords of the song as she watched Quinn wipe away the stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. The crowd, including the patrons sitting at the same table as Quinn, erupted in applause, whooping and whistling at the brunette on stage. Santana smiled bashfully, and mumbled a gracious "thank you" into the mic. Santana never took her eyes off her roommate and watched as the blonde whispered something to Rachel before getting up and heading for the exit. Santana scrunched her brow in confusion as she watched the blonde walk out of the club with her coat in hand. The brunette maneuvered her way through the crowd, humbly acknowledging those who congratulated her on a good performance, until she finally made it to the table where Quinn _was_ sitting.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Santana that was the most romantic thing I've ever seen anyone do," Kurt gushed before Santana could even utter a word.

"Yes, Santana that was amazing," Rachel said excitedly. "And although I should be upset with you for opting to do a solo performance instead of joining us, I'm not because I'm way too moved to be feeling such negative emotions."

"Oh will you stop rambling," Kurt scolded. "I want to hear what inspired her!"

"Well isn't it obvious Kurt, clearly she was inspired by-"

"Hey," Santana interrupted, clapping her hands to garner the attention of the bickering individuals. "Bobbsey Twins, cool it. Where did Quinn go?"

"Oh, she said she had to leave," Rachel replied casually. She smiled at Kurt smugly before continuing. "If you hurry you can probably catch her."

Santana didn't even wait for the shorter brunette to finish her sentence before she grabbed her coat and booked it out of the club. She ran out the door and quickly glanced in both directions before she caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. She pulled her coat on and made a run for it, mentally high-fiving herself for deciding to wear jeans and chucks for her outfit. She called out to the blonde, but much to her disappointment Quinn continued to walk away.

"Quinn, wait up," Santana called as she closed the distance between she and her roommate. "Quinn, I said. Wait. Up," she said, huffing each word individually as she tried to catch her breath. She reached the blonde and tugged on the sleeve of her coat when suddenly the blonde spun around and lunged into Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck. Up until that moment Santana thought the only logical explanation for Quinn leaving the club was because she was humiliated by the spectacle Santana had made of herself, so she was expecting a stern lecture. The gesture being made by the blonde caught the Latina so off guard that at first she didn't move. It wasn't until she heard the blonde's voice that she wrapped her arms around her roommate's waist, hugging her tightly.

"San, I don't know what to say," Quinn said, slightly choking on her words.

"I meant every word," Santana hummed, kissing her roommate's neck lovingly.

"Why now? I mean, what changed?" Santana leaned back to look into the almond shaped hazel eyes that she loved so much.

"I've wanted to say that to you for so long now. Quinn, I fell in love with you a long time ago." Santana smiled, and grazed her thumb along Quinn's bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her. Quinn melted into the kiss, pulling the brunette into her as close as possible. Santana smiled into the blonde's lips, and then began trailing kisses along Quinn's jawline, then down to her collarbone, then back up just below Quinn's earlobe. "Quinn Fabray, I am so in love with you," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. Before Santana knew what was happening she was being pulled, rather forcefully, towards a waiting taxi. "Q, what the hell are you doing," Santana asked, laughing at her roommate's antics. "We're going home," Quinn said without looking back, but with firm authority. "Right now."

###

The cab ride back to the apartment was a quiet one, and the only sound in the car was the faint music from the radio. The two girls clasped each other's hands tightly but their eyes remained trained outside their windows. Santana knew that if she were to turn and catch a glimpse of Quinn's perfect complexion, or the flecks of green in her eyes, or god forbid, if the blonde was biting at her bottom lip, Santana would come undone and lose all self-control. But she remained focused and steadfast because the last thing she wanted to do was cheapen the night by _doing it_ in the back seat of a taxi. After twelve excruciating minutes the taxi finally pulled up in front of the apartment building. Santana paid the cab driver and the two women walked silently towards their apartment. The elevator ride was equally as quiet, and although it only took them sixty seconds to make it to their respective floor, it felt like forever.

Santana unlocked the front door and stepped aside to let Quinn go first, then she took a deep breath and followed her inside. Quinn took a few steps forward and just as she turned around Santana was there, crashing her lips onto the blondes. Santana guided Quinn down the hall and into her bedroom while keeping her lips firmly planted on her roommate's lips, and neck, and anyplace else where skin was exposed, pulling on loose articles of clothing. Once in the bedroom Santana slipped her hand underneath Quinn's top, running them up and down the blonde's ribs and abdomen. The brunette lifted Quinn's top and kissed her way down the blonde's body, sucking gently in some spots, and not so gently in others and made her way to the waistline of Quinn's jeans where she traced her tongue just underneath the hem of her pants, causing the blonde to bury her hands in dark hair. Santana unbuttoned Quinn's Levi's and slowly lowered the zipper, kissing and teasing the pale skin as she did so. Santana stood up pulling off Quinn's top along the way and brought her lips once again to those of Quinn's. She massaged the blonde's lips with her own, sucking and gently nipping at her bottom lip. She slid her tongue deep into Quinn's mouth, inducing a deep moan from the blonde. Quinn sucked on Santana's tongue, savoring the taste of the brunette's mouth while Santana slid her hands around Quinn's bottom and with little exertion lifted the blonde onto her bed.

Quinn unbuttoned Santana's shirt and wasted no time removing the brunette's bra and wrapping her lips around the dark, perfectly round, erect nipple in front of her. She pulled the sensitive body part gently with her teeth, flicking the nub with the tip of her tongue. "Oh, fuck Q," Santana hummed as she threw her head back in pleasure. With a quick adjustment Quinn flipped the two of them over so that she was the one now straddling the brunette. She leaned in and took Santana's mouth into hers again, than dragged her tongue to Santana's ear, sucking and licking along the way. "I want you so bad San," Quinn whispered seductively into the brunette's ear. "Too many clothes," Santana huffed, tugging away at Quinn's jeans. Quinn smiled at the brunette's desperation as she worked furiously to pull off her counterparts clothing. When Quinn's pants were successfully discarded Santana slid her hand between them and rubbed Quinn's noticeably drenched underwear.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Santana breathed.

"Mmhmm. I told you Santana, I want you so bad," Quinn said. Santana skillfully unclasped Quinn's bra with one hand and threw it across the room while simultaneously pushing Quinn's underwear off with her legs. She looked up at Quinn's completely naked body and was in complete awe of the sight before her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Santana said as she raked her eyes up and down the blonde's body. Quinn crashed her mouth onto Santana's, sucking on her tongue and pulling at her lips. Without breaking the kiss Quinn feverishly pulled at Santana's underwear until she successfully managed to slip it completely off. Quinn brought up her thigh to graze the part of Santana that so desperately needed attention, inducing a sexy growl from the Latina. Santana was dripping from the touch of Quinn's body. The friction made the brunette's stomach tighten and she shuddered at the intimate touch. Quinn lowered herself past the brunette's perfect breasts, and glided her tongue across her tight, caramel colored abs, and continued to move past the brunette's belly button until she positioned herself perfectly between her lover's legs. She kissed the inside of Santana's thighs working her way further in. The brunette writhed in anticipation as tiny sounds of whimpers escaped her mouth. Quinn flicked Santana's hypersensitive clit with the tip of her tongue ever so slightly causing the brunette to twitch.

"Please Quinn. Oh shiiit," Santana said in a huff. "Oh my god, Q, I need you." At the sound of Santana's pleading words Quinn lay her tongue flat against Santana's throbbing center and dragged it all the way to the top where she took the brunette's clit in her mouth and sucked and flicked and massaged it generously. Santana dug her fingers into the blonds scalp, moaning for more. Quinn explored the inside of the brunette's dripping folds with her tongue, while her right hand massaged and tantalized the hard nipple above her. When the blonde had Santana begging for release she brought her tongue back to the brunette's entrance and plunged her tongue deep inside her. Santana's instinctually began rolling her hips to flow in rhythm with the movements of Quinn's tongue. Santana dug her fingers into the blonde's scalp as Quinn picked up her pace.

With every thrust of her tongue and massage of her thumb against the brunette's clit Santana came closer and closer to the edge. "Quinn, fuck…don't stop." With one final thrust Santana became unhinged and the orgasm that had been building up exploded throughout her body. The blonde did not stop her ministrations, which encouraged the electric sensation that was rolling through Santana's entire body. As the brunette came down from her euphoria Quinn licked up the rest of Santana's juices, silently laughing each time the swipe of her tongue would cause the brunette to twitch. She crawled up the brunette's limp body, strategically kissing extra sensitive spots along the way. Before Quinn could speak, Santana captured her mouth in hers, completely bypassing "gentle" and going straight for the "I want you and I want you now" kiss. She flipped them over and began kissing along the blonde's neck and collarbone, subtly sucking at Quinn's pulse points. She lowered herself to Quinn's bare chest and grazed her tongue along the Quinn's breast eventually making her way to the small pink nipple. Santana took the pink part of Quinn's breast in her mouth, flicking the erect nipple as she held it between her teeth. While her mouth was busy tantalizing Quinn's breasts, she slid one of her hands underneath her and ran her fingers up the entire length of Quinn's center. The blonde bit her bottom lip and moaned in satisfaction at the touch. Santana slipped her fingers in and out of the blonde's wet folds while gently rubbing small circles around Quinn's throbbing clit. Quinn instinctually brought one of her legs up around the brunette's waist, using the strength of thighs to hold on to the Latina.

"San, no more teasing," Quinn breathed. The blonde pulled Santana's face up to hers and engaged in another battle of dominance with their tongues. Santana's hand rubbed up and down the blonde's center and when all her fingers were sufficiently lubricated with Quinn's juices she plunged two fingers into her center. Quinn pulled away from the kiss with a grunt and brought her arm around the Latina's neck holding her tight. She buried her face into the brunette's neck and Santana could feel the blonde's warm erratic breaths. Santana pumped in an out in smooth rhythm with the roll of Quinn's hips.

"Oh my god, San," Quinn breathed, "Faster. Harder baby." Santana curled her fingers as she pumped in and out faster and deeper while massaging Quinn's clit with her thumb. Quinn's fingernails dug into the Latina's skin as she slowly became undone. "Oh fuuhuck Santana," Quinn screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Santana could feel the blonde's center tighten around her fingers and the blonde shudder underneath her. Quinn held on to the Latina tightly, keeping her face buried into her neck as she breathed heavily while she rode out her high. The blonde's leg fell limply from around Santana's waist and Quinn shuddered at the loss of contact as Santana slowly pulled out of the blonde. Santana pulled back a little to look at the blonde who lay on her back with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. The Latina leaned forward and kissed the blonde on her lips.

"You look like you just got thoroughly rocked," Santana said with a smirk.

"I'd say something witty but I can't seem to piece together anything coherent," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh.

"Nap time?" Santana asked with the tiniest of pouts. Quinn just smiled and nodded as she placed a quick kiss on the Latina's lips. They shuffled underneath the covers, and after Santana pulled in behind Quinn to make the perfect spoon, both women drifted off to a deep slumber completely satisfied and completely happy.

###

Quinn awoke a several hours later with a serene smile on her face. She yawned as she stretched her limbs to their maximum lengths, working out the stiffness that had settled in during the night. She turned to place a kiss on the lips of the sleeping beauty next to her but was disappointed to only find rumpled empty sheets. She sat up looking around as the familiar feeling of abandonment slowly began to settle in. The blonde looked at the clock next to her and saw that it was just after before six in the morning, so she knew that it was still too early for Santana's morning run. She was just about to pick up her phone to frantically call the Latina when the bedroom door slowly opened. Quinn looked up to see her favorite brunette walk in wearing nothing but an oversized "Frankie Says Relax" tee shirt and a glass of water in her hand. Quinn smiled casually at her roommate, trying desperately to hide the look of relief that replaced the panic that had surfaced earlier.

"Thought I high-tailed it outta here again?" the Latina asked sweetly as she walked towards the bed. Quinn frowned, disappointed that the Latina picked up on her trepidation. "I'm sorry," Santana said, leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek. "I was thirsty," the brunette clarified as she offered some of her beverage to Quinn. The blonde smiled bashfully as she took the water. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the cool liquid hit her lips. She took several gulps, allowing the drink to flood the desert that her mouth had become.

"Jeez, Q. Thirsty much?" Santana asked laughing at the empty glass that the blonde handed back to her.

"I guess I was a little more thirsty than I thought," Quinn replied with a chuckle. Santana cupped the blonde's cheek and placed another good morning kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Hi," the brunette said resting her forehead against Quinn's.

"Hi yourself," Quinn said returning the kiss.

"You will never wake up alone again after a night of making love." Quinn smiled at the sweet words spoken by her lover.

"It's still dark out. Can we sleep in a little bit longer," Quinn asked with a cute pout on her lips. Santana chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "But you can't come back to bed with that on," Quinn said as she tugged at the brunette's shirt. Santana rolled her eyes and got up to make her way to the other side of the bed, stripping her shirt along the way. She crawled in directly behind the blonde, and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist to pull her in as close as possible. Quinn took the brunette's hand into hers, bringing it up to her chest as Santana kissed along Quinn's bare shoulder.

"Quinn?" Santana asked from behind her.

"Hmm?"

"You asked me last night what changed." Quinn nodded to indicate she was listening.

"I've always known. I mean since the day we first met. I know people don't believe in love at first sight, and I'll admit that I was one of those people. Up until you knocked on my bedroom door the first time. But I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, because then it would become tangible, and fragile, and breakable. It would become real." Quinn played idly played with the brunette's hand as Santana opened up to her, occasionally placing soft kisses in her palm or on her fingers. "Well, the day before yesterday we were at the grocery store standing in line at the register, and there was a little kid in front of us." Quinn scrunched her nose trying to remember what the brunette was referring to. "Oh yeah, he was buying a box of cereal and some milk," Quinn said.

"Right, but he didn't have enough money. He was short by three dollars, and without even thinking about it you pulled out some money and gave it to the cashier."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you would've done the same thing," Quinn said squeezing as she intertwined their fingers.

"Oh I know. But it wasn't that you gave the kid money. It's what you said as we walked out of the store." Quinn turned to face the brunette, laying her arm across Santana's caramel colored hip. She scrunched her brow trying to remember what it was that she said that influenced Santana to profess her undying love for her. Santana smiled at the blonde in front of her, completely enamored at how adorable Quinn looked when she was trying to think of something.

"You said that you like to believe that tiny acts of kindness like that become the foundation of all great people. You are the most remarkable woman I've ever met, and your never-ending kindness is what I love the most about you. That's when I knew I was ready to tell you. And I will tell you everyday that I love you. You're way too amazing to run from, Q." Quinn looked up to meet the brunette's gaze and got lost in the passion and sincerity that exuded from her eyes as Santana reached over to wipe the tear that Quinn wasn't aware had fallen. The blonde closed the distance again, kissing the Latina passionately and lovingly as the brunette held her cheeks in her hands. "I love you, too," she whispered into the lips of the brunette.

**A/N:** I had chapter 11 finished a long time ago, but I didn't want to post that until I was done with chapter 12. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. I didn't realize it would take me this long to get them to this point, lol. The song Santana sang in this chapter is "Terrified," by Katharine McPhee, written by Kara Diogaurdi and Jason Reeves. Also, I'd just like to extend my gratitude yet again for the reviews, follows, and feedbacks. It's like an awesome high-five every time :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 13:

"Bro! How's it going?" shouted the excited young man from the other end of the receiver.  
"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me that?" Santana laughed into her cell phone. The truth is she really didn't mind being called that, and in actuality kind of liked the term of endearment.  
"But you are though. You're my best lezbro. I don't have a lot of female friends that'll check out girls with me. You're like the best wing man ever."  
"It's good to hear from you too, Puckerman," Santana said sarcastically into the phone, regardless of the smile on her face.  
"So, I have news," Puck said, ignoring Santana's playful sarcasm. "I'm going to be in NY in two weeks and I miss my friend. How about some bro time?"

"That's awesome! Most definitely we will hang out," the brunette said excitedly into her phone as she crossed the street towards the restaurant where her friends waited.  
"Great! I'll text you the details."  
"Okay sounds good." Santana walked through the door and gave the room a quick scan before she saw Kurt waving to her.  
"I've missed you dude. I can't wait to catch up," Puck said genuinely from the other line.  
"Me too, bro. Yeah, we definitely have a lot to catch up on," Santana said as her eyes met the eyes of her favorite blonde. Santana was always amazed at how effortlessly beautiful Quinn looked, and it never ceased to take Santana's breath away. She said her good-byes on the phone just as she reached the table where Quinn, Kurt and Rachel were sitting. She slid into the booth next to Quinn, placing a chaste "hello" kiss on the blonde's lips before acknowledging the other patrons at the table.

"Sorry, I'm late guys," Santana said as she peeled off her coat and scarf.  
"No worries," Kurt replied with a wave of his hand. "We just sat down. The waitress hasn't even been by yet." Santana nodded in relief of not being overly tardy before turning again to face the girl next to her. "Hi there," she said with a smile. "How's your day going?" Quinn leaned in and placed another kiss on the lips of the brunette next to her, this one a smidge longer than their first kiss. "Better now that you're here," Quinn replied with a smile. The attention of the two lovebirds were immediately brought back to earth when awkward coughing erupted from the two individuals seated in front of them. The two girls chuckled before pulling apart and hiding their blushing faces behind their menus. "Honestly, you two act like you never see each other," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Need I remind you that you two are roommates?" Quinn stuck her tongue out at her best friend while Santana just shook her head in amusement at the blonde's childish gesture.

"So, I was on the phone with Puck when I walked in a little bit ago," Santana began to explain as she unfolded the napkin onto her lap.

"Ah, good ol' Noah," Rachel sighed facetiously. "What is the rock star up to these days?"  
"Just touring a lot around the country. Actually, he's going to be in town in a couple of weeks," Santana said matter-of-factly to the group. "And it'll be his birthday when he's here, so I was thinking of throwing him a party at the apartment." Santana got a round of head nods and "good idea's" from the other three sitting at the table

The foursome continued their meal in casual conversation, thinking of ideas as to what to serve at Puck's birthday shindig. Santana knew a few DJ's from some of the local clubs she had taken photos for, so she was pretty confident that she could book someone for the night. Rachel and Quinn were in charge of decorations, while Kurt took it upon himself to be in charge of beverages (alcohol and otherwise) and snacks. The four agreed that each would participate in one way or another with the guest list, since Santana knew people that the other three didn't, and vice versa.

"As much as I hate to eat and run, I'm afraid it's time for me to go," Santana said with a sigh, garnering her a round of "boo's" from the roommate's across the table. The brunette laughed at Kurt and Rachel's response as she turned to face the blonde for the first time since the mention of Puck earlier. "So, I probably won't get off until pretty late tonight," the brunette said with a small pout. "One of my students is coming tomorrow before class to make up and exam, so I have to be at school extra early tomorrow morning. I'll probably be in bed by the time you get home," Quinn replied sadly. "But you can always just wake me up when you get home," Quinn suggested devilishly, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde. The two girls both chuckled at Quinn's implication, ignoring the mock gagging sounds coming from the Rachel and Kurt. "As amazing as that sounds, I wouldn't want you to be tired tomorrow," Santana said as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. "Seriously, ladies, I just ate," Kurt said in mock disgust. Quinn rolled her eyes as the brunette slid out of the booth, exchanged farewells with Kurt and Rachel and headed out the door.

"You two are just too adorable to describe," Rachel exclaimed as soon as the Latina was out of earshot. "How are things going, I assume fairy-tail fabulous."

"Yeah, things are pretty amazing," Quinn said quietly, running her middle finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"So, give us all the juicy details," Kurt pleaded, "I mean you live together, so it's probably insanely hot every night. Quite frankly I'm surprised you're even able to walk." Rachel snorted at Kurt's jest while Quinn just glared at her two friends.

"For your information," Quinn said in her most serious tone, "Santana and I have very mature relationship. We actually hardly even sleep in the same room." Kurt and Rachel both looked at each other before throwing Quinn an incredulous facial expression.

"You expect us to believe that?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do, because it's the truth. Santana is still asleep when I leave in the morning because she comes home so late, and by the time she gets home I'm almost always already asleep, and she doesn't want to wake me up. It's actually quite considerate of her," Quinn explained. The last part of her sentence trailed off and had it not been for her best friend's insane ability to read the blonde, it would have gone unnoticed.

"And that bother's the hell out of you," Rachel said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes!" Quinn replied, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I feel like she's constantly walking on eggshells around me. Like she's afraid to be too aggressive or forward because she's scared to come off as too clingy or something."

"Maybe she's just shy," Kurt said, trying his best to reassure his friend. "Give her some time."

"I don't know," Quinn said, shaking her head. "I think it's more than that. I'm always the first one to initiate sex, or any kind of intimate contact for that matter. I did an experiment last week where I shamelessly and blatantly threw myself at her. I got her all worked up, and just when I thought she couldn't handle it anymore I stopped abruptly, kissed her good night and went to bed. I waited, hoping she'd follow but she never did." Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose and tightly shut her eyes as the memories of that night's frustration flooded her mind. "Don't get me wrong," she continued, "when I do initiate contact it's amazing. She's attentive, and caring, and intimate, and romantic, and perfect. But I seriously believe that if I didn't make any moves we would spend our time together exchanging high-fives and awkward eye contact. Then there's me, on the other hand who can barely control myself around her. Either she has super human will power, or maybe she's just not as into me as I am into her." Quinn winced at the last thought, underestimating how much it would hurt to say that concept out loud.

"You don't honestly believe _that_, do you," Kurt asked, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief.

"No. I guess not," Quinn said deflatedly. "I guess I just want her to completely let go. I just want her to let me in. I see how much she wants me when I catch her looking at me and I feel it when we kiss, and when we're intimate. But she never gives in."

"Quinn," Rachel said, earning the attention of her friend. "You know how much her previous relationship left her emotionally scarred. So you knew going into this that it wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park." Quinn nodded in agreement as Rachel continued with her two-cents. "She's your girlfriend, just sit down and talk it out like mature adults." Quinn winced again at the "g" word and looked away from the direction of the shorter brunette. Kurt gasped slightly at the blonde's reaction as Rachel's eyes narrowed into a laser-like glare that could have burned a hole right through the Quinn's forehead.

"You two _have_ established that she is, in fact, your girlfriend, right?" Rachel asked in a much deeper, more threatening voice. Quinn bit her lip in silence, and lowered her eyes.

"Well," Quinn began with trepidation, "we haven't exactly labeled anything per se."

"Oh girl," Kurt said shaking his head, "I know you don't like doing the whole lesbian 'so what exactly are we' talk, but seriously, you have to."

"Totally," Rachel agreed, nodding her head adamantly. "You've already exchanged 'I love you's.' What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to freak her out."

"So, it appears that Santana isn't the only one walking on eggshells," Kurt pointed out.

"Look," Rachel chimed in, reaching across the table to rest her hand on Quinn's clasped hands across the table. "Because of Santana's past I think it's even more important for you two to have 'the talk.' Not only for her sake, but more importantly for yours. The last thing we want is for you to get hurt Quinn."

###

After a night of restlessly tossing and turning in her bed, Quinn woke up the next morning equally as agitated as she was when she left the restaurant the night before. She heard Santana come home around 2:30 in the morning and contemplated getting out of bed to meet the brunette, but decided to be stubborn and see what she would do. Even though Santana had never come into her room at night to sleep with her after she had already fallen asleep, there was still a small amount of wishful thinking that maybe it would be different this time. But as expected, Quinn just heard Santana's quiet footsteps shuffle to the bathroom, around the kitchen for a little bit, then eventually back to her bedroom, followed by the subtle click of her door knob. It was at that moment that Quinn would test the Latina one more time, and withhold any form of intimate contact. _We'll see who breaks first._

She blinked a few times, allowing her pupils to adjust to the dimly lit room when the subtle aroma of freshly brewed coffee and her favorite breakfast food wafted into her bedroom. She stood up and stretched out all her stiffened muscles, while glancing at the LED clock on her dresser that read 6:30 am. Quinn trudged out of her bedroom, letting her nose lead the way and was surprised to find Santana in front of the stove, with a spatula in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Good morning," Quinn said sleepily as she came up next to Santana to see what the brunette was up to.

"Morning," Santana said, greeting the blonde with a smile.

"What're you doing up? You must've only had a few hours of sleep."

"Three, to be exact. But that's okay, I can always go back to bed after you leave. I wanted to cook you breakfast before school today," Santana said as she poured coffee into Quinn's favorite mug. She handed the hot beverage to the blonde, and Quinn closed her eyes as she took in the soothing smell, mouthing a silent "thank you" to Santana. "Plus, something came up and I wanted to make sure I told you right away. Our schedules have been so hectic, I wasn't sure I when I'd get a chance to sit and chat with you." Santana scooped some eggs onto a plate for Quinn, accompanied by three strips of bacon. She made another plate for herself and made her way to the counter to join Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn said sincerely, blushing at the caring gesture. "So what's up?"

"It's nothing bad, I just have to leave for a few days," Santana explained.

"Oh, really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, the magazine was going to send a photographer to Chicago to do a photo shoot for some up-and-coming Indy Rock band, but the photographer they were going to send can't make it anymore. So yesterday they asked me if I could make the trip."

"When do you leave?"

"Wednesday night, coming home Saturday morning."

"Oh." Quinn couldn't hide her disappointment. This would be their first time being apart since they moved in together, and the blonde already missed her roommate/girlfriend or whatever she was. The last thought reminded her of her mission to get Santana to break out of her shell. "Well, I'll miss you," Quinn said, smiling the girl sitting next to her. She held Santana's gaze for a little longer, moving her eyes along the brunette's flawless skin, deep chocolate eyes, and invitingly unfair luscious lips. _It's not fair that every time I look at her, all I want to do is jump her bones._ Quinn was about to give in to her desire to take Santana's full lips into her own when she snapped herself back to reality. She blinked a few times while simultaneously clearing her throat as she stood up to take their now empty dishes to the sink.

"Thank you for breakfast again," Quinn said, as she leaned in to give the brunette a chaste kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude. She wanted to show her gratitude in a fashion that was a lot more elaborate but she was determined to stick to her guns. The fact that the love of her life would be leaving for a few days at the end of the week only made her yearning for the brunette worse, but she knew she had to stick to the plan. "I'm going to get ready for work. Go back to bed San." The brunette smiled and nodded as Quinn leaned in to place another chaste kiss on her lips before she headed to the bathroom.

###

Much to Quinn's disappointment, her elaborate scheme to withhold any kind of flirtatious advances or intimate contact failed to have the impact on the brunette that she had hoped for. Quinn was reaching the end of her breaking point, but it wasn't the breaking point of her arousal, but that of her patience. Every day that Santana ignored the fact that there had been little to no intimate contact between the two drove another hurtful spike into Quinn's heart, and she was truly starting to doubt the brunette's feelings for her. Now, a half an hour before the brunette was to be picked up by taxi, and in what should have been spent cuddling together, Quinn found herself instead watching the Latina frantically throw last minute items into her suitcase.

"Okay, I think I've got everything," Santana said glancing through her belongings once again. "The taxi should be here any minute. I hope the weather is okay, I heard it's supposed to be snowing pretty good in Chicago right now." She continued to ramble for a few seconds more before she noticed that Quinn hadn't said anything for a few minutes. She looked up from the suitcase she was zipping closed to find the blonde thumbing through her phone with a stone cold expression on her face. "Hey, is something bothering you?" Quinn glanced up from her phone briefly before she responded with facetious "Nope." Santana shrugged her shoulders and left to gather some last minute toiletries from the bathroom. The indifferent reaction from the Latina to Quinn's coldness was the last straw, and Quinn found herself marching towards the bathroom, her frustration and impatience bubbling to the surface.

"I can't believe you're just going to leave without making any kind of an attempt to fix things," Quinn blurted as she burst through the bathroom door where she met a startled brunette. Santana stared blankly at the blonde with her mouth foaming from the toothpaste, utterly confused at the outburst. Quinn took advantage of the fact that Santana couldn't interrupt because her mouth was full of toothpaste and continued with her rant. "I have spent the last five days trying to avoid all contact with you to see if you'd even notice. And now here we are, with you about to leave for three days and you haven't even noticed. Why am I the only one making the first move, or initiating sex, or anything that remotely resembles that this is a relationship?" Santana hurriedly finished brushing her teeth as the blonde abruptly turned and stormed away in the opposite direction.

"Q, what the hell?" Santana yelled after the blonde as ran out of the bathroom. "Am I missing something here?"

"I mean come on San, what's the deal with you? One minute you're telling me that you're so in love with me, we have amazing sex, and the next minute your like some celibate nun. I'm pretty convinced that if it weren't for me, you'd act like nothing ever happened between us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana said angrily. She could feel the heat rushing up her neck.

"It means I want you to loosen up," Quinn said, her voice escalating ever so slightly. "What the hell are you so afraid of?"

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," Santana interrupted, shaking her head. "You're upset because you feel that I'm not as affectionate as you are?"

"Bingo," Quinn quipped back.

"And you waited all week before you said anything? What was this, some kind of test?"

"Actually," Quinn said with a hint of condescension, "I've been holding back for a few weeks now."  
"How very mature of you," Santana deadpanned. "What do I look like Q, some kind of a mind reader? Quinn, you know about my past relationship and what it did to me. I'm sorry not all of us are perfect at relationships."

"That's a bullshit excuse, Santana, and you know it," Quinn said through gritted teeth. "You can only play the 'emotionally scarred' card for so long." Santana's eyes widened at the venom filled words, and a look of hurt flashed across the brunette's face. For a split second Quinn thought about taking it back and apologizing for the low blow, but being the stubborn woman that she was eventually won over that battle.

"Wow Q. Ouch."

"Oh please, you know I'm right," Quinn said impatiently, rolling her eyes. "It can't be that you're afraid to get emotionally involved too soon, too quickly because let's face it, that ship has sailed. You tell me you love me everyday."

"And that isn't good enough I assume," Santana asked incredulously, to which the blonde responded simply by crossing her arms. "Jesus Quinn, what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to…ugh, I dunno…I want…" Quinn ran her hands through her hair as struggled with her frustration. She fought back her tears, because the last thing she wanted to do was show any signs of weakness. _I hate that I cry when I'm mad or frustrated, _she thought to herself angrily. She inhaled deeply as she tried to form words. "I want you to want me as badly as I want you," Quinn finally said quietly.

"What?" Santana asked in an almost whisper.

"San, do you understand how hard I have to focus on controlling myself around you. Whether we're at home, or out in public, or hanging out with friends, it's always a constant struggle. I am always fighting the urge to push you up against a wall and rip off all your clothes." Santana watched the cheeks of the blonde in front of her turn a shade of pink, and her hazel-eyes water at the words she was saying. "But for you it's so easy, like I don't even exist sometimes." Quinn could feel the sting of tears that were building behind her eyes, but she maintained eye contact. She waited for Santana to say something, anything to make her feel better, but was only met with silence. The blonde let out a deflated sigh and turned towards her room, subtly wiping the stray tear that had managed to escape. When she got to her bedroom door she turned to look at the Latina one more time, in hopes that she would finally find some words, but the brunette just continued to stand frozen, with her brow furrowed in thought. "If you're just not that into me San, then just say so," Quinn said sadly before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Santana's eyes remained fixed on Quinn's bedroom door, and all the brunette could do was stand dumbfounded at Quinn's admission. After a few seconds of wrapping her head around everything Quinn had said, she snapped back to reality and followed the blonde into her room. Without knocking she opened the door cautiously, where she found Quinn leaning against her dresser and caught the tail end of Quinn wiping away the last of her tears.

"Is that what you think, Q?" Santana asked as she slowly walked further into the room. "You think that I'm just not that into you?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Quinn answered with a tiny sniffle.

Santana took one giant step forward and crashed her lips into Quinn's. She wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer while their lips continued to dance in perfect unison. The kiss wasn't frantic or sloppy, but deep, passionate. It was thoughtful, romantic, and erotic and everything that conveyed just how much Santana wanted her. Santana broke the kiss naturally and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, Q," Santana whispered into the blonde's neck. "The truth is I want you all the time."

"Really?" Quinn asked in a tiny pout.

"Yes, really. I want you All. The. Time," Santana said, emphasizing every word. She began kissing along Quinn's neck softly, gently grazing her lips in some spots, and her tongue softly in others. "Everything about you. The way your hair falls in your eyes, your perfume, your laugh, your smile. The way you bite your lip when you're nervous, or when you hum when you're cooking. Or that incredibly cute shoulder shake you do when you dance, accompanied by the mind-blowingly sexy, flirty look you give…they are all constant turn-ons and I am always fighting to stay composed. I was afraid you'd think I was being too clingy and the last thing I want to do is smother you."

"But I want you to smother me," Quinn said, kissing Santana's neck.

"Oh really," Santana said playfully, as she gently sucked on Quinn's earlobe.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed, allowing her head to fall back to give Santana ample access to her neck.

"You're sure about that," Santana asked as she dragged her tongue along Quinn's jawline. "Because I can completely lose myself in you. I _want_ to completely lose myself in you." Santana's kisses along Quinn's skin were becoming more forceful and intentional, causing the pace of Quinn's breathing to shallow. Her hands slid under Quinn's tank top and caressed the bare skin underneath it, moving stealthily along the small of her back, around to the front, and up and down Quinn's ribcage and abdomen. Quinn was drowning in Santana, and the fact that Santana was placing her kisses and her tongue intermittently along the blonde's neck with everything Quinn had been yearning to hear was only adding fuel to the fire.

"I want to tell you I miss you when we're not together," Kiss. "I want to kiss you when we think no one is looking," Lick. "And kiss you when we think _everyone_ is looking." Kiss. "I want to call you babe, hold your hand during the day and sleep with you at night." Santana brought her mouth back up to Quinn's and the two engaged in a devouring kiss. Santana's tongue massaging Quinn's was too much for the blonde and Quinn could feel the heat between her legs building, and her knees begin to tremble. Her breathing was heavy and labored, and the only thing she wanted at that moment was to feel Santana inside her. Just as Quinn was about to push Santana onto the bed, the obnoxious sound of the apartment buzzer echoed through the apartment.

"Ugh," Quinn said with a growl as Santana slowed down their super-hot make out session. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"That's my taxi," Santana said, smiling slightly at the blonde's use of profanity. It always amused Santana whenever Quinn would swear, because it was almost always from sexual tension.

"I miss you already," Quinn said with a pout.

"I know, me too," Santana said. _Buzzzz. Buzzzz. _"All right, all right," Santana half-yelled, even though both girls knew the cab driver couldn't hear her.

"You better go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back."

"Okay," Santana agreed solemnly. She grazed her thumb along Quinn's bottom lip before leaning in to place one more lengthy, passionate kiss, and then pulled the blonde into another tight embrace. "I love you baby," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. Quinn smiled into the embrace, relishing the term of endearment, and just basking in the moment the two were exchanging. Santana finally let go and headed for the door, toting her suitcase behind her.

**A/N: **This chapter was a lot longer than I had initially planned, and even after going back to edit some stuff, I really ended up only axing one paragraph, lol. Anyway, the next chapter will be loaded shortly, just finishing a few more things. Review please...I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I still felt it was necessary. Anyway, it's Friday, cheers y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. You know the deal

Chapter 14:

**Santana: **Hi babe!

**Quinn:** Hi sweetie!

**Santana: **What're you upto?

**Quinn:** On my way to Rach's. Gonna work out some details for Puck's party next weekend.

**Santana:** I'm sorry I can't be there to help you guys out.

**Quinn: **That's okay, you've already got all your responsibilities worked out. How's work?

**Santana: **It's going well. The band is pretty chill.

**Quinn: **How's Chicago?

**Santana: **It's cool. It'd be a lot better if I you were here with me though

**Quinn: **Any chance on you coming home early?

**Santana: **lol, it's only one more night. I'll be home in the morning.

**Quinn: **I know, I just miss you that's all.

**Santana:** I know, I miss you too babe. Say hi to Kurt and Rach for me.

**Quinn: **K, will do.

**Santana: **Love you ;) xoxo

**Quinn: **3 love you too

Quinn sighed as she locked her phone and slid it into her coat pocket just as she reached the door to Rachel's apartment. The two days without Santana were definitely heartbreaking for the blonde, especially since Santana was no longer shy about expressing how much she missed her, and it had the blonde practically climbing the walls. The two women had spent their entire time apart constantly exchanging text messages, some of which were incredibly flirty that made Quinn's face blush and her knees tremble. But the ones that made Quinn's heart flutter and the ones that mattered the most to her were the ones that came out of the blue, and usually consisted of only three words.

"I want you."

"I miss you."

"I love you."

Rachel pulled the door open and greeted her best friend with a glass of white wine and her award-winning smile.

"Hi bestie," Rachel beamed as she stepped aside to let her friend in.

"This is why I love coming over to your place," Quinn quipped as she took a sip of her Chardonnay. "I'm always greeted with alcohol." She hadn't really been in the mood to hang out, and would have been quite content with staying home in Santana's pajama shirt watching reruns of the L Word, but Rachel was exceedingly persistent. Rachel's a-type personality couldn't stand the fact that none of them had solidified any plans for Puck's birthday party, which was now only a week away.

"Let's get this show on the road," Quinn said unenthusiastically as she plopped down on the couch next to Kurt.

"Oh relax, Q," Kurt retorted. "Santana doesn't get in until tomorrow morning and we all know the only thing waiting for you at home right now is another episode of the L Word."

"Hey, how did you know that," Quinn asked in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Because I know you all too well, Fabray. And I also happen to know you have a huge girl crush on that Alice character," Kurt replied casually. Quinn glared at him for a quick second before shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"Okay, so let's talk about next week," Kurt said, reaching for his glass of wine.  
"Well, Santana texted me earlier and said she had the deejay booked for next Saturday. The plan is he's going to come over around eight to set up, so that we'll be ready by nine," Quinn said as she scrolled through old text messages from Santana. "There are also a few friends from LA that will be flying in for the party."

"Okay, that's perfect," Rachel said as she scribbled notes onto a pad of paper. "Quinn, I was thinking of a black and white theme. Doesn't necessarily mean black tie, but black and white always seem a bit more formal."

"Ooo, trey chic," Kurt said clapping his hands with excitement. "I already have the perfect ensem."

"That's a great idea Rach," Quinn agreed. "We can decorate with black, white and silver balloons and streamers."

"Yes, excellent," Rachel exclaimed. "And Kurt, what were you thinking for food and drinks?"

"Well, I was thinking finger food mostly. People will be too busy dancing and drinking to eat a full on meal. And of course every alcoholic beverage known to man kind."

"Perfect," Rachel said making another note on her list. "Okay, guest list."

"Well, I invited Sugar and Artie, and both said they're coming," Quinn informed her two friends.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Chang will be attending. I still can't believe they got married," Kurt said. He stopped briefly to ponder what he just said before adding, "actually, I take that back. I can totally believe that they got married. Oh, and Finn is coming too."

"Mercedes unfortunately can't make it because she had already arranged for some studio time, and it's Sam's twins' first birthday so he can't make it either," Rachel added. "But, Brittany is coming. It's going to practically be a Glee reunion."

"Puck is turning 25 after all, so this is a big one," Quinn said as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Yeah, he's the first one of us to turn 25," Rachel said contemplatively. "Oh my god you guys, we're getting old!" Quinn and Kurt both rolled their eyes, chuckling silently to themselves as Rachel continued with her rant. "I'll be 25 in a few months and all I've managed to accomplish are a few off-broadway shows. I barely have a career, no boyfriend, and I'm still living with my gay best friend. No offense," she said dismissively waving a hand in Kurt's direction.

"None taken," he deadpanned.

"Rach, you graduated top of your class from NYADA, you've starred in _several_ off-broadway shows, not just a few. And you were the understudy for Elphaba," Quinn said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yes, but I never got to actually perform. That damn Verkaik has the immune system of an immortal god."

"You still have plenty of time," Kurt chimed in. "I, for one, look forward to getting older."

"Me tee," Quinn replied. "I look forward to becoming wiser, and making fewer mistakes. And just kind of learning to appreciate things for what they are." Rachel and Kurt exchanged curious looks before turning their smirky faces to the blonde.

"You're in a particular chipper mood today," Kurt quipped.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Quinn replied indignantly.

"What. Ever. Quinn, we know it's because you and your sexy Latina Lover have cleared the air," Rachel scoffed. "You've been on cloud 9 since you two worked things out." Quinn raised an eyebrow mischeviously as she took another sip of her wine, smirking through the glass.

"So tell us, is it everything you dreamed it would be?" Kurt asked clasping his hands together in front of his chest in old Hollywood fashion. "Days spent exchanging I love you's and stolen kisses?"

"Well she's been gone Kurt, so I really don't know yet."

"Yes, but you two have been in constant contact. Sexting, I assume," Rachel cracked, earning her another eye roll from her bestie.

"For your information, not just…uhm…that," Quinn said, trying desperately to hide her blush. "But cute, affectionate texts too."

"Well, that's good. I'm happy for you Q," Kurt said, patting the blonde on her arm.

"I don't know, we'll see…" Quinn said quietly.

"What do you mean," asked the shorter brunette.

"Well it's easy to turn on the charm over the phone from a different state. What if she comes home and shuts me out again?"

"I'm willing to bet money that _that_ won't happen," Rachel said confidently.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning," Kurt added smugly.

###

The three friends wrapped the night up just after ten thirty and Quinn decided it would be a good time to head home. She knew that she wouldn't make for very good conversation as her excitement from the fact that Santana would be home only ten hours later would be occupying her thoughts, so she thought it would be better to just go home and wait out the remaining hours alone. There was a flurry of emotions coursing through her body as she rode the subway, imagining what it would be like when the Latina got home the next day. Although she was confident that there wouldn't be any problems between them in terms of Santana's previous reserved behaviors, there was still that tiny voice in the back of her mind warning her to be prepared. _Just stay positive, Q. Have faith in Santana._ She told her mind to shut up and concentrated on what happened between them before the taxi picked her up a few days earlier, and all the phone calls and messages that the two had been exchanging ever since.

After a fifteen-minute subway ride she finally made it to her apartment, and was all too eager to change into Santana's shirt that she had been sleeping in the past few nights. The lingering smell of the Latina's lotion and natural scent comforted the blonde, and it was really the only thing soothing enough to put her to sleep in the brunette's absence. She pushed open the door and was just about to turn on the hallway lights when she noticed a faint glow, and soft music coming from the living room. She knew she didn't leave any lights on when she left, and had it not been for the soft music accompanying the flickering lights she would have ran into the living room wielding the biggest frying pan, screaming like a lunatic. Instead she shut the door behind her and slowly walked towards the living room. She was met with a candle lit living room and the soothing voice of Marvin Gaye.

She looked around and waited quietly for any sounds or signs that would indicate what she hoped to be true. Silence. She scanned the living room until she noticed some of the candles lined up in a trail headed towards Santana's bedroom. Quinn shrugged off her coat and hung it over the back of the couch before she took a deep breath and started for the hallway. After taking only a couple of steps into the hallway Santana's bedroom door opened and Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she watched Santana step into the hallway wearing nothing but black silk singlet and the tiniest pair of matching shorts, and her hair in loose curls cascading around her shoulders.

"San, what're you doing home?" Quinn asked, frozen in place from the surprise.

"I took an earlier flight," Santana said innocently, as she took slow steps toward the blonde. "I missed you too much. And I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." Quinn could hear and feel her heart beating in her chest, and the familiar warmth between her legs beginning to build. She gulped audibly, shifting her eyes from the Latina's lips, to her breasts, down to her legs, then back again to her eyes.

"I never really got a chance to show you how much I'm into you," Santana said quietly as she continued to inch her way towards Quinn. "Or how much I want you," she whispered into Quinn's ear as she pressed her body up against the blonde, forcing her onto the wall. The Latina pushed Quinn's cardigan off her shoulders, replacing the article of clothing with her lips. She dragged her kisses along Quinn's collarbone and continued up the blonde's neck, while stealthy unzipping Quinn's dress, which shortly followed the cardigan onto the floor.

Santana broke her attention from Quinn's neck to stare lovingly and lustfully at the flawless body in front of her. "So beautiful," Santana whispered as she grazed her hands over Quinn's perfect breasts that were covered by a scantily see-through black bra, then down Quinn's abdomen. The intimate touch from Santana's hand made the blonde's abdomen to twitch and her breath to hitch, and Quinn had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from lunging at the brunette. As much as what Santana was doing to her she was curious as to what the brunette's plans were, so with every ounce of will-power, Quinn restrained from losing control. She stood motionless as Santana's hands continued passed Quinn's trembling abs, down her hips and around to Quinn's butt.

Santana crashed her lips against the blonde's, pushing her harder against the wall while firmly grabbing onto her ass. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, digging her frantic hands into dark hair. Their breathing both became heavy and rapid as they both grabbed desperately at each other's skin. Santana tightened her grip on the blonde's ass and in one swift motion she lifted Quinn against the wall. Quinn instinctually wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, while completely devouring her mouth, taking in as much of her tongue as possible. Santana pushed her body completely against the blonde, allowing the wall to support her weight to allow the brunette's hands to roam freely underneath Quinn's thighs. She snaked her hands around the bottom of Quinn's thighs and slid her fingers inside Quinn's thong, barely grazing the wet lips underneath it. Quinn shuddered at the contact and almost came just from the small brush of Santana's fingers.

"Oh my god, Quinn," Santana said into the blonde's ear, "you're so wet."

"San," Quinn breathed heavily into the brunette's neck as Santana continued to subtly graze Quinn's steaming center. Santana pulled Quinn off the wall and the two clumsily made their way into the Latina's bedroom, trying hard not to break the contact. In a matter of seconds, fast hands stripped all clothing off and Santana skillfully backed Quinn onto her mattress. Kisses exchanged were passionate and hungry, hands were frantic and desperate, and aside from the faint music in the background the air was filled with the heavy, heated breaths from the two women.

"Quinn, I want you so badly," Santana said in between kisses. "I've always wanted you. You drive me crazy baby."

"San, fuck," Quinn said biting her lip as Santana took one of Quinn's erect nipples between her teeth, grazing the tip with her tongue. "I want to feel you baby. I want to feel all of you." Santana pulled away from the perfect breast in front of her and brought her attention back to Quinn's lips, masterfully exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue, which elicited a seductive moan from both Quinn and Santana.

With one stealthy adjustment Santana had shifted her position above Quinn, with her center hovering just above the blonde's. Quinn could feel the heat emanating from the brunette and without even being aware of it, she was lifting her hips, desperate for more contact.

Santana lowered herself onto Quinn's center. Quinn threw her head forward at the contact, sitting up slightly to push herself further into the brunette. "Oh my god," she hissed as Santana began slowly grinding her center into Quinn's, creating friction between their two clits. Their bodies quickly moved in unison and the wetness between them created the perfect amount of friction. "Babe, I'm so close. Don't slow down baby," Quinn breathed heavily as she reached her hand behind Santana's ass to pull her in impossibly closer. Santana grunted at the extra force, and gradually picking up the pace as she came closer and closer to the edge.

Moments later Quinn found herself crashing form the inside as all the tension that had been building up burst through its seams. Just as her body began to twitch and her abs began to tremble she felt the girl on top of her come undone. She opened her eyes to watch Santana, as the brunette shut her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip as wordless whimpers escaped her mouth. Quinn was convinced it was easily the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The erotic sight in front of her mixed with Santana's continuous gyrations sent another orgasmic wave through the blonde's body. They rode out each other's high and when the final wave of eroticism rolled through them Quinn fell back on the bed, while Santana slumped listlessly on top of her.

"Oh. My. God," Quinn said, emphasizing each word. "That was amazing. You should leave for a few days all the time."

"Or, we could just do this even when I don't leave," Santana said into the blonde's neck, following her statement with lazy wet kisses.

"Mmhmm," Quinn breathed with her eyes closed. "I like that idea better." Santana moved off of Quinn to lay beside her, draping her arm and leg across the blonde's body. Quinn turned her body to mimic the brunette's position, bringing her forehead to Santana's, peppering soft kisses on her favorite pair of lips.

"I missed you," Santana said, smiling into the kisses.

"I missed you too, babe."

"You know what I realized while I was gone?" Santana asked pulling her head back a little to get a better view of the blonde.

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I realized that I am shamelessly and undeniably whipped." Quinn erupted in laughter at the brunette's confession, garnering her a playful eye roll from the Latina. "It's not funny," Santana said with a semi-serious pout. "It's actually quite sad."

"Awww, you're too cute," Quinn said sympathetically. "Will it make you feel better if I admitted that I am equally as, if not more, whipped than you?

Santana brought her finger to her chin to dramatize her thinking face. "Uhm, yeah. That would totally make me feel better," she said with an innocent smile.

"This was a pretty elaborate plan," Quinn began in a suspicious tone. "But just one question. What if I didn't have plans tonight? What would you have done?"

"Oh you were going to have plans no matter what," Santana replied with a nonchalant shoulder shrug. "I knew if there was anyone that would be relentless enough to get you out of the house it would be Rachel. And that is why I called upon her for assistance."

"Rachel was in on this?" Quinn asked in a shock. Santana smiled innocently and simply nodded her head yes to confirm. "Pretty sneaky babe." Quinn said, pulling the brunette in closer for a kiss. "So, I hope you're not tired from your trip," Quinn said as a devilish smirk spread across her face. "Because I have been without you for three days and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh really," Santana said returning the smirk. "No baby, I'm not tired at all."

"Ready for round two?" Quinn asked.

"Ding."

###

It was beautiful sunny morning and the first snowfall had just blanketed New York City. Quinn sat on the sofa snuggled under her blanket reading her favorite back while sipping on a hot cup of tea. She stopped for a brief moment and looked up from her book to admire how beautiful New York in white looked. She smiled to herself when she heard Santana singing along to Norah Jones somewhere in her bedroom. It had been two days since Santana surprised Quinn by coming home early, and the two women had spent the past forty-eight hours completely enveloped in each other. Really, the only reason Quinn wasn't on top of the brunette at that moment was because Santana had to leave for a photo shoot, otherwise they would still be at it.

"So we're still meeting up for lunch today, right?" Santana asked as she leaned over the back of the sofa that Quinn was occupying, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yup, that's the plan," Quinn said, turning her head to return the kiss.

"Great," Santana grinned. "What're you reading?" Santana asked as she got up to continue organizing the gear she needed for the day.

"The Count of Monte Cristo."

"You're such a nerd, babe."

"Uhm, this is _your_ book. Out of the hundreds of books _you_ own," Quinn scoffed. "Who's the bigger nerd?"

"Me, I guess. But you think it's adorable," Santana replied cheekily. Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes, but could not deny the fact that what Santana said was accurate. Santana made her way back to where Quinn was sitting and leaned over the back of the sofa again, waiting for Quinn's undivided attention. Quinn side glanced at the brunette and smiled because she knew Santana was waiting to ask her something.

"Yes, can I help you," Quinn asked suspiciously.

"So, I was thinking…" Santana began as she nervously played with a loose thread on Quinn's blanket. "I know that you don't really have plans for Christmas since your mom is going on that cruise with her boyfriend, and Rachel and Kurt are both going back to Lima. So I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come to L.A. with me and spend the holidays with my family and I, and meet some of my friends. I mean, only if you want to though. You'd be meeting a whole slew of Hispanics, and I don't want to overwhelm you if you're not quite ready," Santana joked, attempting to lighten the request with humor. "I'd totally understand. I just, you know, hate to think of you spending Christmas alone." Santana paused to give Quinn a chance to respond, but the blonde sat quietly, completely enamored at how adorable Santana looked when she was nervous. "And I also hate to think of spending Christmas without you," Santana said with an eye-roll, knowing that that admission was the one Quinn was really waiting for. This was confirmed by the beaming smile she got from the blonde.

"You want to take me to L.A. with you, for the holidays? And spend it with your family, and introduce me to your closest friends?" Quinn asked slowly, just to make sure she fully understood the request. She knew what her answer was going to be already, but she secretly enjoyed watching the brunette fidget, as she was always so composed and calm.

"Well, yeah. But only if you're up for it. Otherwise, you know…it's cool," Santana replied as cavalier as possible.

"I would love to go to LA with you."  
"Really?" Santana asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Of course. And I'd hate to think of spending Christmas without you too, nerd."

"Awesome." Santana said leaning in to give the blonde a quick kiss. "Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you at noon," she shouted over her shoulder as she got up to grab the rest of her things from the bedroom. Quinn heard Santana's footsteps returning from the bedroom and was expecting to hear them head towards the front door, but was surprised to find the Latina leaning over the couch once more.

"I was also thinking," the brunette said hesitantly, "uhm…when I introduce you to my family. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. What do you think?"

Quinn bit her lip trying to down-play the huge grin that threatened to make its way onto her face. She looked at Santana, who had a subtle look of worry on her face as she waited for Quinn's response.

"Yes, I'd like that," Quinn said quietly with a smile. The brunette smiled and kissed her girlfriend again, this time letting their lips linger.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been hella busy this week with school and work. Thank god the semester is almost over. Anyway, I promise you all, angsty, sad Santana is no more. From here on out, mostly fluff. Oh yeah, I was going to write more on the love scene, but I've found that writing "smut" is entirely way too exhausting! I'm not saying I won't be writing anymore in the future, I'm just saying it won't be a lot. I hope that doesn't disappoint. Happy Friday everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 15:

Santana's day had started early, with a photo shoot at 8:00 in the morning that lasted a good five hours which was shortly followed by a two-hour meeting with Rolling Stone's art director at 2:30 in the afternoon. Santana had spent the majority of her photo shoot and meeting exchanging text messages with her frantic girlfriend who was panicking about party items they had forgotten to pick up. After her meeting with the art director she was off and running to various locations picking up the balloons Quinn and Rachel had ordered, and the cake from the nearby bakery. As she was heading up the elevator to the apartment she received a text from Quinn asking Santana if she could swing by Vogue to pick up the drinks from Kurt. He was running a little late at work, and wasn't sure if he was going to get off in time to get the drinks the party before it started. She knew that Quinn and Rachel were busy tidying up the apartment and decorating so there was no way either of them would be able to do it themselves, so naturally she agreed to the task. Santana had just enough time to drop off the balloons and cake, make herself half a peanut butter sandwich, place a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and run back out the door.

Six blocks, two forty-five minute subway trips and a fifty-five second elevator ride later, Santana found herself huffing and puffing down the hallway towards her apartment, as she carried six grocery bags filled with 2-Liter bottles of soda, and other various containers of alcohol mixers. She had briefly contemplated making two trips, but her large ego, and sheer laziness opted against it.

"Honey, I'm home," Santana yelled playfully through the apartment as he pushed her way through the front door.

"In the living room Sweetheart," came the sarcastic retort from Rachel. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist-oh my god, Santana! Why didn't you call us for help," Rachel exclaimed as she ran to help the taller brunette with all the bags.

"Eh, I figured I could do it by myself. Besides, I didn't have any more appendages to available use my phone," Santana said, shrugging her shoulder. She walked into the living room and was floored at how amazing the two friends had decorated the apartment. It looked as if one of the hottest clubs in New York had made it's way into their own living room. "Where's Quinn?" Santana asked, searching her surroundings.

"She's in the shower getting ready," Rachel replied. She glanced over at the taller brunette as a mischievous smirk spread across her lips. "And don't even think about joining her. We still have to move around the furniture to make room for the DJ," Rachel scolded the Latina.

"You're no fun," Santana replied with scowl. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Be that as it may, we still have priorities. You're libido will just have to wait. Now get over here and help me move this couch." Santana grimaced at Rachel's use of the word "libido" but relented anyway.

After a while of moving furniture around, Santana and Rachel finally found the setup they believed to be the most "party appropriate" for the evening. Rachel was just pushing the final chair against the wall when the doorbell rang. Santana let the hip DJ in, and got him situated before retreating to her bedroom to finally get ready. As she walked passed the blonde's bedroom she poked her head in to catch a glimpse of Quinn applying the final touches to her makeup. Santana leaned against the doorframe, silently admiring the blonde who seemingly remained oblivious to her newly attained audience. The brunette sighed and smiled to herself before turning back towards her bedroom.

"You're just going to watch me and leave without saying anything," Quinn said playfully, meeting the brunette's eyes through the mirror.

"I was just having a selfish moment to myself," Santana said with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah," Quinn said quirking an eyebrow. "Please, do tell."

"I was just high-fiving myself for being awesome enough to score probably the most beautiful woman that's ever existed."

"A compliment accompanied by a self-absorbed ego-stroke. That's pretty impressive." Quinn turned to face the brunette who stayed leaning on the doorframe. Santana and Quinn both knew that if they started something they probably wouldn't be able to stop, so they both silently agreed to just remain where they stood.

"The place looks amazing. You and Rach did a great job."

"Thanks. But it was mostly just Rachel delegating while I hung stuff in the higher, hard-for-her-to-reach places," Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Thanks for picking all that stuff up for us babe."

"No problem," Santana said with a sweet smile.

"You must be tired, you should take a nap," Quinn said as she sat on her bed to put on her shoes.

"She doesn't have time for a nap!" Rachel yelled from the living room.

Santana rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she pushed herself off the doorframe. "She's right, I better go get ready," Santana sighed, garnering a sympathetic pout from her girlfriend. "Oh and Quinn. You look smoking hot by the way," Santana said with a wink as she turned towards her bedroom. Quinn blushed instantly and almost followed the brunette had it not been for Rachel's incessant yelling from the living room.

"Don't even think about it Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

###

Everyone managed to make it to the apartment on time so the surprise went off without a hitch. Puck was overwhelmed by the effort that everyone had put into the party, an much to everyone's surprise, even teared up during his "thank you" speech. Santana and Quinn found it difficult to join in on the booze fest as they were too busy playing hostesses.

"Babe, we need more ice," Quinn said over her shoulder as the brunette rifled through the cabinet looking for Kosher Salt for the margaritas.

"Okay, I'll go grab some from the lobby," Santana replied. "Kurt told me to tell you they're out of chex mix."

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

"Quinn," Rachel yelled from the living room, "there's no more toilet paper!"

"Okay Rach," Quinn yelled.

"I'll get it babe," Santana said, as she stepped behind the blonde. Santana felt two hands wrap around her waist turning her around.

"Wait, come here," Quinn said pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. Santana smiled into the blonde's neck, inhaling Quinn's lemon-vanilla scent.

"Thank you," Santana said with a smile as she pulled back to look into her favorite hazel-colored eyes. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing," Quinn said pulling the brunette back into the hug. "i've just missed you today, that's all."

Santana smiled again, leaving a trail of kisses along Quinn's neck, making her way up to Quinn's perfect lips. Santana had missed her girlfriend all day, but it was moments like these that almost made crazy days worth it.

"I love you, ya know," Santana said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn said with a wink. Santana rolled her eyes and placed another passion filled kiss on Quinn's lips before reluctantly pulling out of the embrace.

Quinn watched Santana round the corner towards the bathroom when Puck stepped up beside Quinn with two shots of Vodka in his hand.

"I had no idea you were into...uh...Latina's" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Here we go, I've been waiting all night for the crude remarks," Quinn said turning to face the mohawked young man. "I'll let you get a couple in since its your birthday."

"I guess I just didn't peg you for the experimenting type," Puck replied. "Who says I'm experimenting," Quinn retorted.

"Oh please Quinn, the most dangerous thing you did in high school was hook up with me," Puck retorted with a playful shoulder bump.

"I blame that night on wine coolers and me feeling fat."

"Whatever," Puck replied flatly. "Well, I guess it only makes sense you switched to the other team. I'm sure no other man could even come close to the Puckinator."

"Or maybe it was the 'puckinator' who convinced me to play for the other team in the first place."

"Ooh, ouch," Puck said grimacing at the verbal jab, causing both of them to laugh at their verbal exchange. Their laughter died down and the two stood silently, watching the people around them before Puck cleared his throats.

"So listen Q, in all seriousness. What's going on with you and Santana?"

"We'll isn't it obvious? We're together," Quinn replied casually, chuckling slightly.

"Why?" Quinn's chuckling quickly died down and she looked to meet puck in the eyes who now carried a dead-serious expression.

"Why not?" Quinn asked, her tone slightly irritated.

"I'm just looking out for my girl Tana, that's all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Quinn don't get upset," puck said raising his hands defensively, "because I can see the HBIC starting to build up. I just mean...you've never been into girls before, so why now?"

"How do you know what I have or haven't been into."

"Quinn you know you're my girl, and you always will be, but Tana is too. i have to look out for her. Puck said quietly. He looked Quinn in the eyes and for the first time, Quinn saw the sincerity in is eyes. Her anger disipated and she stood quietly, allowing the man in front of her to continue. "Tana has been hurt really badly in the past, and it took her a long time heal. I met her just before the end of her 'dark days' as we like to call it. She was definitely broken, Q. But she pulled through it and moved on. And now here you are, and she loves you like more than I've ever seen anyone love someone. How do I know? Because you're all she's talked about since I got to the party and I see the way she looks at you. But I have to know if this is just some sort of 'experimenting' thing, because if it is than we're going to have a problem. I need to know you won't hurt her." Quinn looked away and caught a glimpse of Santana laughing with Rachel and Artie in the living room, who glanced up to meet Quinn's eyes. The Latina smiled brightly at her girlfriend, and followed it with a wave and wink before turning her attention back to The conversation at hand.

"Puck, I promise you," Quinn said in her most serious tone as she turned back to Noah. "This is not a phase, or an experiment. I am so in love with her I can't breathe sometimes. I would never do anything to hurt her." Quinn squealed as Puck suddenly wrapped his big arms around Quinn and picked her up into a warm embrace. "That's all I needed to hear Quinn." He set the blonde back down and handed her one of the shots. "I'd like to propose a toast to the two best girls in my life making each other happy. Cheers!" They clinked there glasses and threw their heads back as the vodka burned down their throats.

"Smooth," Quinn coughed slightly as she slammed the shot glass upside down onto the counter. "Let's do another!"

###

Santana watched Quinn and Puck do a few shots in the kitchen before Puck finally sauntered off to hit on one of Kurt's model friends from Vogue. She excused herself from the conversation she was currently involved in and made her way to the blonde who was now watching her with a smirk on her face. Santana shook her head and chuckled, taking in the glossy eyed, pink-cheeked beauty in front of her. Clearly the vodka was already taking effect.

"Hey there, Alchy," Santana greeted her girlfriend. "Feeling a little tipsy, are we?"

"Uhm, maybe a little," Quinn replied with a sheepish smile. "You're not feeling a little buzzed at all?"

"Nope. I think I'm too tired for the alcohol to affect me."

"Oh. Maybe I should take it easy on the drinking then."

"What, why?" Santana exclaimed wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "No way, babe. I fully intend on taking advantage of you when you're completely hammered." She pulled Quinn in for a kiss, gently grazing her tongue over the blonde's lower lip. She could still taste the cherry flavored vodka on Quinn's lips that left a trail of fire on the brunette's tongue.

"So," Santana said breaking the kiss. "I saw you and Puckerman having moment. Should I be worried? I mean you two aren't rekindling old flames are you?"

"Eww, San that's just gross," Quinn said with a grimace. "You are never allowed to talk about Puck when we're making out again."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Santana said trying to stifle her laughter. "I couldn't resist."

"Well to answer your question, no you have nothing to worry about. Actually the big lug really loves you. He gave me the whole 'don't hurt my girl' shpeal."

"Really," Santana asked, surprised. "Aww, that's kind of cute."

"Yeah, he asked if I really loved you or if this was just a experiment."

"Oh really?" Santana asked with a smirk as she found Quinn's pulse points with her lips. "And what was your response?"

"I told him that we experiment in other ways if you know what I mean," Quinn said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Wanky."

"And I told him that I am so in love with you that sometimes I can't breathe," Quinn added, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I love you too babe," Santana said before leaning to kiss her girlfriend once more.

"Oh my god I love this song," Quinn screamed breaking the kiss. "Come on babe, let's dance!" Santana smiled at her girlfriend's drunken antics as she was pulled onto the dance floor, where the two preceded to dance with the others to Tegan and Sara's "Closer." Quinn turned to face Santana and with a super sexy/cute smirk on her lips she crooked her finger at the Latina while mouthing the lines

_All you think of lately, _

_is getting underneath me. _

_All I think of lately,_

_is how to get you underneath me_

It was incredibly adorable and Santana couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. Santana bounced her way into the blonde's arms, where the two danced in a tight embrace.

###

Santana leaned against the wall sipping her water as she watched her girlfriend dance to whatever song the DJ was playing. It was the last song of the night, but that didn't stop Quinn from owning the dance floor. After ninety minutes of consecutive dancing Santana had to take a break, but was relieved that there was slew of Quinn's Glee friends to keep her company. Santana had met everyone throughout the evening, and she now understood why Quinn loved them so much. They all had their own weird little quirks and unique traits, and they were all incredibly different from each other but at the same time incredibly the same.

To Santana's credit the group had taken to Santana quite well, and even mentioned on several occasions how glad they were that Quinn found someone that made her so happy. Santana didn't realize how much Quinn had talked about her to her friends, and was rather flattered by all the compliments. She smiled at the blonde who was dancing with her cocktail in one hand and blowing her kisses from the other. Quinn had never been more adorable than she was that night. Of course the fact that she was completely inebriated definitely helped loosen the girl up, but Santana wasn't complaining. She still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to find someone like Quinn to love her

"Hi, you must be Santana Lopez." Santana snapped out of her Quinn-induced trance to look at a handsome man standing next to her with his hand outstretched.

"I am. And you are...?" Santana said reluctantly taking the man's hand.

"Trevor Michaels," he said with a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Santana said with a polite smile.

"I've been trying to talk to you all night but you and your girlfriend were too busy tearing up the dance floor. You guys make a really hot couple by the way," Trevor said, glancing over at the blonde.

"She's the hot one," Santana said with a smile as followed his gaze. "I'm just along for the ride."

"Oh give yourself some credit Santana. You're pretty hot yourself." Santana opened her mouth in protest but she was stopped by Trevor. "Calm down, I was just paying you a compliment. I'm happily married with two kids." Santana looked at the man skeptically before he continued.

"I'm a friend of Puck's. Well, actually I'm more of a friend of Puck's friend. Anyway, the reason I've been trying to talk to you all night is because I wanted to tell you how much I love your work. The prints around the apartment are amazing and Puck tells me they're all your work."

"That's right," Quinn said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Santana laughed, caught off guard by her inebriated girlfriend and introduced her to Michael. "I keep telling her to send some of her prints to a gallery or something. People would pay good money for her work." Quinn placed a chaste kiss on Santana's cheek that was now a turning a shade of pink from her girlfriend's proud comments. "Pucks going to play the guitar babe. Are you coming?"

Santana turned her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "I'll be right there babe."

"Don't take too long," Quinn said with a smile before kissing the brunette on the lips. "It was nice meeting you Trevor." Trevor and Santana watched the blonde bound away to the Glee group who was singing drunkenly to Puck's acoustic version of La Roux's "Bulletproof."

"Your girlfriend is right you know," Trevor said bringing back Santana's attention.

"I don't know," Santana said with a shrug. "I guess I never really gave it much thought."

"We'll you should," Trevor replied as he pulled a business card from his coat pocket. "Anyway, I own an art gallery uptown and the exhibition that's currently going on will be over in a month. I've been trying to find my next exhibition, and I think you're work is just what I've been looking for." He handed the Latina his card and extended his hand again for a goodbye. Santana took the card and shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Lopez. I look forward to hearing from you." She reciprocated the pleasantries and watched the man exit the party. Santana had always dreamed of a gallery showcasing her work, but never had the guts to pursue it. Quinn had been encouraging her to grow a pair and put her work out there since the night they were rifling through Santana's photos on her bedroom floor. Quinn was more than convinced that Santana's work could really be something great, but Santana still had her reservations. She turned the business card over in her hands replaying the conversation she had just had with Trevor, when she heard her name being called.

"San, your girlfriend is dunzo," Artie called from the living room. Santana looked up to find the blonde dozing off on Artie's shoulder, while still managing to sing along to the acoustic session that was taking place. The brunette shook her head and made her way over to where the Quinn was sitting.

"Come on baby, it's time for bed," Santana said as she draped the blonde's arm around her neck and lifted her off the couch, earning her a round of playful jibes from her friends.

"Boo!"

"Weak sauce!"

"What a rookie!"

"Dunzo!"

"Lightweight!"

Quinn had just enough energy to open her eyes and stick her tongue out at her friends before being guided into her bedroom.

With much difficulty and very little help from Quinn Santana managed to get the blonde changed into pajamas. She drew the covers and helped her drunken girlfriend crawl into bed. The brunette had collected a bottle of water and the two Advil's on their way back to the bedroom and she set them down on the nightstand next to Quinn for the following morning.

"Babe, I'm drunk," Quinn said with a pout.

"Yes, you are sweetie," Santana said with a chuckle.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn said with a smile.

"Babe, you're eyes aren't even open," Santana laughed.

"They're not?" Quinn asked scrunching her nose. "I don't have to see you to know you're beautiful."

"Thanks baby. You're beautiful, too," Santana replied sweetly as she tucked in her girlfriend.

"Are you going to sleep with me?"

"I will, but not yet sweetie. We still have guests in the house and would be rude of me to leave them, don't you think?"

"They're all adults," Quinn said with a frown. "They can handle themselves." Santana brushed the hair that had fallen out of Quinn's faced, and leaned in to pepper the blonde with kisses. The left a trail of soft slow kisses up and throughout Quinn's neck and jawline, eliciting a subtle hum from the blonde. "I love you babe," Santana whispered as her lips grazed passed the blonde's ear. Even though Santana's face was buried into her lover's neck, she knew Quinn was smiling from the gentle moaning that was escaping her lips.

"I'll just go out there for a little while longer to get whoever needs to crash for the night situated. Then I'll come right back, okay?" Santana said, as she placed one last kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Okay," Quinn replied with a yawn, as Santana shut off the bedside lamp.

"You know you're the one right?" Quinn said smiling, still with her eyes closed. "I knew you were the one the minute I first met you." Santana listened quietly, allowing Quinn's drunken rambling to continue, watching her f. "You're the love of my life, and I can't wait to marry you," Quinn said with a yawn before finally succumbing to her alcohol induced slumber. Santana gently stroked Quinn's angelic, serene face with the back of her hand before leaning in to kiss the sleeping beauty good night one more time, before whispering into her ear, "And I can't wait to marry you."

**A/N:** First and foremost, thanks everyone for all the reviews and comments, and encouraging words. It's an incredible feeling having other people finally read my work, one I can't even describe. Second, this chapter isn't nearly as long as the last few were but it was just kind of a for-fun chapter because the last couple of chapters have been so…I dunno…dramatic. There are also some things I needed to set up for future chapters. Okay, I've talked your ears off long enough. Reviews, comments, questions…don't be a stranger y'all! Have a great week everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Don't own any of these characters. Well, accept for maybe the antagonist in this chapter ;)

**Chapter 16:**

Santana sat on the couch, shaking her leg nervously while Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt finished getting ready in Quinn's room. The group all decided to meet at Santana and Quinn's and from there, share a taxi to the gallery together. Santana was grateful for the extra company and the support as she was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe opening night for her photography exhibition was finally here, and from what she was told from Trevor, a lot of people had RSVP'd so they were expecting a rather large turnout. It seemed like only yesterday she was making the phone call to have a meeting with Trevor to further explore the offer he had made at Puck's birthday party. The next thirty days after their first initial meeting had become a whirlwind of events.

First there came the daunting task of picking out what photos she wanted to display, along with taking new photos that she wanted to try and have ready before the show. Then, there came the legalities and financial negotiations. This was completely foreign to the Latina, and aside from things she managed to learn from Google (albeit sometimes from questionable sources), Santana had no idea where to begin when it came down to the money. She underestimated how much work went into putting on an art show. The additional stress and work from the gallery piled on top of the stress and work from the magazine was enough to drive anyone to the asylum, and had it not been for Santana's awesome girlfriend, that's exactly where the brunette was headed.

Quinn had been her foundation of logic, reasoning, and most importantly, sanity. She researched as much as she could on what was important to know in regards to the art gallery world, cooked dinner during the week (even occasionally packing her girlfriend a lunch, and leaving her a plate of supper for her late evenings) and even went along with Santana on some photo shoots, acting as her assistant. But the most important thing she did was support and encourage her girlfriend. Quinn believed in Santana's work and more importantly believed in Santana. It was her unconditional encouragement, support, and love that initially persuaded Santana to make the call to Trevor in the first place.

"Come on you guys," Santana yelled from the living room, where she paced anxiously. "Don't you think it would be a little tacky if I showed up late to the opening night of my own exhibition?" She smoothed out her dress, picking off imaginary lint from her abdomen. The brunette didn't know what was appropriate to wear to things like this, especially when she was the featured artist. Thankfully, she had a very fashion savvy gay best friend who happened to work for one of the nation's top fashion magazines. Heeding the very persistent words of Kurt, she decided to go with a mid-thigh length white, one-shouldered dress that she matched with a pair of simple, but stylish black pumps, and did her hair in a semi-formal-but-business-appropriate half up-do.

"Haven't you heard of the phrase, fashionably late," Kurt chided as he sauntered out of Quinn's bedroom. He was dressed in a charcoal grey taylored suit, with a simple black tie. Santana always admired how well suits looked on the young man.

"Yeah, but we still have to hail a cab, and fight through traffic," Santana semi-whined.

"Don't worry Santana, we'll make it just fine," Rachel said from behind where Kurt stood. "We would never let you be late for your big night," she said with a reassuring smile. She had decided to go with short skirt and a cream colored sleeveless silk shirt. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulder, making her look sophisticated and stylish at the same time.

"You guys look amazing," Santana said excitedly to her two friends.  
"Ah-thank you, ah-thank you," Kurt replied with a small twirl. Rachel rolled her eyes before returning the compliment. "So do you San! You are exactly what a hot, sexy, up and coming photographer should look like."

Santana blushed at the compliment and gave a small, humble smile to show her gratitude. Just then the doorbell rang, and when Santana opened the door she found a gentlemen dressed in all black, with a driver's cap tucked under one of his arms.

"Ms. Lopez?"  
"Yes."  
"Good evening ma'am. I'm Jeffrey and I'll be your chauffeur for the evening."  
"Uhm, Santana," Rachel called from behind. "Why is there a limo at the front door of your building?" Santana shot the shorter brunette a confused look, before turning back to the stranger at her front door, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Like I said madam, I'll be your driver for the evening," he said with courteous bow. "Courtesy of one Noah Puckerman. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"Oh, my gosh Puck got us a limo for the night!" Santana shouted as she bounced back to where she left her two friends, who were quick to join in on the jumping up and down. "Okay, we really have to get going," Santana said as she went to grab coats from their respective hooks.

"Just waiting on your girlfriend," Kurt replied. Santana sighed and made her way to Quinn's bedroom to see what was keeping the blonde. She rounded the doorway and before the brunette could utter a word, her breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on her girlfriend. Quinn was wearing a simple black cocktail dress, accompanied with black pumps. But unlike her normal dresses that proofed slightly at the waist and ran below her knees, this dress was tight and hugged Quinn In all the right places, stopped a few inches above her knees, and showed just the right amount of cleavage that still would be considered appropriate, but enough to draw Santana's gaze throughout the evening. Her short blonde hair was styled in Santana's favorite sexy disheveled look, and her makeup was flawless, as usual.

"What? Does it not look okay?" Quinn asked when she caught the Latina staring at her with her jaw on the floor. "I knew it, I'm going to kill Kurt. He knows I don't normally wear dresses like this."

"Are you crazy? Q, you look...I mean. Amazing. No. breathtaking," Santana said as she raked her eyes up and down the blonde's body. "Breathtakingly amazing." Quinn looked down at her attire, biting her lower lip, trying to hide her blush. She looked up to take in the beautiful brunette in front of her. "Santana, you look gorgeous babe. It's going to be hard to look at the photos tonight because I know I'll be staring at you all night." Santana rolled her eyes with a smile at Quinn's cheesy lines, but blushed nonetheless.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asked as she extended her hand.  
"Yup. Are you?" Santana took a deep breath and gave her most convincing smile.  
"Aside from feeling like I need to throw up, you mean?" Quinn tilted her head and gave her girlfriend a sympathetic smile.  
"You're totally going to kill it tonight sweetie," Quinn said as she leaned in and gave the brunette a sweet kiss, being careful not to smudge either of their lipstick. Santana took another deep breath before Quinn lead her out of the bedroom.

When the four friends climbed into the limo they found a bucket of ice that housed a bottle of Dom Perignon, 4 champagne flutes and a card with Santana's name scrawled on the envelope.

_My dear Tana,  
I'm sorry I can't be there for your opening night but at least I can make sure you arrive in style. Congrats on your show! _

_Love, your big bro_

_P.s. I've enlisted your girlfriends help to pick out one of your prints for my new beach house in Malibu. Tell her I said thanks again. Love you guys_

The group "awwwed" at Puck's kind gesture, and soon they were proposing a toast to a great night as the limo sped off towards Uptown New York.

###

When they pulled up to the gallery, Rachel and Kurt excitedly hopped out of the car, followed shortly in suit by Quinn, but before she could make it out of the limo she felt a gentle tug at her hand.

"I'm nervous," Santana said looking down at her lap.  
"You have nothing to be nervous about," Quinn said giving her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You are going to have a great show."  
"What if they don't like any of my work? This is a big deal. From here on out my stuff will be out, in public, for everyone to see. Not only will my work be scrutinized and reviewed but so will I! I've never been in the public eye before."

Quinn smiled at the rambling brunette, and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips to calm her down. "You're going to be amazing."  
Santana sighed and nodded, smiling gratefully at the support from her girlfriend.  
"What is it sweetie?" Santana asked when she noticed Quinn's "I have something on my mind" facial expression.  
"Babe," Quinn said, "this is your big night and I know how nervous you are about putting yourself out there for the public to see. So…I understand if you want to keep us on the downlow for tonight."  
"Is that what you want?" Santana asked quietly.  
"Well…no. But if that's what you want then I'll be okay with it. I would totally understand." Santana smiled lovingly as she leaned in to place another gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips.  
"Are you kidding me? You are what I am proud of the most," Santana said beaming at the girl in front of her. "You are my girlfriend and that is what I am introducing you as."  
"Okay, good," Quinn replied, "because I don't think I could have pretended to just be 'friends'." Santana chuckled, shaking her head at Quinn's silliness. "Okay babe, time for you to knock this out of the park," Quinn said as she gave the brunette another reassuring hand-squeeze and pulled her out of the limo.

###

"Congratulations on a great opening Ms. Lopez," Trevor said extending his hand. "Your prints are selling left and right and I've heard nothing but rave reviews."

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly. "I can't believe it."  
"Well believe it, because after tonight you're going to be the talk of New York." Trevor said, raising his champagne glass in a toasting gesture. Santana looked around the room, taking in everything that was happening. The gallery was filled to maximum capacity and everyone was buzzing about the photos on the walls. The brunette even overheard someone say that she may just be the photographer the art world had been missing.

She walked over to join Quinn who was engaged in a casual conversation with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine (who had become a regular in the group ever since he and Kurt were officially an item.)

"Santana, congratulations on a great show," Blaine said leaning in to give the brunette a friendly hug. "Everyone loves it."  
"Yes, I purchased a couple of prints myself," Rachel said, clapping her hands excitedly.  
"What? Rach, you didn't have to do that. I could've just given them to you."  
"Nonsense, I'm all about supporting your opening night," Rachel replied casually. "But once you become a celebrity photographer and your pictures are too outrageously overpriced, I'll remember that offer you just so graciously extended."  
"Okay, deal," Santana said with a small chuckle, as she embraced the shorter brunette gratefully. "Thanks Rach."  
"Babe, I am so proud of you," Quinn said as slipped her hand into Santana's and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Except for the brief moment where Santana was conversing with Trevor, Quinn had been by her side the whole night, mingling with the guests. She watched proudly as Santana humbly and graciously accepted compliments and praise from the patrons within the gallery, and was even more impressed when Santana would engage in conversations about the photographs themselves. Santana definitely knew her stuff when it came down to her art, and Quinn couldn't help but be proud of her intelligent girlfriend. Quinn wasn't the only one proud that night, as Santana beamed every time she introduced Quinn as her girlfriend. It never ceased to make Quinn blush while simultaneously falling more head over heels for Santana.

"How do you feel about everything," Quinn asked giving Santana's hand a gentle squeeze.  
"I don't know. It's all so overwhelming. I never thought in a million years this would be happening to me," Santana said with a thoughtful sigh.  
"You really need to have a little more confidence in your art babe. You're amazing."

"Yes, you are amazing." Santana's face went dead cold when she heard the one voice that still sent feverish chills down her spine. Santana turned slowly and there, standing in front of her was a memory from her past that she never thought she would run into again.

"April," Santana said to herself.  
"April?" Quinn asked, her voice an octave higher than just a few seconds ago.  
"Yes, April," said the slender female. "I'm an old friend of Santana's."  
"I'm sure 'old friend' aren't exactly the words Santana would use to describe you," Quinn scoffed quietly, but loud enough to still be audible for everyone to hear.

"April, this is Quinn, my girlfriend," Santana said as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her in closer.  
"Clearly," April said with a slight eye roll. Quinn looked the girl up and down, scrutinizing every detail. She memorized everything about her, mostly so she could recognize her on the off chance that they crossed paths in a dark alley somewhere where there happened to be no witnesses. There was no denying that she was attractive, from her curly dark blonde hair, to her seductive eyes, and the devilish smirk on her lips. Quinn came to the quick conclusion that if there was ever a role on television where the character was described as a Vixen, April would be perfect for it. _I can see the appeal, if you're into that slutty, I look like I just came from a one night stand, look_, Quinn thought to herself smugly.

"Anyway," April said dismissively as she turned her attention back to her ex-girlfriend. "I just wanted to stop by and say congratulations on your accomplishment. I'm so proud of you." Before either Santana or Quinn knew what was happening, April was pulling Santana in for a congratulatory hug. Much to Quinn's relief, Santana made no effort at reciprocating the embrace, and just stood frozen and shocked at the exchange that was taking place.

"I'll see you later Sanny," April said as she released the brunette from the embrace. The gratuitous use of April's old nickname for Santana made the blonde nauseous and Quinn couldn't do anything to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. She could feel her face getting hot and her fists subconsciously clench as she watched Santana's sultry ex-girlfriend leave with a flirtatious wink.

"What the hell just happened," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend. Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine had stealthily backed away from the three women, and had been standing from afar observing the exchange.  
"That was Santana's ex," Kurt said in disbelieving tone. "The one who screwed her over big time."  
"The one who messed her up." Rachel added, her eyes glued to the scene before her. She knew her best friend better than anyone, and if there was one characteristic that Quinn always had in her, it was jealousy. Rachel winced at the thought of HBIC Quinn coming out to play. "Poor Santana," Rachel whispered to herself.

"We'll that was awkward," Santana said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Awkward is an understatement," Quinn said coldly as she pulled out of Santana's hold. The brunette watched Quinn put the most subtle amount of space between them and her demeanor change from protective and jealous to cold and unamused.  
"I hope you're not upset with me," Santana said stepping closer so that she could keep her voice low.  
"No. I'm Indifferent," Quinn said as she took a tiny step back to countermove Santana's advances.  
"Sooo…we're okay then," Santana asked wearily.  
"Mmm-hmm." Quinn replied casually. Before Santana could utter another word about the subject she was approached by an editor of a local art magazine, and as she listened politely to the complimentary words of the editor, out of the corner of her eye she saw her girlfriend walk away.

###

It was pretty evident that the unexpected meeting with April had jilted the blonde because she spent pretty much the remainder of the night hanging out with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. On the few occasions where she and Santana happened to be in the same group, she would make polite conversation, and was really quite convincing that nothing was going on between the couple. Santana had contemplated confronting her girlfriend, but she thought better of it, concluding that it was neither the appropriate time nor venue. The brunette hoped that maybe April would make her presence scarce, but as expected she loitered around the entire night, mingling loudly with the other guests. Fortunately, with a lot of quick thinking, and subtle evasive maneuvers, Santana was able to avoid any situations that put herself anywhere within the same vicinity of her ex-girlfriend. The last thing she wanted to do was add more fuel to the irritated blonde's fire.

The night was coming to a close and Santana found herself at the front doors of the gallery seeing off the last few guests if the evening. Of course, April made it a point to be the last guest to leave, and soon Santana once again found herself face to face with the woman from her past.

"April," Santana said flatly. "You're still here." Santana could feel Quinn watching them from just behind, clearly eavesdropping since the conversation she was previously having with Rachel abruptly ceased.

"Jeez Sanny, don't sound too excited." April said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked with irritation clearly evident in her tone.

"Well, I'm always scoping the newspaper for new art happenings, so when I came across your name, naturally I couldn't resist." She reached across to rest her hand on Santana's crossed arms, only to have Santana bat it away.

"What's your problem Santana? You're not even a little excited to see me?"

"Nope."

"Listen I know I fucked up. But I made a mistake and I've come to the realization that it should have been me and you all along." April stepped forward and cupped Santana's cheek. "I miss you and I want to give us another shot. I've never stopped loving you." Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she waited anxiously to see how her girlfriend would react.

"Listen to me very carefully," Santana said in a deep, threatening voice as she gently removed April's hand from her cheek. "I don't know exactly what you expected to happen, nor do I care. All I know is what you just said to me is probably the most ludicrous thing I've heard in a long time." April opened her mouth to say something, but Santana was quick to put her hand up to stop her ex-girlfriend from interrupting. "And don't ask me to explain why it's ludicrous because it's not even worth explaining. All _you_ need to know is that I've moved on. I have an awesome job, I have awesome friends, and I have, seriously, the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I am the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. _And, _the fact that you are here trying to stir shit up only infuriates me, and further solidifies that our breaking up was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Believe me when I say that you and I will _never_ happen again."

"Oh come on Sanny, you're being a little overdramatic, don't you think?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Awww, Sanny," April said in a baby voice with her most convincing pout.

"She asked you not to call her that," Quinn said coldly as she stepped up beside her girlfriend, interlocking their hands.

"Oh, great the girlfriend," April said rolling her eyes.

"That's right, I'm the girlfriend," Quinn retorted with a sarcastic smile as she stepped in between Santana and her ex-girlfriend. "And to answer your question, I actually think Santana is being _under_ dramatic. Because I know if I was in her position, half of your curly hair would be on the floor and you would be dragging your pathetic ass back home in tears."

"Listen hear, blondie," April said stepping up to Quinn, leaving only a few inches between them. "Santana and I have history that you could never understand." Santana's eyes widened at the verbal jab, glancing back and forth between the two girls in front of her. She felt Quinn's grip tighten around her head and her lips curl into a devilish smile as she stepped further into April's personal space.

"Be that as it may, you also have to acknowledge the fact that she just shut you down without even batting an eyelash. You blew it, and you don't deserve her. She doesn't love you anymore." The serious and threatening tone in Quinn's voice was enough to make the curly-haired girl in front of her flinch, and slowly back away. April glanced briefly back at Santana who was standing behind Quinn, hoping for some kind of defense, but all she found was a silent Latina with a proud smirk on her face. Quinn shifted her position slightly to block any view April might have of Santana. "You know what they say about history right?" Quinn asked stepping forward ever so slightly. "Its main purpose is so we don't repeat the mistakes from our past. Now get the hell out of my girlfriend's gallery."

###

After the limousine dropped everyone else off at their apartment, Quinn and Santana were left alone to ride in silence back to their place. Quinn sat nervously next to her girlfriend, fidgeting with her fingers as Santana looked out her window quietly. Quinn knew she over reacted at the gallery, and truth be told, was kind of a brat. She knew that she had no reason to be jealous, let alone upset with Santana for April showing up unannounced, especially after she heard Santana stand up for her. Plain and simple, Quinn had acted like an ass and she didn't even know how to begin apologize.

"So," Quinn said clearing her throat, "great night, huh?"

"Huh?" Santana said looking back at her girlfriend. "Oh yeah. It was." She turned her attention back to the scenery flying by with a serene smile on her face.

"How long are your photos going to be on display?" Quinn asked, trying so desperately to make casual conversation.

"Trevor said he usually keeps a show on for about a month," Santana replied while keeping her gaze trained outside the window.

"Wow, that's pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it is," Santana replied absent mindedly. The strange behavior of the Latina was driving Quinn crazy and she could no longer stand whatever tension was standing between them.

"San, I'm sorry for being such an ass tonight. I couldn't help it," Quinn blurted with a regretful sigh. "I've always been a jealous person, and when I saw her all I could think of was knocking that stupid smirk off her face with the palm of my hand."

"Okay, but why were you upset with me?" Santana asked calmly with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know. I honestly have no explanation," Quinn replied. "Can I just play the jealous, insecure girlfriend card and promise to make it up to you in the bedroom," the blonde asked, giving her best puppy-dog eyes. Santana laughed at her girlfriend's pathetic attempt of an explanation, but relented to Quinn's adorable antics and leaned in for a kiss.

"Fine, fine," Santana said with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quietly, afraid of what she might get as a response. Santana had made so much progress in their relationship, and Quinn was finally beginning to feel that her girlfriend had completely moved on. Quinn was afraid that seeing the one person that crushed her world several years ago could have been enough for Santana's walls to come back up.

"Yeah, I am actually more than okay," Santana said with a small chuckle.

"Care to elaborate?" Quinn asked with a confused look.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain. Seeing her brought back all these memories from our relationship. The good, the bad, the ugly. Everything that I chose to forget about came rushing back."

"What kind of memories?" Quinn asked reluctantly.

"Just what it was like being with her. How I acted around her, and how happy I thought I was." Quinn chewed on her bottom lip nervously, and lowered her eyes to hide the tears that threatened to spill. Santana picked up the blonde's chin, forcing Quinn to look into her eyes before she continued her explanation.

"And it also made me realize how I brooded and cried over something that wasn't even worth the energy. And what helped me realize that is you. Quinn, whatever April and I had back then was not a real relationship. I was young and naïve and she was manipulative and selfish. This," Santana said gesturing her finger between Quinn and herself, "this is a real relationship. You know, I always thought that if I ever ran into my ex again it would be horrible for me, but it wasn't like that at all. It didn't phase me even a little bit because I am one hundred and fifty percent in love with you, and I know nothing and no one could ever come between us." Quinn sighed in relief as Santana pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"You know," Santana said smiling into the kiss, "you're super hot when you're jealous."

"Ugh, I knew you were going to say that," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"It's true. Like seriously, crazy hot," Santana said as she sucked on Quinn's pulse points and ran her hand lazily up and down the blonde's exposed thigh.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me," Quinn asked smugly.

"I'm simply taking advantage of what you promised me earlier."

"I promised to make it up to you in the bedroom, San" Quinn retorted as the limo came to a rolling stop.

"Ah, saved by the butler," Santana said with a chuckle.

"Chauffeur," Quinn deadpanned.

"Whatever."

Hand in hand, the two women climbed out of the limo and were soon headed up to their apartment in comfortable silence.

"Babe," Santana said as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "I just wanted to say thanks for all your help this past month. I seriously couldn't have done it without you." Santana pulled her girlfriend in for a tight embrace and peppered her neck and lips with affectionate kisses.

"You're very welcome," Quinn said into the embrace with a loving smile. Santana pulled back from the hug to look into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes, and with her most winningest grin she said, "Art gallery, check. Next up…L.A."

**A/N: **First of all, Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it. Second of all, this update took a lot longer than I thought it would. Sorry 'bout it. I don't even have a good reason…just good ol' fashioned writer's block. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this one as much as the last one. As always, comments, concerns, questions and reviews are all welcome. Cheers everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. In a short while we will be making our descent into Los Angeles. We'd like to remind you to please turn off all your electronic devices and make sure your trays and seats are in their upright positions. We hope you've enjoyed your flight with us and welcome to Los Angeles."

Quinn buckled her seatbelt and rested her head against the headrest as she chewed furiously at her bottom lip. The plane ride had gone by all too quickly and hadn't given the blonde nearly enough time to mentally prepare herself for the meeting that was soon to take place. Quinn had spent the last fourteen days stressing over what to wear, how to act, and was relentless with questions about the family. Now she was just minutes away from meeting the family of the most important person in her life.

"Babe, I know you hate flying but it really is the safest way to travel," Santana said sympathetically as she took hold of her girlfriend's hand for comfort. She knew that the descent wasn't what was making Quinn nervous, but she tried to comfort her in the best way possible. Santana couldn't help but feel a little bad for how nervous Quinn was feeling, after all, her meeting with Judy went as smooth as a baby's bottom. The weekend before the girls left for LA, Judy had made an impromptu trip to New York to visit her daughter before she left for her cruise. While it was incredibly short notice, it did make for a very opportune moment for Santana and Judy to meet. Judy loved Santana the minute she first met her, and was more than ecstatic that Quinn had found someone like the Latina. With a few compliments and polite manners, Santana had to do very little to win Judy over.

"San, you know that's not why I'm nervous," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"I know," Santana shrugged, "I just thought I'd break the tension." Quinn let out a deep breath, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Babe, seriously you need to calm down," Santana said casually, as she flipped through her copy of Sky Mall. "I've already forewarned them that you have had little to no interaction with people of different ethnicity."

"You what?" Quinn shrieked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I told them to not be surprised if you acted a little weird because you were only used to being around white people." Quinn's mouth hung open in shock.

"Great San, now they're going to think I'm some ignorant racist or something. I can't believe you did that!"

"Of course I didn't do that, I'm just messing with you," Santana said nonchalantly, with a mischievous smirk.

"Not cool."

"Aw babe, I'm just joking around. You know, trying to get you to loosen up a little. Seriously though, you really need to lock up the fear. My family is like a pack of dogs, they can smell fear from a mile away. Once they get a whiff of it they'll be on you like white on rice."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Of course I'm kidding you," Santana said with the same nonchalant demeanor as her previous jest, followed by light laughter as she gave the blonde a playful shoulder bump.

"You are so not funny right now Santana." Quinn said as she returned her attention back to the front of the plane, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Aww, I'm sorry Q. Don't be mad," Santana said with a playful pout, but got no response from her girlfriend. Quinn kept her focus locked on the front of the plane and her arms crossed tightly to depict how unamusing she found her girlfriend.

"Babe, seriously I'm sorry," Santana said more seriously than the last. "Listen, you have nothing to worry about because I know my family is going to love you," Santana said as she turned Quinn's face to meet her eyes.

"How do you know?" Quinn asked quietly, her facial expression softening a little. Santana smiled at how insanely adorable her girlfriend was, especially when she worried about needless things.

"They will love you for all the reasons that I love you," Santana said as she gently grazed her thumb along Quinn's soft, angelic cheek.

"And what reasons are those," Quinn asked with an innocent smile, garnering her a small eye roll from Santana.

"That you are incredibly intelligent, breathtakingly beautiful, and unconditionally selfless. You're the best thing that could have possibly happened to me and you make me happy. And the most important reason of all," Santana said as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. "The most important reason of all is that you love me as much as I love you." Quinn's heart melted at everything she just heard and she leaned in to give her girlfriend and appreciative kiss. Santana always knew just what to say to make Quinn feel better and she was very grateful for that. They exchanged a few more public appropriate kisses when they felt the plane jerk as the landing gear touched the ground. Quinn rested her forehead on Santana's shoulder and let out another anxious deep breath. The brunette smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. "Okay babe, here we go!"

###

After waiting for ALL the passengers to disembark, plus a long stop at the restroom, and other obvious attempts by Quinn to stall the impending meeting, the two women finally made their way out of the terminal and walked hand in hand towards the baggage claim area. Quinn recognized them from a mile away because they all had Santana's deep, kind brown eyes and her beautiful, inviting smile. There, standing in front if the baggage carousel, stood Santana's father, brother, and sister, all waving excitedly at the two approaching women.

"Papá!" Santana exclaimed excitedly as she jumped into her father's arms. He was a handsome man in his late forties, with jet-black wavy hair and a muscular build. It was easy to see where Santana and her siblings got all their good looks from. "Mija! It's so good to have you back!" Quinn could've sworn she heard his voice crack as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"What's up little sis," Santana's brother shouted as he picked up the brunette in a tight embrace and spun her around. He looked just like his father, with a fit build and curly black hair, but had Santana's full lips and beaming smile.

"Hey, quit hogging her," Santana's little sister said giving her older brother a playful shove. She had long straightened black hair and her father's kind eyes. Aside from her very tall, slender, model-esque physique, she looked very much like her older siblings, with the same full lips, and infectious smile. "Oh my gosh, Carmen, you look so grown up" Santana said as she pulled her younger sister into a warm embrace.

"Jeez Sans, it's only been a few months since you last saw me," Carmen retorted with the same eye roll as her older sister.

"Six, but who's counting," Santana dead panned as he released her younger sister. Quinn watched her girlfriend interact with her family, and found their dynamic entirely adorable. Clearly they were all extremely close, and Quinn understood now why Santana always spoke so highly of her family. She envied her girlfriend a little bit, because after Bruce had left her and Judy, it had been pretty much just the two of them. Santana turned and took Quinn's hand and pulled her in closer. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn," Santana said turning to her girlfriend with huge grin, "this is everyone."

"Hi," Quinn said with a shy smile and a tiny wave. "It's lovely to finally meet all of you."

The new Lopez's all exchanged serious glances and remained silent during the introduction for what seemed like forever. Quinn could feel the tension building, and she waited anxiously for any one if them to speak up. Quinn looked at her girlfriend for assistance, or anything to ease the tension, but all she got was a very unhelpful shrug. Just as the awkwardness was beginning to be too much for the blonde to handle the three new Lopez's broke out into a boisterous cheer and pulled the two women into a group hug.

"Oh, my gosh you guys totally scared me right now," Quinn said with a breath of relief as she laughed into the group hug.

"Sorry about that," Santana's younger sister said. "It was Carlos' idea."

"Yeah, we had to make you sweat it out a little, ya know," Carlos said with a grin.

"Okay okay, guys," Santana laughed as she playfully pushed her family member's off she and her girlfriend. "Jeez I told you to play it cool."

"Oh, right. Sorry Mija," Mr. Lopez said with a sheepish smile. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Lopez," Quinn said taking the man's hand to shake.

"Please, call me Frank."

"And I'm Carlos, Satana's older, wiser brother," Carlos said extending his hand next.

"Pft, Oh please bro. You're only older by like eighty-two seconds," Santana snorted.

"Older is older," Carlos responded smugly.

"You two are twins?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Yeah, we shared a uterus," Carlos said casually, earning him one of Santana's famous eye rolls.

"Carlos is one minute and twenty two seconds older than me. He likes to pretend it's a huge difference," Santana explained to her girlfriend as the group waited for their luggage.

"It _is_ a huge difference," Carlos said as he picked up the first suitcase. "Like I said...older and wiser."

"Oh really?" Santana scoffed, " then why are you always asking me for advice?"

"I don't know you're talking about," Carlos said skeptically.

"Oh Santana, tell me how to get this girl to like me," Santana said, mimicking her brother in a mock whiny, baby voice with a pout. "Oh San, please help me talk to this girl. Sans, I want to ask this girl out but I'm too shy."

"I hatechu," Carlos said with a playful shove. The other three women laughed at the sudden humbleness of Carlos' demeanor.

"Annnyywayy," Carmen deadpanned. "Hi, I'm Carmen, the younger yet more mature sister."

"It's so wonderful to meet you," Quinn said shaking Carmen's hand. "It's so wonderful to meet all of you. And thank you for letting me spend the holidays with you."

"Oh don't mention it Quinn," Frank said as he and Carlos picked up the girls luggage. "It's our pleasure."

"Yeah, if anything we should be giving you props for opting to spend the holidays with us," Carlos said as he lead the way to the car.

"Why's that," Quinn asked.

"Because you are about to get a heavy dose of the loco that is the Lopez familia."

###

In true Southern California nature, the group sat in traffic for a lengthy time before they finally made it to the Lopez residence. The two-story house sat in a cul de sac at the end of a quiet street, which was lined with large maple trees, and white picket fences. The afternoon sunlight weaved in an out of maple tree leaves and branches, coloring the picture perfect neighborhood in a warm golden light. This definitely wasn't the LA that Quinn pictured.

"What're you thinking?" Santana asked, giving the blonde a playful poke in the ribs. "You look lost in deep thought right now Q."

"Oh, I was just thinking that this isn't at all what I pictured," Quinn replied, as she continued gazing out the window of Santana's old bedroom.

"Let me guess, when I told you I lived in LA you were picturing tall skyscrapers, bustling streets and celebrities on every corner."

"Well...yeah," Quinn admitted, lowering her head slightly in embarrassment.

"I get that a lot when I tell people I'm from LA. I've found that it's easier to tell people I'm for LA rather than explaining about Los Angeles county and the suburbs." Santana explained amusedly, while Quinn nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry it's not as glamorous as your we're expecting."

"Are you kidding me, I love it," Quinn exclaimed. "It's like the perfect neighborhood."

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Santana said with a casual shrug just as Frank entered Santana's bedroom with the last of the girls' luggage.

"Don't let her fool you Quinn," Frank said from behind the two girls. "Santana loves it here. This is where she grew up after all. When she and Carlos were little they would ride their bikes out in that cul de sac from morning until supper time. They were the smelliest, dirtiest, darkest kids in the neighborhood." Santana playfully shoved her dad as the blood rose to her face. "When Santana was seven her mom gave her this hideous haircut that hung just above her shoulders and because it was curly and she was always so dirty and dark we affectionately called her Mowgli."

"Dad!" Santana shrieked in horrified shock while throwing up her hands to cover her face. Quinn tried stifling her laughter but was rather unsuccessful.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Mija," Frank said reassuringly. "Besides it's not like I told her that for a short while you really believed you were Mowgli and insisted on running around in nothing but a pair of your brothers tighty-whities."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Santana said in complete mortification as she pushed her dad out of the bedroom. He tried to apologize and protested his forced exit but his words were barely audible as they were being drowned out by the boisterous laughter that Quinn could no longer control. Just as Santana was about to shut the door, Frank poked his head in one last time. "Oh, and don't forget ladies…dinner at 7:30 tonight. I have to run a few errands so I'll just meet you all there. Don't forget Mowgli." Santana immediately shut the door on her father, not even allowing him to finish the hated nickname. Santana turned to face her girlfriend who immediately pressed her lips tightly together while trying desperately to regain some composure.

"I'm glad you find this all so amusing," Santana deadpanned as she made her way to her suitcase to pull out an outfit for dinner. "And don't laugh at his stories. You'll just encourage him more."

"I will laugh if they're funny," Quinn said through chuckles. "And don't pout like a child San. Besides, serves you right after freaking me out on the plane earlier after you knew how nervous I was to meet your family." Santana merely responded with a scowl as she continued unpacking her clothes. She had never been a good sport when it came to being the butt of jokes, and became especially surly when she couldn't come up with a witty comeback. Quinn watched her girlfriend for minute silently before she approached from behind and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

"Don't be grumpy babe," Quinn said quietly with a tiny pout. "That's what families are for you know. To embarrass the hell out of us." Santana sighed in agreement and turned in her lover's arms. She smiled meekly at her girlfriend who returned the gaze before leaning in and placing a well needed kiss on her lips. "Besides, I think it's a cute nickname."

"Ugh, I hate that name," Santana whined with an overdramatic eye roll.

"Well I like it," Quinn said as she leaned in for another kiss before releasing her girlfriend. "And you can damn well be sure that when we get back you're going to demonstrate that whole running around in nothing but tighty-whities thing," Quinn said with a wink and a smug smirk on her face as she sashayed towards the washroom freshen up.

###

Three hours later, after a short nap, a refreshing shower, and some casual chit-chat with the family, Santana, Quinn, Carlos and Carmen pulled in front of an Italian restaurant somewhere in Santa Monica where they were meeting Frank for dinner. Santana loved being home with her family, and loved it even more with Quinn there. Just as Santana had predicted, her family had taken quite the liking to her girlfriend, and because her family was so welcoming she knew that Quinn was equally enamored with them. Their family had always been close, even growing up, the three siblings never really fought. After Santana's mom passed away from cancer several years earlier, the foursome had become even more close than they already were. Santana couldn't have asked for a better family than the one she had today, and although the death of her mom was hard on all of them, she was proud of the unshakeable bond they all shared.

"Okay, this it," Frank said as they walked into the restaurant. "This is Santana's favorite place to eat."

"Yup," Carmen chimed in. "We have to eat here on her birthday every year, and at least one other time after that or she throws a fit."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for their fettuccini alfredo."

"Quinn, if you know Sans like we know Sans, then you know she can eat," Carlos quipped while pretending to shovel food into his mouth with both hands.

"Shut up Carl, I don't look like that when I eat! Babe, tell them I don't eat like that."

"Of course you don't eat like that babe," Quinn said with a slight condescending tone. "You only shovel food into your mouth with one hand." The group, including Santana, laughed at Quinn's witty joke as they took their seats at the round table they were shown to.

"I like this girl Sans, she can dish it out just as good as we can," Carlos said with a huge grin.

"You do realize that it's only a matter of time before they turn the tables on you, don't you?" Santana asked in a hushed whisper as she leaned closer to her girlfriend.

"Is that when I know they really like me?" Quinn asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Yep. That's the last part of the test. They'll have to see if you can take as much as you dish out."

"Then how the heck have you lasted this long?" Quinn asked with smirk and wink.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Fabray," Santana retorted with an amused giggle as she sat back in her seat to continue to peruse through the menu. "I wonder why they set the table for six. Papá, did you forget to tell them there are only five of us?" Santana had been so busy exchanging witty banter with her siblings and Quinn, she just noticed the extra table setting next to her father.

"Uhm, actually," Frank said with a hint of nervousness as he cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Mija, I have something to tell you. Well, it's actually more of a surprise." Santana put down her menu to give her father her undivided attention. She watched him fidget with the napkin in front of him while continuing to clear his throat.

"Ookaay…what's up Pops," Santana said as she rested her chin on her folded hands.

"Well, first of all, I want to remind you that nothing and nobody could ever change the way I feel about the three of you. No matter what happens, you three will always be my number one priority.

"I know that Papá," Santana replied as she shifted anxiously in her sheet. "What's going on, why are you being weird right now?" She glanced around the table at Carlos and Carmen for any kind of indication as to what her father was trying to get at, but all she got were averted eyes, and silence.

"Sweetie, I've met someone and I've invited her to dinner tonight so that she can meet you and Quinn."

"I'm sorry…you what?" Santana asked in disbelief as her eyes widened ever so slightly. She felt her stomach sink and her hands turn clammy and cold.

"I met her a several weeks ago at a mutual friend's birthday party," Frank explained in his most comforting tone. "She'll be here any minute." Santana clenched her hands together and lowered her eyes from the table, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to control her heart rate and prevent the fumes from escaping through her ears. She looked up at her brother and sister and with gritted teeth asked, "You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" Carlos and Carmen maintained their lowered gaze, trying desperately to hide their shame and embarrassment from betraying their sister.

"Santana, don't be mad at them. I asked them not to say anything. I thought it would be better coming from me," Frank said in an almost pleading voice.

"How is this better dad? Ambushing me in a public place in front of my girlfriend is not fair and you know it," Santana said with disdain clearly evident in her voice. She was careful not to raise her voice so as not to attract any extra attention. Quinn sat helpless and quiet next to Santana, watching the exchange between she and her father. She had no idea what to say or do to try and make her girlfriend feel better, so she, in turn, joined in with Carlos and Carmen and resorted to fixating her gaze onto her folded hands in her lap.

"Santana, please just give her a chance. Carmen and Carlos like her, all I'm asking is that you give her a chance." Santana's eyes widened at her father's last sentence, and before anyone knew what was happening, Santana was standing from the table.

"Oh, well, since Carmen and Carlos like her then it must be all okay then," Santana said with sarcastic venom as she threw her hands dramatically in the air. "I'm sorry Papá, but I can't stay for this." She turned to Carlos next to her and put out her expecting hand. "Keys." With a heavy sigh he dropped the keys into her hand and watched with everyone else as Santana stormed out of the restaurant.

Quinn made a move to follow her, but was stopped by Frank. "No please, Quinn. Let me." She smiled and nodded in agreement as Frank stood from the table and followed his oldest daughter's footsteps.

"Santana," Frank called after her daughter who made no attempt of slowing her pace. He picked up his pace to a slight jog to catch up as he called her again, "Santana!" Santana heard her father calling her but ignored him. She continued to walk furiously towards her brother's car when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard since her rebellious teenager days, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Santana Maria Lopez, don't you dare walk away from me when I'm calling you," Carlos said in his most authoritative voice as he approached his daughter. "What is wrong with you?"  
"What do you want from me dad," Santana choked as she turned to face her dad.

"I want you to show me some respect. I believe I've earned it, don't you think?"

"How can you do this to us? To mom?" Santana cried, as tears escaped her eyes. "Or have you forgotten about her already?" Frank flinched at Santana's harsh words, and instinctively took a tiny step back.

"I have been a widow now for six years Santana. I loved your mother very much, and I still do. I always will. I know she was your mom for eighteen years but she was my wife, my soulmate, and my best friend for 25 years. I knew her better than you did. And I know, that above everything else, she would want me to be happy." Santana sobbed at her father's words, and shut her eyes tightly at the stinging pain that had made its way into her chest. She knew she was being unfair to her father, but at that moment she didn't care because she wasn't ready for him to move on. _She_ wasn't ready to move on.

"Papá, please just let me go home. I'm not ready. I'm sorry," Santana pleaded in between sobs. Frank stepped forward and wrapped his daughter in his arms in a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest. Even at the age of 26, Santana always felt like a small child in her father's arms, and it was always his great big bear hugs that brought the small, innocent child back to the surface.

"Okay, mijá," Frank said with another kiss to the top of her head. He pulled back and looked his daughter in the eyes. "I'll give you time, but we _will_ talk about this before you go back to New York." He smiled at his daughter and tapped her nose playfully before turning back towards the restaurant, passing Quinn on the way. He smiled meekly at her and nodded in silent acknowledgement as the blonde made her way to Santana.

"Hey you," Quinn said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around the crying Latina's waist. She pulled Santana in an embrace and rubbed her back soothingly as the brunette let quiet sobs escape into Quinn's neck.

"I'm sorry I left you like that," Santana said in a cracked voice. "I was completely caught off guard, I freaked out. I just had to get out of there."

"It's okay babe," Quinn cooed. "But what is going on with you? I've never seen you like this before."

"It's a long story," Santana said in between sniffles as she wiped her nose with the tissue Quinn had handed her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere you know," Quinn said playfully, earning her the tiniest of smiles from Santana.

"I know, but not right now. Tonight. I'm going to go for a drive. Clear my head for a little bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, please stay. I wouldn't be very good company anyway. I promise we'll talk tonight. You think you can handle dinner with my family without me?"

"Please, they love me," Quinn gloated. She leaned in and placed several loving kisses on her girlfriend's lips before releasing her grip around her waist. "But just so you know, while you're away I will pilfer for as many embarrassing stories about you as I can get."

"Oh, I'm sure Carlos will have no problems telling you. Just remind him that I have as much dirt on him as he has on me," Santana retorted. They both chuckled for a little bit before Quinn pulled Santana in for another embrace that silently conveyed that she was there for the brunette whenever she was ready to talk.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too, Quinn."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her girlfriend one more time before turning to head back towards the restaurant.

**A/N:** ** Sorry it took me so long. I needed to take a little break from this story, because for a brief moment I didn't know how I was going to get where I wanted to go. I've also been working on another story, which is another reason why this one was kind of kicked to the backburner. But I've pulled myself together and I think the path is clear now **** So hopefully not too much time will lapse between future updates.**

**Also, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint after such a lengthy hiatus. There is always a method to my madness. Hope everyone had a good weekend. Questions, comments, or maybe just a general wonderingment (-Ross Gellar) Don't be a strager!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I don't own Quinn or Santana...although that would be an interesting lifestyle wouldn't it?

**Chapter 18:**

**Quinn:** Feeling any better?

**Santana:** I guess. I dunno. The same.

**Quinn: **I'm sorry :(

**Santana:** I miss you.

**Quinn:** I offered to come with you! Now I feel bad.

**Santana:** Lol, don't feel bad. I know you offered. I was just sharing. Good mood, bad mood...doesn't matter, I just always miss you, silly.

**Quinn:** Oh. Lol :) I miss you too. We're getting ready to leave right now. We should be back shortly.

**Santana:** K. 3

Santana sighed as she locked her screen and slid her phone into the pocket of her hoodie. Her legs swayed loosely below her as she sat idly on the swing in her backyard. She had been quietly sitting there for nearly an hour, dressed in her pajama pants, and her favorite hoodie. While the temperature in Southern California in December at 11:00 at night was a cool 42°, it was still nothing compared to the winters in New York, therefore very tolerable for the Latina. After she left the restaurant she had spent the next hour driving around to her favorite spots in the Los Angeles County, even taking a trip to her favorite karaoke bar. As tempted as she was to visit her friends that would surely be inside, she didn't venture in. Regardless of how upset she was, she wasn't in the mood to catch up with old acquaintances, and surprisingly enough, wasn't in the mood for a drink either. After sitting in the parking lot for little while, listening to the muffled drunken singing from inside, she drove back to her neighborhood, where she circled around for a while to admire the Christmas lights that were on display, reminiscing about her childhood days.

Eventually, she made her way back to her house, immediately changing into her pajamas, and positioned herself comfortably on the swing from her childhood. Her intentions for taking off from the restaurant were to cool down and talk some sense into herself about how selfish and ridiculous she was acting. But no matter how much she tried to talk herself down, or try and make sense of things she would only end up getting more upset, which only perpetuated her frustration. Even though she was technically the middle child, she was always regarded as the oldest, even by Carlos. Her parents and siblings always considered Santana to be the level headed, rational one in the family, so the fact that she was acting like a big baby only disgusted her even more.

On top of everything else, she desperately missed her girlfriend. She and Quinn had been inseparable for the past few months, and any time the brunette was feeling stressed, or sad, or upset, Quinn was always the one who never failed to cheer her up. Even if their time together was spent entirely in silence, the mere presence of the blonde always managed to make her feel better. Despite the fact that she was practically dying without Quinn, she knew it was a better idea to let Quinn stay, because let's face it, she was definitely quite the party pooper at the moment. She also knew that her father would have been even more upset with her if she had dragged Quinn away from dinner, especially since he had been so excited to spend some time with Quinn.

It was pretty adorable how much her father made it a point to get to know her girlfriend. Plus the fact that he didn't even flinch a little bit when he found out that she was a lesbian, and has been supportive ever since. Realizing how sensitive, and understanding and caring her father is should've comforted the brunette, but instead only added another layer of guilt to her many layers of already existing remorse. "Great, he's probably going to use that against me for the rest of my life," Santana grumbled to herself.

Santana was torn. The logical, rational part of her felt guilty and disappointed in herself for acting so childish. Her father's happiness was naturally, very important to her, and she was pretty sure that they were blessed with the best dad anyone could have asked for. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was him. But the emotional, slightly immature part of her wasn't ready to accept the fact that her father may have found someone else, other than her mother, to make him happy.

"Ugh! Why can't I just grow up!" Santana kicked the ground beneath her in frustration and watched sadly as the cloud of dirt drifted into the night.

###

"You know we are in deep shit right now little sis," Carlos said as he glanced at Carmen in the rear view mirror. "I mean, we should've told her. We completely threw her to the wolves."

"Yeah, we're definitely in for it." Carmen inhaled deeply, nodding in agreement.

"Maybe she's not as upset as you think," Quinn said from the passenger seat. "I mean, after all, Frank did ask you to let him be the one to tell her."

"I wish it were that simple," Carlos replied. "But with the three of us we've kind of always had this unspoken understanding that if one of us was going to be surprised in not a good way, that we'd always give them a heads up. We totally left her hanging."

"Yeah, we've never, ever kept secrets from one another. Even if our parents were the ones asking us to keep the secret," Carmen chimed in from the backseat. Quinn nodded in understanding.

"We fucked up," Carlos said absentmindedly, quickly following his comment with a wince and an apologetic look. "Uhm, excuse my French."

"If you don't mind me asking then," Quinn began hesitantly, "why _did_ you keep it from Santana?" Carlos and Carmen exchanged unknowing looks before Carlos spoke up.

"To be honest with you, I think Carmen and I were actually both scared to tell her." Carmen nodded in the backseat. "We knew that this particular bit of news would be difficult for San. We didn't want to be the ones to break it to her."

"When our mom died she took it particularly hard. It all happened so quickly. One day she was sick, then next she was diagnosed with stage four pancreatic cancer, then six months later she was gone," Carmen said, wiping away the tear that threatened to fall. "None of us were prepared. Especially Santana. She and mom were really close. I think mom was the one person that knew Santana was gay, even before Santana knew. I remember one time, before Santana came out, she said to me, totally out of the blue, 'You know, mom has never once asked me why I've never had a boyfriend.'"

"You know, after mom died we all pulled together, and we got through it because of each other. But for Santana I think there's still a part of her that hasn't moved on. She just goes through the motions for our sake I think," Carlos explained, glancing intermittently at Quinn sitting quietly next to him. "Has she ever talked about it with you?"

Quinn shook her head slowly. "One time, very briefly though. She told me about your mother passing away, and that it was hard. But she never said anything else. I didn't want to press the issue because I could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it."

They drove in silence for a while, each with their own thoughts and expectations as to the different scenarios that could possibly take place upon their arrival at home.

"Quinn, when you talk to her can you please tell her that we're so sorry," Carlos asked hesitantly.

"Sure, but don't you think you guys should do that yourselves?" Quinn watched the scenery fly by her outside the window as Carlos exited the freeway.

"We will…after she's calmed down some. Right now you're the only one she'll listen to because you're the only one she's not upset with," Carmen explained. Quinn nodded in understanding as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Okay, we're going inside. She's probably out back because that's where she always goes when she's upset." Carlos gave Quinn a reassuring pat on the shoulder before flashing her a thumbs-up and an awkward smile. "Good luck."

With that the two siblings walked hastily into the house as Quinn took a deep breath and made her way around the side of the house towards the backyard.

###

Santana sighed heavily at the sound of the side gate locking. It was only a matter of seconds before someone was rounding the corner to talk, and she hoped beyond hope that it was Quinn and no one else. To her relief it was. She looked up to find Quinn approaching her cautiously with her head sympathetically tilted ever so slightly. Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend, regardless of how crummy she was feeling at the moment. Quinn smiled gently in return as she leaned against the huge trunk of the willow tree.

"So..." For the first time in their relationship, Quinn didn't know how to approach the topic. She was in unfamiliar territory. All she knew was that this was a particularly sensitive subject, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her girlfriend further.

"So..." Santana sighed, repeating the word with equally as much trepidation.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess I should," Santana said furrowing her brow. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Carlos and Carmen are inside," Quinn began as she played with the buttons on her coat. "They wanted to me to tell you they're sorry and they never meant to betray you."

"Ah, using my girlfriend to get to me, I see," Santana said with the tiniest of chuckles shaking her head. "I should have seen that one coming. I'll deal with them later. My dad?"

"And your dad got called into work. Some emergency at the hospital."

"Such is the life of a doctor," Santana said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Wait a minute…if I took Carlos' car and you guys took dad's car home, how'd he get to work?" Quinn scrunched her forehead apprehensively as she tried to figure out the best way to word her next sentence. "He…uhm…his girlfriend offered to take him and pick him up when he was done."

"Oh." Santana replied flatly. She inhaled deeply while rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Am I being absolutely ridiculous?"

Quinn smiled sadly at her girlfriend. "You tell me babe."

"Yes, I am," Santana begrudgingly grumbled. "I can't help it. How the hell was I supposed to react? He hasn't ever remotely mentioned any interest in meeting people. Not once in the last six years. Then all of a sudden, 'here Mija, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend.' I mean come on." Santana did her best to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes, but the falter in her voice betrayed her. Quinn watched helplessly as her girlfriends hands flailed about her dramatically as she continued to vent.

"I don't even understand how he thinks he could even find anyone that could compare even a little bit to my mom." The mention of her late mother did her in, and soon the tears were falling uncontrollably from her deep brown eyes. It had been a several years since she allowed herself to cry over her moms passing, and now she couldn't stop. "No one can," Santana said somberly. She looked up at Quinn with puffy eyes and the saddest smile that the blonde had ever seen on her girlfriend's beautiful face. "She was amazing, Quinn. She had the biggest heart, and the best laugh," Santana said between stifled sobs. "Her laugh was contagious."

Quinn fought back her own tears as she listened to her girlfriend speak so lovingly of her mother. She would give anything to take away all of Santana's hurt and sorrow, but all she could do was listen intently while Santana's emotions took over.

"What if I forget what she looks like, what she sounded like, or what she smelled like? What if this woman comes in and completely takes over?" Quinn rushed to her girlfriend and pulled her up from the swing and wrapped her in a right embrace as Santana became unhinged. She rubbed the brunette's back soothingly while Santana sobbed into Quinn's chest.

"Babe I don't think your father or brother or sister would ever let you forget about her. I would never let you forget either," Quinn whispered, kissing the top of Santana's head. Santana pulled back slightly to look up at Quinn.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely," Quinn promised and sealed it with a kiss. Santana sighed into the kiss and returned her head back to rest on Quinn's chest. "And in regards to your father meeting someone, I think it's safe to assume that it wasn't expected. Does anyone really ever _expect_ to meet someone and fall for them? Take us for example. Do you think I expected to fall in love with my roommate?"

"I suppose not. But still…I'm so mad at him right now," Santana said with a pout. "How can he just bring some strange woman into our lives and expect us to welcome her with open arms just because he likes her. I've never met her, and we know nothing about her. What if she's a complete psycho?" Santana expected her girlfriend to agree with her wholeheartedly but instead she felt Quinn's chest vibrating with quiet laughter. The brunette pulled her head back in shock and confusion and stared with bewilderment.

"I hardly think this is funny, Q."

"I'm sorry, babe. But seriously..." Quinn looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for it to dawn on her girlfriend.

"What?" Santana asked, utterly confused. "What's so funny?"

"Babe, think really hard about what you just got done saying, and tell me if that little scenario doesn't sound at all familiar." Quinn eyed the Latina patiently, watching as her brow went from furrowed confusion, to embarrassing realization. She gave one of her famous eye rolls and surrendered to the chuckle fest her girlfriend was having, quickly joining in herself.

"Oh my god," Santana said slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I'm such an asshole."

"Come here," Quinn said as she took Santana's hand from her forehead. She clasped the brunette's hand as she led the two of them to the porch swing. Santana sat down facing out into the yard while Quinn sat perched on one leg facing the girl next to her.

"You think I'm a complete ass, don't you?"

"Stop calling my girlfriend names," Quinn said with a smile. "And of course I don't think you're an ass."

"Well you should. I've acted like a spoiled brat this entire evening."

"Maybe, but I think it's understandable. This is a big deal, for everyone. And it _was_ kind of unfair that you weren't properly prepared." Although Santana wasn't looking at her girlfriend, Quinn could tell she was listening carefully to her words by the way her brow was scrunched in concentration. "However, with that being said…I'm sure I don't have to remind you how great your family has treated me, with no questions asked."

"Yeah, I know," Santana admitted. "But it's not like you were replacing someone that died."

"True. But in Frank's defense I don't think he's looking to replace your mom. You said it yourself, remember? She's irreplaceable." Quinn reached across, and with her thumb, gently wiped the single tear that rolled down Santana's cheek. "But I think he deserves to be treated as good as he treated you." Santana nodded wordlessly. "He welcomed me with open arms and did exactly what you said he would, which is love me because you love me." Santana inhaled deeply and held her breath there for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, before turning to face her girlfriend.

"You're right," she admitted quietly. "I owe him an apology."

Quinn nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. "I think that would be a good start." Santana sighed in defeat as she slinked lower into the porch swing, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. They sat there quietly for a little a while, in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. "At least we can see the stars better here," Quinn said, a faint puff of her breath hitting the cold air. Santana followed her girlfriend's gaze, taking in the subtle glow from stars above her.

"I could get used to this," Quinn said quietly, looking down to meet Santana's eyes.

"Get used to what?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"This. Us. Sitting quietly. In a home. Together."

The Latina smiled and sat up to give her girlfriend a kiss. She let out another deep sigh before taking her girlfriend's hand and standing from the porch swing, pulling Quinn up with her. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's technically four a.m. in New York, and we've been awake now for almost 24 hours." She led the way into the house and up the stairs, never letting go of Quinn's hand. "I'm exhausted and I needs to get my sweet lady kisses on before sleepy time."

Quinn laughed and shook her head incredulously at her girlfriend. "And that's as far as it's going to go while we're under your father's roof." Santana scowled disapprovingly back at her girlfriend as they entered Santana's old bedroom. "Don't look at me like that San. There is no way we're doing anything _wanky _while staying here."

"But _baaaabe_," Santana whined as she closed her bedroom door behind them. "I miss you and you're the only one that can cheer me up."

"No way San," Quinn said adamantly, shaking her head. "I just met your family today. There is no way I am risking getting caught _doing it_ in their house."

"Well I'll just have to change your mind then," Santana retorted arrogantly. "I bet I can get you to cave."

"I know you think you're all sorts of smooth, Ms. Lopez. But, unlike you, I am capable of sustaining some self-control," Quinn said as she turned towards the vanity and began removing her earrings and necklace. Before she knew what was happening she felt smooth arms wrap around her waist.

"We'll just see about that _Ms. Fabray_." Santana turned Quinn around and pulled her into her arms and began peppering her neck with long, lazy, wet kisses. With each passing kiss she very subtly glided her tongue along Quinn's skin. "You know," Santana said into Quinn's neck, "regardless of everything that went on tonight, there were still always two things lingering in the back of my mind."

"Oh yeah…which were?" Quinn asked with her eyes closed, as Santana teased and tantalized all of Quinn's sensitive spots. She fiercely tried to contain the small noises and whimpers that Santana was eliciting with her strategically placed kisses.

"The first is how insanely, undeniably, beautiful you look in this dress." Santana reached around Quinn, and as slowly as she could possibly control herself, lowered the zipper of the blonde's midnight blue dress. "And the second is how much I couldn't wait to get you _out_ of said dress." Santana smiled as she gently applied more pressure to Quinn's pulse points, whose head innately tilted back at the touch, and whose hands auto piloted themselves up and around Santana's neck and into her dark hair.

"San," Quinn breathed as Santana continued her movements. The blonde tried to utter words of protest but the electricity that Santana was sending through her body was making it very difficult for her to process anything coherent. Santana's hands trailed up and down Quinn's exposed back, leaving goose bumps in their wake, eventually sliding the straps off her shoulders and allowing the dress to fall gracefully onto the floor. The brunette intentionally kept everything at a painstakingly slow pace, because she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Quinn would lose all self-control. Santana continued doing work on her girlfriend's neck, and every time she would switch sides she would brush her lips and her tongue along Quinn's quivering lips, and every time Quinn would let out the tiniest of whimpers. Quinn shut her eyes tightly and her breathing became shallow and rapid as Santana applied more pressure to her pulse points and her earlobe.

Before Santana new what was happening, Quinn was forcefully taking the reins of the situation, and pushing Santana towards the bed while pulling off the brunette's top at the sametime. The blonde's tongue stealthily slid into Santana's mouth, and Quinn hungrily devoured her girlfriend's lips. Unlike Santana's painstakingly slow advances, Quinn was eager and aggressive, clearly incapable of controlling her needs. She unclasped Santana's bra before lowering her onto the bed.

"So much for sustaining some self-control," Santana breathed, as Quinn kissed her way down the brunette's neck towards her bare chest. She looked up with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"What can I say? This is the one time I have no problem admitting I was wrong," Quinn said in her most seductive tone, as she continued making her way down Santana's body.

###

Santana lay quietly next to Quinn, watching the angelic girl next to her sleep while she traced unidentifiable shapes on Quinn's back. She hated sleeping in clothes, but the two had decided earlier, after Quinn had so easily caved, that it would be better to sleep clothed, just in case there was an unexpected knock at their bedroom door. The brunette had only been able to sleep for a few hours and when she woke up, her bedroom was still bathed in the color of early morning blue light. She couldn't fall back asleep, the memories from the previous night's activities constantly dancing in her head. She knew what she had to do and she knew the one place she had to go.

"Some people consider it creepy watching other's sleep," Quinn said with Santana's favorite raspy morning voice and her eyes still closed.

"Some people would consider that love," Santana chuckled lightly as she pushed back the stray piece of blonde hair that had fallen over her favorite face. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's temple and another on her lips.

"Babe," Santana whispered as she placed another soft kiss causing the blonde to stir. "Is it okay if I leave you for a little bit? I won't be gone long."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Quinn asked under hooded eyelids, her brow creasing with concern.

"No sweetie. I want you to stay and sleep longer. I just didn't want you to wake up alone." Santana reached up and smoothed out Quinn's forehead with her thumb, erasing the concern look in front of her. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just something I have to do." Quinn smiled and nodded silently, as she settled her head back down onto her pillow.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Quinn opened her eyes and smiled up at her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas Santana."

Santana pulled the blonde in closer and held her in a warm embrace, gently rubbing circles on her back, and held her there until the blonde fell back asleep. When she felt Quinn's breathing even out she kissed her once more on the forehead and eased her way out of bed.

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a busy month with birthdays, vacations and family visiting, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, I'll try and keep the length of time between updates shorter. I still have a few chapters in me in regards to this story. I hope you all are still with me. As always, feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. And to my fellow Americans, have a happy and safe 4th of July! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi everyone! I still have maybe one more LA chapter after this before the girl's head back to NY. I hope you guys are still reading. Let me know what you think. Cheers y'all**

**Chapter 19:**

_Aside from the consistent beeping from the heart monitor, and the subtle clicking from the laptop keyboard, the room was peaceful and silent. All the blinds were open, allowing in as much sun as possible, lighting up the otherwise dreary room. Santana lounged idly in an uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed, working on her latest photo spread on her laptop._

_"Always working. You need to go outside and smell the roses once in a while." Santana looked up from her computer screen at the woman who only slightly resembled her mother._

_"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Santana asked apologetically._

_"Yes, because the clicking from your keyboard is just so incredibly loud," Maribel uttered sarcastically with an eye roll and a smile._

_"You're such a smart ass sometimes," Santana quipped with a smile as she stood from her chair, stretching her limbs._

_"Something I have so lovingly passed on to you, I'm sure." Santana stuck her tongue out at her mom as she closed her laptop and moved to stand next to the bed. "Where is everyone," Maribel asked, looking around the room._

_"Carmen and Carlos went down to the cafeteria. You know your son, he's always hungry. And Dad is just outside talking to the doctor. Do you want me to go get him?" Carmen raised her hand and shook her head to stop her daughter._

_"No, that's okay mija. I like the quiet. It's nice." Santana smiled down at her mother. "What are you working on?"_

_"Oh nothing, just some photos I did for an Elementary School's website."_

_"Show me." Santana retrieved her laptop as Maribel hit the button on the side of her bed which prompted the mattress into a sitting position. Santana placed her computer on the bedside table and rolled it over to the bed. She watched her mother's facial expression as she scrolled through the photos, her smile getting wider with each new photo._

_"These are great Santana," Maribel exclaimed as she turned to face her daughter._

_"You have to say that because you're my mom," Santana said with an eye roll very similar to the one she had received just minutes earlier from her mother._

_"Actually, it's because I'm your mom that I don't have to say that," Maribel replied immediately. "You always do that baby. You always downplay your talent. Do you know how good you are?" Santana ducked her head to avert her mother's proud gaze, trying desperately to hide her blush. She knew that if her mom caught her blushing she would tease her relentlessly._

_That was only one of the many ways Santana and Maribel were a lot alike. Aside from their hilarious wit, they also shared a love for the arts, for music, and cooking. They were both stubborn and strong women, never backing down from anything._

_They also had very similar features, both with very attractive physiques, dimples, full round lips, and jet black wavy hair. At least that's how Maribel used to look before she became sick. Now her body was weak and feeble as the cancer ate away at her organs, and her smile was always small and thin. And although her hair never really turned grey, it had lost all of its sheen and volume. Maribel's beautiful hair had become dull and dry. The disease had left only a ghost of the woman that used to be Maribel Lopez._

_"Do you remember your first camera, mija?" Maribel asked, laughing to herself at the memory._

_"Yes, it was a Polaroid," Santana said recalling her 8th birthday party, and the elation she felt as she ripped off the last of the My Little Pony wrapping paper, exposing her new possession. "God I loved that thing."_

_"Yes, and you were relentless. You were always making us stop and pose no matter what we were doing. And you would get so angry when we would make funny faces in the pictures," Maribel laughed, shaking her head._

_"Yeah, Polaroid's are awesome. I need to get me one of those again."_

_"You always knew what you wanted to do. That was your craft and you knew it from day one."_

_"Thank you for always supporting my crazy obsession Mamá," Santana laughed appreciatively._

_"Yeah you better be thankful. The film for the Polaroid was so expensive," Maribel teased._

_"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining when you insisted on a photo shoot after your new 'feathered bangs' haircut."_

_"You were just jealous that you could never rock that 'do, honey," Maribel gloated smugly. Santana rolled her eyes and soon the two women were laughing together at the memory of Maribel's ridiculous hairdo._

_Maribel took her daughter's hand in her hers, stilling Santana's laughter. The younger Lopez looked into her mother's tired eyes, and it was at that moment she knew that it was almost time._

_"God, I hate this," Santana choked, trying to hide her tears with a forced chuckle. "I mean this really blows, mom." Maribel smiled and patted the top of Santana's hand gently. "I know mija, I know. But you know what, it's been a hell of a ride." Santana smiled at her mom, admiring her bravery and her inner strength._

_"I have lived and experienced amazing things, loved and married the best man I know, and I was blessed with three incredible children." Santana's eyes welled up at her mother's last sentence. "Mija, when I say incredible that pertains to you, too." Maribel said as she gave her daughter's hand a squeeze._

_"Mamá, what if I'm not as incredible as you think? What if I'm something you can't be proud of," Santana asked. Her words came out in a garbled mess as she struggled to control her sobbing. Maribel's eyes narrowed at her daughter and she used what little strength she had to raise her daughters chin to meet her gaze._

_"Don't ever say that Santana. You are my daughter and you have made me proud every day. There is nothing you could ever do and more importantly, there is nothing you could ever BE that would make me feel otherwise. Don't ever let anybody tell you any different." Santana's tears were falling uncontrollably now, the salt water cascading onto their clasped hands._

_"Will you promise me something Mija?" Santana looked into her mom's eyes with curiosity._

_"Of course mama," Santana whispered without any hesitation, tilting her head sadly._

_"Promise me that you will allow yourself to love and more importantly, be loved. I raised an amazing woman and it would be a terrible waste if the world didn't get a chance to experience what I am proud of the most." Santana's sobs were erratic and her breathing labored as she listened to her mother's words. She tried desperately to wipe away at the tears that obstructed her vision, but it was in vein. "You know me, mija…I'm very cocky, and I love flaunting things that make me look good. And you are one of my best creations," Maribel joked, giving her daughter a reassuring wink. "Promise me, mija."_

_Santana could only merely nod as her mouth was no longer able to iterate the words that were trapped behind the boulder sized lump in her throat. Santana crawled into bed next to her mother and she was immediately taken back to when she was a child and how her mom would stroke her hair lovingly, whispering soothing words into her ear._

_"I love you so much, Mama," Santana cried into Maribel's chest._

_"I love you too, Mija. More than you'll ever know," Maraibel whispered, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. "You are going to find someone amazing who will love you unconditionally and I know you will make someone very happy one day. And she is going to be the luckiest woman in the world."_

###

Santana wiped the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheek, letting out a deep sigh. She sat cross legged on the grass, picking at the green blades in front of her. She had been replaying that moment in her mind for the last hour, trying to remember every single detail, every word exchanged, every laugh shared, and every tear shed. But mostly she remembered the last thing her mom said to her. _And she is going to be the luckiest woman in the world._ That was the moment she knew that her mom knew. Although Santana had never come right out and said it, nor did Maribel ever came right out and ask her daughter of her orientation, Santana knew at that moment that her mom had always known. Maribel explained everything in that one line. It was the last time she was alone with her mom. That same night she took a turn for the ultimate worse, and by early the next morning she was gone.

"You can wipe that smug look off your face," Santana said with a tiny smile, looking down onto the granite tombstone that lay in front of her. "You know I've always hated admitting when you were right." She let out a deep sigh as she ran her hands through her wavy black hair. "You would have really liked her mom. She's funny, and smart, and super caring. Most importantly, she keeps me in check, which I'm sure would have been your favorite part." Santana rolled her eyes at the thought of how much her mom would've have gotten a kick out of watching Quinn put her in her place.

"She's also crazy beautiful. I mean, I have to actively control myself from just staring it her. Everyone loves her…Carlos, Carmen…Papá. I think Papá has taken quiet the liking to her actually. He probably likes, her more than he likes me right now." She continued to pick at the blades of grass, averting her eyes from the tombstone, as she if were averting her mother's glare. "I know, I know I acted like a baby," Santana said throwing her hands in the air. "I panicked okay? It's just…" Her eyes welled up again as she prepared herself for the next sentence. "It was the first time in a while where I was blatantly reminded that you are gone and you're never coming back."

She wiped furiously at her eyes, and took several breaths to calm herself down. "I love Papá, and I want him to be happy and I know you would too. I guess I just needed to feel it from you." She kissed the tips of her fingers before letting them rest on the cool granite. "I love you mamá. Merry Christmas." She stood and turned around to find her father standing behind her, with tear stained cheeks and a bashful look on his face.

"Uhm…I'm sorry mija. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just came to-" Before Frank could finish his sentence, Santana was jumping into his arms, hugging his neck with everything she had.

"I'm so sorry Papá," Santana whispered into her father's chest. "You did not deserve to be treated like that."

"It's okay mija. I'm sorry, too. It was unfair of me to throw that at you without any proper preparation."

"I _am_ happy for you. And I promise when I meet your girlfriend I will treat her as good as you have treated Quinn."

"There's the Santana I know and love," Frank said, tapping his daughter's nose, just as he had done the night before. They both turned towards Maribel's resting place and simultaneously sighed. "You know she's proud of you, mija. I can feel it." Santana looked up at her father, and then back at her mother's tombstone. She smiled at the memory of her mother and the moment she was sharing with her father. "I can feel it, too."

###

When Santana and her father finally made their way back home they were greeted at the door with the wonderful aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Frank and Santana rounded the corner into the dining room to find Carlos, Carmen and Quinn setting several different breakfast dishes onto the table.

"Well, well. Look what the overdramatic cat dragged in," Carlos said with smirk.

"Really, Carlos?" Frank said, glaring it his son.

"Too soon, Pops?"

"_**Very**_ too soon, son." Carlos smiled sheepishly before plopping down in front of one of the place settings on the table.

"What's all this?" Santana asked as she made her way to her girlfriend to give her chaste peck on the lips.

"Well, when we woke up Quinn was making breakfast for everyone," Carmen explained as she took the seat next Carlos. "We offered to help, but she wouldn't let us."

"You guys did help," Quinn said in an attempt to defend Santana's siblings. She looked at Santana reassuringly. "I sent them to the grocery store to pick up some bacon," she explained bashfully.

"Of course you did, babe," Santana chuckled, rolling her eyes. Everyone took their seats, with Frank at the head of the table, and Santana and Quinn sitting opposite from Carlos and Carmen.

"This looks wonderful Quinn," Frank said happily as he served himself a short stack of pancakes.

"Yeah, Q. This looks amazing. You didn't have to," Santana agreed as she hastily poured syrup on her pancakes.

"It's really no big deal. I just wanted to do something nice as a thank you for letting me spend the holiday's with you," Quinn explained with a casual shrug. She scooped some eggs onto her plate before passing it to her girlfriend next to her.

"Yeah, we tried to talk her out of it," Carlos said as he reached for a few strips of bacon. "But she insisted. She's cool in my books."

"Speaking of me having a cool girlfriend…do we need to talk about how you sent Quinn to do your dirty work," Santana accused, pointing her fork at her two siblings. Quinn would have interjected if Santana didn't have a playful smirk on her face. Quinn and Frank both tried to stifle their chuckles as Carmen and Carlos both hung their head in shame.

"Sorry Tana."

"Yeah, sorry Sans," Carmen and Carlos both mumbled simultaneously while pouting like seven year old children.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you took advantage of," Santana said matter-of-factly as she drizzled her pancakes full of syrup.

"Sorry Quinn."

"Yeah, sorry Quinn," Carmen and Carlos mumbled again in unison with the same pout they wore during their apology to Santana.

"San stop it. It's okay guys," Quinn said, waving her hand dismissively at, what she felt, was an unnecessary apology. "Besides, I don't blame you. Upset Santana is also scary Santana, so I totally get where you two were coming from."

"Teamwork babe," Santana deadpanned at her girlfriend. Quinn smiled apologetically and kissed the brunette on the cheek before returning her attention to the bacon in front of her.

"So Quinn, are you ready to meet the familia?" Frank asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess," Quinn said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Q. Just make sure you laugh at all of Abuelo's jokes, never turn down a shot of tequila with Tío Ramon," Carlos explained as he ticked off a list from his fingers. "Oh, and the quickest way to the family's heart is if you participate in our singing sesh."

"Singing?" Quinn gulped.

"Oh yeah, definitely. After several shots of tequila, our family always ends up in an acoustic karaoke session. It's awesome," Carlos said with a grin.

"Yeah it is. Until you start rapping, Son," Frank said shaking his head while Santana and Carmen nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? My rap skills are off the hook," Carlos retorted smugly, brushing the imaginary dirt off of his shoulders.

"Yeah right big bro. Last year we had to start _Mo' Money Mo' Problems _over and over again 'cuz you couldn't get the damn words right," Carmen smirked. "I swear I couldn't listen to that song for a good six months without cringing."

"Harty har har. You're just so funny little sis. At least it's better than Dad's version of _Come Together._" The two sister's nodded in agreement, both with a similar grimace on their face at the memory of their dad rocking out to the old Beatles tune.

"Oh please, that was…how do you say it Santana…oh yeah…it was all kinds of awesome." All three siblings and Quinn erupted in laughter at Frank's choice of words. "Whatever, laugh all you want, but there's no denying the fact that _that_ was the best performance last year."

"I think it's safe to say we all had our fair share of liquid courage at last years Christmas party," Santana said with a frown. She and the rest of her family members had spent the next day in their respective beds, all nursing their hangovers. Suffice it to say, the day after Christmas was anything but merry.

"Yeah, maybe we should keep the tequila shots to a minimum this year," Frank suggested.

"I'll try, but no guarantee, Pops. Especially when there's a special guest," Carlos said grinning in Quinn's direction.

###

Around four in the afternoon, Santana's extended family started arriving at the Lopez residence. Santana was not exaggerating when she said she had a very extensive family. The combination of Frank and his three other siblings and their families combined with Maribel's four other siblings and their families, plus both sets of grandparents made for one hell of a family gathering. Santana introduced her girlfriend to everyone that came through the door, and Quinn was always met with a welcoming embrace.

"And this is my Tío Ramon," Santana said as she introduced Quinn to another member of the family. From his muscular build and jet-black wavy hair, it was safe to assume that this was Frank's brother. She also knew that Ramon was the uncle that Santana was the closest with the most. He had been there for Frank and the family when Maribel died, and was there for Santana after her split with April, even on occasion picking her up from whatever bar she had passed out in. Never once did he ever pass a look of judgement, or gave an advice that was either degrading or harsh. While Ramon was definitely the jokester of the family, Santana also described him as one of the most caring people in her life. "He's the crazy one with the tequila."

He smiled at his niece before revealing his left hand from his back, proudly raising the bottle of Patrón Silver up high. "Wait, wait, wait," Ramon tutted before Santana could speak. He then revealed the other hand from around his back, which was also carrying an identical bottle of tequila. He shot Santana a knowing look before handing both bottles of alcohol to the speechless brunette before turning to Quinn.

"You must be Quinn," Ramon said, leaning in to give Quinn a crushing hug. "It's great to meet you. Santana has told me nothing but wonderful things about you. She raves about you Quinn."

"Tío, you weren't supposed to tell her that I talk about her," Santana said swatting her uncle's arm as he stepped back from the embrace. "I told you to play it cool."

"You'll have to excuse her Quinn," Ramon said to Quinn while keeping his bemused stare at his niece. "She does this thing where she doesn't like to let people know just how much she loves them because she's too cool for school," Ramon explained, putting air quotes around the last three words.

"Oh my god," Santana sighed with an eye roll. "Is it going to be like this all night, Uncle?"

"Of course it is. Did you really think _I _was going to play it cool?"

"Well, I had hoped-"

"Hope is only for those who have embarrassing things to hide," Ramon interrupted, waving his finger at Santana. "Speaking of embarrassing things, did Santana ever tell you about the haircut her mom gave her when she was younger…" Santana watched as Ramon led Quinn into the other room, revealing whatever humiliating stories he could recall.

"Jokes on you, she already knows that one Tío!" Santana shouted from where she stood, holding the two tequila bottles helplessly, as she watched her uncle and girlfriend walk into the other room, completely disregarding Santana's remark. She looked up to the heavens and let out a defeating breath. "Well, I'm officially screwed."

###

As welcoming and hospitable as Santana's family was, it was still intimidating for the blonde to meet everyone in one shebang. But Santana, being the awesome girlfriend that she was, never left the blonde's side longer than to grab a beverage. After being introduced to everyone for the third time (it was hard keeping track of 20+ people) Quinn was finally getting the hang of everyone's names. She was particularly fond of Santana's youngest cousin, and her godson, Benjamin. He was a 5 year old cutie, with the deepest dimples and the cutest laugh. Watching Santana and Benjamin play and laugh together was incredibly adorable and Quinn had never been more attracted to her girlfriend then she was at that moment.

"Nina Tana," Benjamin whispered, tugging on Santana's skirt.

"Yes Ben?" Benjamin crooked his finger at his godmother, gesturing her to lean forward with the intent of whispering something into her ear.

"Is Quinn your friend, or your girlfriend?" Benjamin whispered again, but not as quietly as he had probably intended, as Quinn was clearly eavesdropping from the seat next to Santana. She tried to keep her smile subtle so as not to allude to the little boy that he was, in fact, very audible.

"Yes she is. Why do you ask?" Santana answered in an equally as loud whisper.

"She's very pretty Nina Tana," Benjamin whispered again. He stole a glance at the blonde who had also turned to glance briefly at the young boy. He giggled and blushed at getting caught, nuzzling his face into Santana's chest.

"I know, that's why I picked her," Santana replied cheekily, giving Quinn a subtle wink. Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Quinn watched Ben whisper something directly into Santana's ear, giggle again and then run away. Santana chuckled and shook her head as she watched her godson run into the other room.

"What did he say?" Quinn asked as Santana sat back into her chair.

"He said that he likes your hair because it reminds him of the sun." Santana and Quinn both laughed at the little boy's cute antics. "He also said that he likes you, and that he hopes you'll come to more parties." Quinn averted her eyes and blushed at the thought of spending more time with Santana and her family.

"And what did you say," Quinn asked returning her eyes to the brunette next to her.

"I told him that I would make sure of it." Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and tried desperately to tame the butterflies that flitted in her stomach.

###

The remainder of the night couldn't have gone any better if Santana had planned it herself. Santana's family found Quinn's polite, and humble demeanor extremely endearing and by the end of the evening the entire Lopez clan had fallen completely in love with her. Even though embarrassing stories about the Latina inevitably surfaced throughout the evening, it was damn well worth it to watch Quinn's face light up and hear her laughter.

Quinn had even participated in the music session that she was warned about at breakfast earlier that day. Perhaps it was the three tequila shots that Santana's uncle managed to convince her to take that gave the blonde the liquid courage to stand up and sing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ with her girlfriend. Whatever the case was, Carlos was right when he said the quickest way to the hearts of the Lopez family was through song, because after Santana and Quinn's adorable duet the Lopez family was putty in Quinn's soft and feminine hands.

"Promise you'll come back for my birthday," Benjamin asked with a tiny pout.

"Of course I promise," Quinn said with a gentle smile.

"Okay great," he beamed. "Don't forget it's on October 11th."

"I'm totally there," Quinn said before pulling the little boy in for a hug and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, much to Benjamin's chagrin.

"Ew," Benjamin said with a grimace as he wiped hastily at his cheek.

"And what about me, little man? What am I, yesterday's news?" Santana asked with false hurt feeling as she swooped Benjamin into her arms and began tickling him.

"Agghh, no Nina Tana. Of course not!" Benjamin squealed as he tried to wriggle out of Santana's grasp. She halted her attack and set him back down on the ground, and pulled him into another hug. "You know you're always invited silly." She smiled and released him from the embrace to let him run back to his parents, but not before ruffling his well-groomed hair.

"Love you little man."

"Love you too Nina Tana."

Frank and the rest of the family waved from inside the house as the last of the party patrons walked down the driveway, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, ladies and gentleman," Frank began before he looked around and noticed a missing member of his family. "Or should I say just ladies. Santana, where did your brother go?"

"Papá, he passed out like thirty minutes ago," Santana revealed, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "I guess he couldn't handle his liquor."

"Well, he's got the right idea. I'm off to bed. Goodnight everyone," Frank said as he kissed Carmen, Santana and Quinn all on the tops of their heads before retreating to his bedroom. The girls all exchanged good-nights before following in Frank's footsteps.

"Well," Santana said as she plopped face first onto her bed. "You haven't gone screaming and running off into the hills, so can I assume it wasn't that bad?"

"Santana, I love your family. They are everything you described!"

"Even my grandfather's cheesy jokes?"

"Are you kidding me? They were hilarious and he is adorable," Quinn exclaimed as she plopped onto the bed next to her girlfriend. "My favorite was 'what did the gangster say when the house fell on him' joke." Santana looked at her girlfriend with a bemused expression. "He said 'get off me homes.'" Quinn clapped her hands over her stomach and erupted in laughter at her own joke. "Come on, San…that was a good _juan."_

"Okay, you are no longer allowed to hang out with my abuelo. Clearly he has been a bad influence on you," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, and Benjamin," Quinn sighed. "It was love at first sight."

"Yeah, you didn't stand a chance with that kid," Santana chuckled. Quinn propped herself up on her elbow to look at her girlfriend.

"I promised him that we'd be back in October, and I never break my promises, San," Quinn stated as sternly as possible.

"Yes, babe. I promise you won't break your promise," Santana conceded while nodding her head. "I have something for you that will make sure of it." Santana rose from the bed and walked to her old dresser where she pulled out small cardboard box that was tied with one simple red ribbon. She returned to the bed and set it down on the mattress in front of Quinn. "Merry Christmas Quinn."

"Babe, we already exchanged gifts earlier," Quinn said quietly, looking from the box to her girlfriend.

"I know, but this is something that I've been wanting to give you. There are no such things as 'Happy New Year's' gifts so I figured Christmas would be my best bet," Santana explained with a shrug of her shoulder. "It's nothing big. Open it."

Quinn let out a breath and picked up the box, and slowly undid the ribbon. She pulled the off the lid and picked through the tissue to find the gift from Santana. She pulled out a mint-green hand woven bracelet with a silver charm in the middle. Santana took it from Quinn's hand and began to wrap it around her wrist.

"It's an infinity bracelet," Santana explained while she fastened the clasp and adjusted the placement of the charm. "There are two things I know for sure. The first being that we've only been together for a few months so proposing to you right now is not something that either of us is ready for. I mean for crying out loud we still live in what is still technically Puck's apartment." Quinn laughed in agreement, nodding her head wordlessly. She loved Santana with all her heart and she knew Santana felt the same way, and for now that was enough for the both of them.

"The second thing I know for sure is how much I love you Quinn. It's limitless. Never ending. It's infinite. I just wanted to give you something that could represent that when I'm not with you." She shrugged her shoulder again, the way she always did when she tried to make something seem like it wasn't a big deal to her when even though it really was a big deal. It was one of Quinn's favorite little habits that the Latina did. Quinn ran her fingers along the bracelet before she looked up to meet Santana's eyes.

"Thank you Santana. It's the best gift you could've possibly given me." She pulled the brunette in for a deep kiss. "I love you too, Santana. Always."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the long, _long_ break between updates. I posted the last update the day before Cory Monteith's death, and after that it took me a while to get back into the mood to write again. As an avid Gleek, his death took a lot out of me, more than a celebrity death should affect a mere mortal. But it did. Along with that, life, as always, got in the way, as well.**

**Anyway, I've decided that this is the last chapter of this story. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. I will, however, undoubtedly have an epilogue for this story, so hopefully that puts me back into your good graces. Let me know what you think. Reviews, comments, thoughts are always welcome and greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you everyone for all the encouraging words, reviews, and positive feedback. You've made my first writing experience painless, fun, and enjoyable. **

**Chapter 20:**

As with every day after Christmas, the Lopez family found themselves once again sitting on the patio at their favorite café on the Santa Monica Pier, taking advantage the Southern California sun. It was a tradition that started the Christmas after Maribel's death six years ago. The family at the time had found it too difficult (both physically and emotionally) to try and replicate Maribel's famous "day after Christmas hangover breakfast," so the family had decided to just go out instead. They had been doing it ever since, and this year was no different…only this time it was very different, for two reasons.

The first reason being the fact that Santana's beautiful girlfriend was sitting next to her, laughing at Carlos' jokes, taking a genuine interest in Carmen's upcoming modeling gigs, and thoroughly engaged in, what one coul only describe as intellectual banter, with her father. She knew that Quinn's interest in her family was not fake, or forced, but rather something that was truly sincere. Much to Santana's delight, she also knew the feeling was mutual. It became clearly evident the day before, in a conversation between the Lopez's as Quinn was taking a shower.

"_Where's Quinn?" Carmen asked from the couch, glancing up from her most recent issue of _ People Magazine _as Santana entered the living room._

"_She's in the shower," Santana replied as she plopped down on the couch next to her little sister. Carlos strolled in shortly after with a soda in one hand and a mouthful of whatever sandwich he had just taken a bite of. "Carlos, we're eating in a few hours," Santana scolded._

"_Hey, I'm a growing boy," Carlos shrugged. The two girls rolled their eyes while Carlos took another ginormous bite, grinning widely at his two sisters. The three siblings immediately fell into a comfortable conversation, catching up on all of their life events, and joking and chastising at each other's expense._

"_So 'Los, how long are you staying at dad's place?" Santana asked her brother who was just polishing the last of his sandwich. Carlos worked as a police officer for Los Angeles, but because of the high risk of his occupation he lived in Orange County, which was at least 30 miles away._

"_I have to go back the day before New Year's Eve. Gotta get back in time for all the crazies." Santana shared a small smile with her twin. Although she was incredibly proud of everything he'd accomplished, the thought of her brother putting himself in harm's way always left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Don't worry sis, you know I always take care of myself," Carlos reassured her, without the Latina every having to mouth a word of concern. All she could do was nod in understanding._

"_How about you Carmen," Santana said, turning her attention to her other sibling. _

"_I head back to campus on the third," Carmen explained, closing the magazine in front of her and tossing it onto the coffee table. She was attending CalState Berkeley and was just about to start her final semester._

"_I can't believe you're graduating already, with your Master's in mechanical engineering. That's just insane," Santana beamed._

"_I know right? It's so insane," Carmen sighed. The Lopez children have always all been incredibly intelligent, after all, their father was a doctor and their mother had graduated Summa Cum Laude with her degree in Hispanic Studies. While Santana and Carlos always were more talented in ways of music and art, Carmen was definitely the biggest brain of all three of them._

"_And you did it all while modeling on the side. You amaze me, Hermana," Santana said, as she pulled Carmen in for a hug._

"_Aw, I feel left out," Carlos yelled as he jumped on top of his little sisters, wrapping them up in a tight embrace. The two girls squealed at the sudden weight on top of them, laughing together at Carlos' antics. _

"_Some things never change," Frank said shaking his head as he plopped himself into his favorite recliner, laughing it his children. _

"_Whatever pops, you love having all of us under the same roof," Carlos said after finally giving up his attack on his younger sisters._

"_Yeah, you're a big softy," Carmen added as she straightened out her ponytail. "Just a big pile of marshmallowy fluff." Frank could only respond with the Lopez eye roll._

"_Where's Quinn?" Carlos looked around the living room, taking notice of the absence of a certain blonde._

"_She's in the shower," Santana sighed. "Do you guys inquire as to my whereabouts as much as you do about hers?" Santana asked with only partial sarcasm._

"_Uh-oh, someone's jealous," Carlos teased. "You're worried we might love Quinn more than we love you."_

"_Ugh, whatever no I'm not," Santana dismissed with as much conviction as possible. "Besides, that's impossible. I'm the apple of all your eyes." Santana batted her eyelashes at her family members with the sweetest smile on her lips. Carlos and Carmen both snorted their response to their sister. They all laughed together, at Santana's not-so humble demeanor, so hard even that Frank had to wipe the tears from his eyes._

"_Okay, not to get all sappy on everyone," Carlos said, interrupting the momentary silence that had fallen on the group. "But I'm really happy for you, San. She's great."_

"_Oookaay," Santana eyed her brother suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"_

_Carlos shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to let Santana ruin his serious moment, however brief it may be. "Come on, sis. All joking aside, it's pretty amazing watching you two together. You guys just seem so…happy."_

"_Yeah, I really like her, too, San," Carmen joined in, resting her hand on her older sister's forearm. "And not just because she's pretty and smart and makes fun of Carlos." In the most mature fashion, Carlos merely responded by sticking his tongue out at his sister. "But because she looks at you the way you deserved to be looked at." Santana returned the smile she was receiving from Carmen before averting her eyes to the coffee table in front of her, afraid that all the sappy talk from her siblings would get the best of her. The Latina began to relax, thinking the coast was clear, until she heard her father's voice next._

"_Carmen's right sweetheart." Frank got up from his recliner to make his way to the armrest of the sofa that was being occupied by the Lopez sisters, and draped his arm around his oldest daughter. "Santana, she's wonderful. And I…we…are so happy for you both. But especially for you, mija."_

_Frank, Carmen, and Carlos were all witness to and present during the whole April debacle, and the downward spiral that shortly followed. They watched Santana close herself off to the world, and stood by helplessly as their beloved daughter and sister turned into a bitter, pessimistic, angry shell. Even after Santana had seemingly gotten over her breakup, they all knew that the damage was done, and Santana would be hard pressed to allow herself that kind of vulnerability again. Frank only attempted to talk to his daughter about it once, but he was immediately shut down. He, along with his other two kids, decided they would just wait patiently for the right person to come along to snap the stubborn Latina out of it._

"_Did you guys plan this or something," Santana asked, slightly choking at her words, clearly affected by all the sentiment in the room._

_They all chuckled, knowing that opening up and mushy, sappy talk, always made Santana uncomfortable. "No mija," Frank said. "We have all just waited a very long time for you to be happy again. And, we also wanted you to know that we all really love Quinn. As far as we're concerned, she's as much a part of this family as you are."_

Santana couldn't help but smile every time she looked at her girlfriend, and it was more than the fact that Quinn was unmistakably gorgeous. It was also for the reason that she undeniably fit in with her family. The blonde could hold her own under the her uncle's pressure to drink, she participated in all her family's crazy ways, even if it involved drunken acoustic karaoke sessions, and she could dish out the witty comebacks as well laugh at the ones at her expense. But, Quinn wasn't the only newcomer at the table that undoubtedly fit in with the Lopez family, and she was reason número dos as to why the traditional breakfast this year was different.

Santana listened politely as the woman across from her regaled the other patrons at the table with her Christmas stories from the night before. Her name was Debra, but she introduced herself as Deb. Santana almost grimaced at the nickname had it not been for the glare she was receiving from her girlfriend indicating for her to play nice. She was an attractive woman in her mid forties (from what Santana assumed) and of Hispanic descent. Her medium length brown hair fell in loose waves over around her shoulders, and her smile was bright. But what Santana found the most interesting was that her smile was the brightest when regarding her dad, and vice versa.

"So, Santana," Deb started, snapping Santana out of her own thoughts. "Your father tells me you your first gallery exhibition debuted recently."

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago actually," Santana replied. "The show goes on for a month but Trevor thinks it has potential to go a little longer."

"Wow, that's so awesome Santana," Deb said with sincerity. "You know, I actually love photography and as embarrassed as I am to admit it, I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Oh, geez. Uhm...thank you," Santana replied sheepishly, taking a sip of her Bloody Mary to try and distract from the blush that was creeping its way onto her face.

"She's not just saying that mija," Frank interrupted, "when I picked her up for our first date she had one of your photos hanging up in her living room."

"No way, I don't believe it," Santana said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's true mija. I didn't tell her at first that you are my daughter. I asked about the photo on her wall and she went on to rave about this up and coming photographer, who's talent was 'refreshing and inspiring.' She was totally fangirling out when I told her you'd be coming down for Christmas."

"Frank!" Deb exclaimed, slapping Frank's forearm playfully. "You said you weren't going to say anything!" Frank chuckled and mouthed an "I'm sorry" before shooting a subtle wink in Santana's direction.

"Well first off, thanks Deb. I'm flattered," Santana chuckled, still trying to diffuse her blush. "And second, how the heck do you know the term 'fangirling,' pops?"

"What can I say, I'm more hip then you give me credit for," Frank shrugged nonchalantly. Santana, along with her other two siblings, rolled their eyes playfully at their dad.

"You guys should come out to New York and check out San's show," Quinn invited. Santana flashed her girlfriend a bemused look before nodding in agreement, not missing a beat.

"Yeah, you still have a few weeks to catch the show. Have you ever been to New York Deb?" Santana asked with a tiny smile.

"Uhm, no I haven't actually."

"Well you're more than welcome anytime. Quinn and I will take you on all the touristy stuff." Santana felt Quinn's hand slide into hers under the table and give it a gentle squeeze. The brunette glanced at her girlfriend and met her eyes with an appreciative smile. She knew Quinn was proud of her for making every effort at giving Deb a chance.

"I'd really like that Santana," Deb said with a smile.

"Me too, Mija." Frank reached over and took the hand that Santana had resting on the table in his and, he too gave her hand a squeeze. Although he never said it out loud, his eyes and his smile screamed gratitude and all Santana could do was smile kindly in return and give the slightest of nods.

Truth be told, Santana had secretly hoped that Deb would turn out to be the evil stepmother from Cinderella incarnate, that way her childish behavior from the other night could at least be validated. On the contrary, Santana found it very difficult to find something to not like about Deb, granted she had only known the woman for about ninety minutes. But it was a good start, and the fact that her father was the happiest she had seen him in the last six years made it much easier to just go with the flow.

"So what're you kids up to today?" Frank asked as they all walked out of the diner.

"Quinn and I are going to meet up with a couple of our friends tonight out in Hollywood," Santana explained.

"Oh, well that sounds fun," Frank said as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"You two have to leave tomorrow night?" Deb asked in a deflated tone. "I had hoped to spend a little more time with you both." Normally Santana would just roll her eyes and regard the statement skeptically, assuming that the comment was only made as a means of sucking up. But she just didn't get that vibe from Deb, and truly believed that Deb just genuinely wanted to get to know her more.

"Yeah, sorry," Quinn responded sadly. "We don't get in until late tomorrow night, and Santana has to get back to work straight away on Monday."

"But you're still on winter break, Q," Carlos chimed in, grinning widely. "So you can always stay and Carmen and I can show you around. We see Santana's ugly mug all the time anyway."

"Uhm, thanks bro," Santana said with a playful scowl, shoving her brother in the chest. "Deb, you'll just have to hang out with us in New York. Just make sure you leave this one behind." Santana jerked her thumb in the direction of her brother who was now wearing a feigned expression of hurt.

"It was very nice to finally meet you," Deb said as she embraced Santana goodbye, then turning to hug Quinn as well. "It was nice to meet you both."

The two girls watched as Frank walked His girlfriend to her car, waving from behind. Santana took in a deep breath before she felt her girlfriend's lips on her cheek.

###

"We'll if it isn't the hottest couple from the east coast, ow!" Santana shook her head laughing at her best friend's cat calls while her girlfriend bit down furiously to hide her blush.

"Nice to see you, too, Noah," Santana dead panned. He rolled his eyes at her before picking her up in his python sized biceps and proceeded to squeeze the air out of her lungs.

"Merry Christmas Babe," Noah said smiling into her shoulder.

"Happy Hanukkah, bro," Santana returned with her own smile.

"Not to break up this little lezbromance," Quinn interrupted with a tiny pout, "but can I get in on this little hugfest, too? I'm feeling a little left out." Puck set down the Latina gingerly before turning to the blonde with a huge grin.

"Don't worry babe, there's always enough Puckasaurus to go around." He picked up the blonde in a similar fashion, only instead of remaining in a steadfast position, he spun the two of them around, squeezing tightly.

"You're looking as gorgeous as ever," Puck said as he pulled back to give the blonde a friendly peck on the cheek. "All right, enough of that mushy crap, lets get smashed."

"And just like that the moment is gone," Santana chortled, leaning in closer to her girlfriend. Quinn shook her head in amusement as the brunette took her hand to follow behind Puck towards the booth he had claimed earlier.

"Mercedes and Sam should be here soon," Puck explained as he shuffled he gestured for the ladies to take a seat. "They texted me about twenty minutes ago to let me know they were on their way."

"Are they coming together?" Quinn asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the Mohawked man across from her suspiciously. He just laughed and shook his head.

"No, they just both happened to text around the same time. That was a long time ago, Q. Sam is happily married with two kids."

"Well, that's why I was shocked," Quinn shrugged casually. "I'm glad they still managed to keep a friendship. Sam and Mercedes dated for a little bit in high school," Quinn explained to Santana, who nodded silently in understanding. Just then a waitress in a silver sequenced halter top, and tight black pants showed up with three shots and three mixed cocktails. She passed them out to the three friends at the booth before winking at Puck and turning to walk away.

"Daing, bro! I see you've still got it," Santana yelled over the music as she raised her fist expectantly. Puck bumped his fist with hers while wearing his "did you expect anything less" smirk.

"Puck, what did you order for us?" Quinn asked as she held the shot glass up to her face, eyeing the turquoise colored liquid warily.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," Puck replied with a wave of his hand. "Trust me, it'll go down smooth. You guys got dropped off, right?" The two girls nodded in response. Santana had tried to convince Puck that she would just drive them, but she knew the minute he insisted that nobody would be drinking and driving that night, that they were screwed.

"Great! Don't worry ladies, everything is on my tab tonight. My christmas gift to you two. And I promise you both that I'll make sure you get home safe and sound." He made a cross on his chest with his two fingers, followed with a kiss to the same fingers and held them up proudly like a good little boyscout.

"A toast to being in this awesome city on this awesome holiday, but most importantly with some awesome company!" The three clinked their glasses together before tilting their heads back to throw the cold liquid down the hatch. Much to the surprise of the two women, the shot not only went down smooth, just as Puck had boasted, but it was actually pretty tasty.

"That wasn't too bad," Quinn said with a pleased look.

"Yeah, and that's why they're trouble," Puck smirked just as the waitress returned with another round of shots.

###

Numerous rounds of shots and one hundred and twenty minutes later, Quinn plopped herself onto their reserved booth to cool down and drink some much needed water. After dancing non-stop since Mercedes and Sam had arrived shortly after their second round of shots, Quinn had to take a break. She rested her chin on the back of her hand as she stared dreamily into the crowd, watching her girlfriend do the Ross and Rachel New Year's dance from _Friends_ with Puck, as Sam cheered them on.

The normally cool and collected Santana Lopez was now completely loosened up, extra mushy not only to Quinn but to her other friends as well, and was no longer self-conscious about any extra attention she was currently drawing to herself from the ridiculous dance she was participating in. Santana Lopez was drunk and Quinn was loving every minute of it.

"Hey baby girl, I've been looking for you." Quinn turned her head to catch Mercedes as she slid into the booth across from her. The blonde immediately broke out into a huge grin and practically leapt across the table to pull her high school friend into a tight embrace.

"Mercedes! I'm sooooo happy we got to hang out, I've missed you like crazy" _Okay, so maybe I'm a little drunk, too._

"Okay, no more drinks for you drunky," Mercedes laughed and shook her head. She watched in amusement as Quinn stood up unsteadily and moseyed her way over to her side of the booth. She gave Mercedes a nudge to indicate that the blonde wanted her scoot over.

"Can't I just be excited that I get to spend some quality time with one of my favorite people in the whole wide world?" Quinn asked in self defense as she slid into the booth right next to Mercedes, leaving no space between them. She lazily draped her arm around her friend and rested her blonde head on her shoulders. She could feel Mercedes' shoulders bobble up and down from her chuckling.

"Yes, you absolutely can be excited. But it'd be less amusing if your eyes weren't glazed over and you didn't have this goofy smile plastered on your face." Quinn laughed with her friend, unable to deny the fact that she was very heavily inebriated. She sat up straight, but never removed her arm from around the shoulders of Mercedes, thoroughly enjoying her company. She had definitely missed her friend, who had been her go to person in high school during her pregnancy scare, after her parents threw her out of the house. Quinn always found Mercedes' gospel like advice and no-holds bar truth telling to be quite refreshing.

"So, how are things Q? How's life in the big apple," Mercedes inquired.

"Things are going really well actually. You know, Santana and I really lucked out on a great apartment in New York, thanks to Puck. It's a shame you couldn't make it out for his birthday party," Quinn semi-pouted.

"I know. I really wanted to be there. But you know, I'm trying to get this record out and the timing was just bad."

"No worries," Quinn said waving her hand. "We all totally understand, and we're all incredibly proud of you Cedes. You know the Glee club will be your number one fans. Should I ask for your autograph now, or later?" Mercedes shook her head and gave the blonde a playful shove.

"So, speaking of living situation, it looks like it's worked out to your benefit in more ways than one," Mercedes said wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Quinn rolled her eyes, but couldn't dissuade the smile that played on her lips at Mercedes' implication. "Puck tells me that her photography is taking off."

"Yes!" Quinn exclaimed. "Her gallery opened a few weeks ago, and it's going so well! The owner of the gallery is confident that, with the amount of interest San's photos have garnered, the exhibition will most likely be extended well past the usual one-month timeline. Plus, the magazine is using her more frequently for work. Oh my gosh, Mercedes, you should see her work. It's amazing, she is truly talented. She's on her way to big things." Mercedes listened intently as Quinn continued to gush about her girlfriend, her hazel orbs fixated on the dancing Latina. After a while, it became very evident that Quinn was continuing to gush merely because of the overflowing amount of love that was emanating from her insides, regardless of Mercedes' presence next to her.

"I really still can't believe how lucky I am, that I found someone like her," Quinn continued quietly, seemingly more to herself than to Mercedes. "She's amazingly funny, crazy intelligent, and spectacularly talented. And I'm sure I don't need to go on about how breathtakingly beautifully she is." Mercedes nods in agreement as Quinn continued to ramble on absentmindedly.

"And she's so kind, and sweet. She does all these cute little things you know, like sets up the coffee maker for me in the morning, or orders chow mein with no snow peas, because she knows I hate them, and at the same time asks for extra baby corn because she knows I love them. You know what though," Quinn says, quickly glancing at Mercedes, then back to Santana. "She _hates_ baby corn. Absolutely loathes it. But she still orders extra for me." Quinn rested her chin in her palm as she finished her little session of out-loud thinking while gazing dreamily at her girlfriend.

"If I wasn't so happy for you I would have probably gagged hearing about your distgustingly adorable relationship," Mercedes laughs, snapping Quinn out of her daze.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says," Quinn admits, joining in on the laughter.

The two girls sat quietly for a few minutes, laughing together at the ridiculousness that was Sam, Puck, and Santana who were now doing some rendition of mock dance fighting to Gangnam Style. In the middle of Puck and Sam's feeble attempt at breakdancing, Santana pushed her way in between the two boys, brushing her thumb against the side of her nose and grabbing at her crotch.

"Let me show you how it's done boys," Santana boasted. She took a stance and waited for a the right moment of the tempo, and before anyone knew what was happening she was popping, locking, and gliding in the most impressive way.

"Oh snap," Puck yelled, bringing his fist to his mouth.

"Get it girl," Sam cheered along as he clapped his hands. Quinn and Mercedes whooped and hollered from the booth, Mercedes even letting out a very loud, and very lengthy wolf whistle. Quinn clapped her hands enthusiastically, unable to even remotely control the bedroom eyes she was shamelessly throwing towards the Latina on the dance floor. She continued her love struck gazing when she felt a shoulder bump.

"Giiiirrrlll, you have got it so bad," Mercedes laughed. Quinn tore her gaze away from her girlfriend as she furiously bit down on her lip to try and hide the smile that Santana always brought out. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Q. I think you guys are adorable."

"Thanks Cedes," Quinn blushed.

"You know me, I'm very protective of my sister from another mister." Quinn nodded, smiling appreciatively at her friend. "But I really like her, Q. I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I really, REALLY Like her, too," Quinn said, rolling her eyes at herself. She and Mercedes briefly shared another round of laughs at Quinn's shameless admission. After a few seconds of chuckles Quinn stopped abruptly and clarified her previous statement. "Actually, that's inaccurate. I really, REALLY _love_ her."

"So what do you think baby girl, is this the real deal?" Mercedes asked sincerely as she took a sip from her vodka and cranberry cocktail. Just then Quinn's attention was drawn back to the dance floor where the sound of Santana's laughter could be heard through the music.

She was laughing hysterically as Sam and Puck attempted their own pop and lock routine, which more or less resembled an epileptic two-person boy band. The brunette had her head thrown back in laughter while she hugged are aching abs. Her laughter was one of Quinn's favorite things about the Latina, often times it didn't even matter to the blonde what the root cause of the laughter was. She just enjoyed the sound, and the way Santana's face would light up and the way her eyes would squint shut.

Just as Santana finally was able to regain composure, she turned her head and met Quinn's eyes. Her smile changed from amusement, to the smile that Quinn knew was always only reserved for her. She gave the blonde a tiny wave, stirring the butterflies in Quinn's stomach, before she was being pulled towards the bar by Sam and Puck.

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, never allowing her eyes to lose track of the back of her girlfriend. "This is definitely the real deal."

###

Quinn and Santana lazily walked around the side of the house towards the backyard after the limo Puck had gotten for them dropped them off. Frank knew the women would be coming home at an ungodly hour so he made sure to text Santana to let her know he would leave the back door unlocked. Both girls were definitely still tipsy from their night of drinking and dancing, but thanks to their late night run to the local burger joint, they weren't nearly as drunk as they were earlier. Santana glanced back at blonde she was leading into the backyard, down to their interlaced fingers, and then back up to the slightly glassy hazel eyes.

"What are you cheesing about," Quinn asked, mirroring the brunette's same cheesy smile. Santana just giggled at getting caught, unable to hide the dreamy smile on her lips. She continued to lead the way until she got to the porch swing the two lovers had occupied a few days prior. Santana sat down first, patting the spot next to her and looking up at her girlfriend expectantly.

"It's late already, San."

"I know. Just watch the stars and swing with me for a little bit," Santana said, still wearing the same cheesy smile. Quinn smiled back and slightly rolled her eyes before sitting next to her girlfriend. "You're so sappy when you're drunk," Quinn said pulling one of Santana's arms around her shoulder, while taking the other to interlock their fingers once again.

"Thank you for coming with me, Q."

"Are you kidding me, I had a great time. I loved every minute of it."

"Even my little freak out," Santana asked with a tiny pout.

"Yes, babe, even your little freak out." Quinn turned her head to place a quick kiss on her girlfriends pouting lips before returning her head to Santana's shoulder. "Don't you miss being away from your family? I mean you guys are all so close."

"I do miss them a lot," Santana admitted, playing with Quinn's fingers. "But you know, what can I do? My work is in New York."

"Well, I like it here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What's not to like," Quinn sat up and started ticking reasons off on her fingers. "The weather is amazing, the cultural diversity, the beaches. Plus you can live in the suburbs but still be in the city at the same time. It's like the best of both worlds. Yup, I'm definitely gonna move here one day," Quinn finished, nodding her head once with conviction.

"Oh…uhm," Santana tried to find words to mask her hurt feelings.

"Oh, no babe." Quinn quickly kissed her girlfriend on the lips to deter any negative thoughts. "I'd never move here without you, silly." Santana let out a breath of relief, shaking her head bashfully. "Do you think you'll ever move back here," Quinn asked.

"Well, at the risk of sounding super cheesy," Santana began. "I came to the conclusion a long time ago that I'd never leave New York because that's where you are. But, since you're so ready to move to LA, hell let's move tomorrow."

"Ha ha. Very funny San." Quinn poked her girlfriend in the ribs playfully.

"Seriously though. If you wanted to move out here, Q, I would follow you in a heartbeat."

"What about your job, and our apartment?"

"I could always put in a transfer at work. And even if I didn't get it, I'm sure I could find work. As far as place to live, we could always get a place out here together. I'm sure buying a house in L.A. would be much more reasonable than in New York." Quinn listened intently while Santana reasoned why moving to L.A. wouldn't be so difficult. My, how far they had come. Just a few short months ago, Quinn had to practically beg Santana to open up to her, and now here she was, talking about buying a house together. Sure the two of them were still tipsy at best, but it wasn't like they were drunk to the point of passing out. Quinn knew that, if anything, their still slightly intoxicated state was definitely a contributing factor to Santana's genuine honesty.

"You'd do all that?" Quinn asked softly, staring up at the brunette.

"Of course," Santana said, which came off more as a "duh." "I'd do anything to make you happy, Quinn." The blonde smiled at her girlfriend and made no attempt to try and control the swelling in her heart. She didn't think it was possible, but everyday spent with Santana she found herself falling more and more in love with her, especially after what Santana had just said. "Okay, now who's cheesing," Santana teased. Quinn didn't let the jibe affect her smile, nor did she allow her eyes, that gazed into the dark orbs in front of her, to falter. She sighed contently, leaned in and kissed the brunette lovingly on the lips before settling back down once again into Santana's side.

"When the time is right, babe," Quinn said, looking up into the stars. "What if I told you that, if we were to ever move back to LA, I don't think I'd want us to live together?"

"You're not serious, right?" Santana asked incredulously, looking down at her girlfriend, who was now biting her lip nervously. "Babe, we live together _now_. I mean, I don't want to burst your bubble here, Q, but uhm…the mystery is gone."

"Okay, I know it's silly, and very old fashioned. But I've always told myself that the first house I ever owned would be with the person I was married to." Santana quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and tried to suppress the amused smile that played on her lips. She remained quiet, silently imploring Quinn to further elaborate. "I just want my first house, to be my home, with my wife. You know, somewhere with a quiet street, for our kids to learn to ride their bikes, and a backyard to have summer barbecues, close to the beach for romantic strolls."

"So basically, what you're saying is…if we were to ever move back to LA, the only way you'd live with me…again…is if we were married." Santana clarified. Quinn nodded, smilingly sheepishly at her admission. Santana shook her head while chuckling quietly to herself. "Please don't make fun of me. I know how it sounds, especially with the current situation we are in, but it's true. It's the one thing that is important to me."

"Well, looks like I'll just have to ask you to marry me," Santana said nonchalantly. Quinn's breath caught in her throat before Santana continued. "One day, babe."


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**A/N: This was difficult for me to write for some reason. I think, in the end, the result was worth the struggle, but you guys will have to tell me what you think. Okay folks, here it is. The epilogue. Enjoy!**

As she stared absentmindedly at the passing clouds outside the double pane window she heard the brunette next to her politely order a cocktail from the flight attendant. Quinn furrowed her brow a little and turned to question her traveling partner's newfound love for in-flight cocktails.

"Rachel, it's not even noon yet. Don't you think it's a little early to start the booze fest?"

"We'll, you know the old saying. It's 5:00 o' clock somewhere," Rachel replied giving her best smile to her best friend, which was only met with a pair of rolling hazel eyes. "Oh, loosen up, Quinn. You're just grumpy because your other half isn't flying out to LA until tomorrow."

Quinn sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her hair, which was now just below her shoulders. She could do nothing to deny the fact that her best friend was absolutely accurate in assuming her surly attitude was the result of the absence of a particular Latina. She missed her terribly and it had only been a few hours since she bid her girlfriend goodbye on the curb in front if their apartment building.

###

_"Babe, hurry up, your cab is here." Santana finished packing the remainder of Quinn's electronics into her messenger bag, while the blonde rushed around the room grabbing last minute items that she was now unceremoniously tossing into her purse._

_"Almost ready!" Quinn yelled from the bedroom._

_"You know for someone who is extremely organized, she seems very frazzled right now," Rachel remarked from the couch, spreading her fingers to inspect her recent manicure. _

_"Give me a break, Rach. I had to post the grades from the last exam." Quinn responded as she made her way into the living room. Quinn always made it a point to post the grades of her students as quickly as possible. If there was one thing she had despised the most during her time in Columbia, it was the length of time professors waited before posting exam grades. She was certain the professors waited as long as possible intentionally, for the sole purpose of watching their students squirm._

_"I think it's considerate of you to post the grades right away," Santana said from the kitchen. "Put them out of their misery as fast as you can." Rachel nodded in agreement as she stood from the couch, and began gathering her belongings to make her way towards the front door._

_"I can't believe you're not coming out until tomorrow morning," Quinn whined as Santana rounded the kitchen counter towards her girlfriend._

_"Actually, I came out right after college. It took me a long time to get there, but I've been a better person ever since," Santana replied, smiling innocently. Rachel snorted from the doorway as she made her way downstairs to meet the waiting cab._

_"Harty, har har," Quinn deadpanned. "You know what I mean, San."_

_"I know baby, I'm just messing with you." Santana hooked her finger into one of the belt loops on Quinn's jeans, pulling her closer. "You know I can't miss this photo shoot tonight. I'll be there first thing in the morning, though." She placed a quick kiss on the pouting lips in front of her before bending over to pick up Quinn's messenger bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She led the way towards the front door of their apartment with Quinn following closely behind, toting her wheely suitcase behind her._

_"Well I just don't understand why I couldn't fly out with you in the morning, Benjamin's birthday party isn't until tomorrow night anyway." Quinn whined as she followed her girlfriend into the elevator. Santana couldn't help but smile at the way her girlfriend continued to pout while petulantly crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Look, Mercedes really wanted you to fly out a day early so that you could meet her new boyfriend before getting sucked into the crazy that is my family." Santana turned Quinn by her hips to face her and dipped her head to meat her girlfriend's downcast gaze. _

_"Mercedes understands that I couldn't make it tonight, but I wasn't about to let you miss it." Santana leaned in and placed several lingering kisses on her favorite pair of lips, before reluctantly releasing her hold at the sound of the elevator bell. "Besides, we're there for a whole week, so we'll have plenty of time together in L.A. I will miss you like crazy babe, but I'll be with you in less than twenty four hours."_

_"It's just that this is the first time we'll be apart in two years. Babe, that is a long time," Quinn whined again as she followed her girlfriend through the revolving doors where Rachel Berry waited, tapping her foot impatiently. Santana chuckled and turned to face her girlfriend to give her a sympathetic look followed quickly with a reassuring kiss._

_Rachel groaned audibly and rolled her eyes at the public display of affection. "I know your world is imploding right now, but honestly Quinn, we are going to miss our flight. You know the traffic to JFK is always madness," Rachel called from where she stood waiting. Santana shook her head as she loaded the luggage into the trunk while Quinn decided to take the mature approach and playfully shove the brunette. _

_"Okay ladies, you're all set," Santana said as she stepped back onto the curb._

_"Great," Rachel exclaimed, leaning in to give the Latina a hug. "We'll see you in the AM."_

_"Yup, definitely." She returned the hug genuinely. "Thanks for doing this Rach," Santana whispered into the shorter brunette's ear." Rachel pulled back and gave a subtle nod before climbing into the cab. Santana waved one more time to the shorter brunette and turned to her girlfriend to meet her sad eyes._

_"Okay babe, Carmen and Carlos are going to pick you guys up from the airport. You guys have a short layover in Colorado, right?" _

_"Yeah," she mumbled keeping her eyes on the ground. She sighed one last time before engulfing the brunette in a bone-crushing hug. "Our arrival time is 3:30 west coast time. I'll call you as soon as we land." The brunette nodded and rubbed gentle, soothing circles along her girlfriends back._

_Santana pulled back just enough to reach Quinn's lips, capturing her mouth gently but passionately. "I love you, Q." Quinn nodded wordlessly and kissed her girlfriend one more time before stepping into the cab._

_###_

"Has it really been almost two years since you two have spent a night apart?" Rachel asked while she thumbed through the photos on her phone, bringing Quinn out of her reverie.

"Yeah. The last time was that trip she had to take to Chicago. It was right before Puck's birthday party, remember? You were panicking about turning 25." Quinn chuckled, remembering how Rachel had yammered on about being single and not having accomplished anything. If only the 25 year-old Rachel knew exactly how much she was going to accomplish in the next two years, she would never have done all the needless worrying. Shortly after Christmas that year, Rachel landed the lead role in Funny Girl, ultimately earning her a Tony Award the following year. Following the success from Funny Girl, Rachel was quickly casted as the lead in Rent. Aside from professional success, she and Finn rekindled their high school romance and have been going strong now for a year and a half. Quinn had never been so proud, or happy for best friend.

"Look how far you've come, my friend," Quinn said, gently squeezing the brunette's shoulder.

"I know," Rachel sighed, tearing her eyes away from her phone to look at her blonde friend. "You know, if I remember correctly you were in a particularly somber mood that night, too."

"I remember," Quinn replied while rolling her eyes. "I had every reason to be."

"Yes, yes. You two are the epitome of the ideal love story," Rachel chided with false irritation. "Honestly, the biggest hurdle you two have ever come across was when your girlfriend was emotionally inept. And that literally only lasted like, what...two days."

"You're cute when you're jealous," Quinn teased before resting her head against the headrest.

Rachel was right, though. Quinn and Santana had officially been a couple now for two amazing years. Santana's reputation exploded almost overnight after her first exhibition with Trevor Michaels. Not long after Santana's debut, she was offered several more projects, including a couple of celebrity weddings. Quinn's contract at the university continued to get renewed each year, and was considered to be one of the top educators on campus. But on top of her teaching career, Quinn had also become a very active part of Santana's career as well. She created and managed Santana's website, handled all her bookings, and all the sales made from her photos sold online. The two of them were a booming business, and very, _very_ successful.

Their professional career wasn't the only thing that was thriving. Santana was Quinn's everything, and she was pretty confident that Santana felt the same way. They grew closer as friends, as lovers, and as soul mates. Of course it wasn't always rainbows and butterflies. There were a few times where Santana would shut down, or become defensive, and that was from whatever residual insecurities still resided within the brunette. Quinn didn't know how long those insecurities would remain with Santana, maybe they would always be there. But it didn't matter to Quinn because she was confident that it would never be a big enough obstacle for them to overcome. On the rare occasion that Santana's walls might start climbing back up, Quinn was always there to talk to her, to soothe her, and reassure her that Quinn loved her with ever fiber in her body.

She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes, letting her mind wander back to the woman back in New York. _It's only one night._ And with that comforting thought, she drifted into slumber; not waking up until the flight attendant was announcing their descent into Los Angeles.

###

Santana stood by the curb, waving as she watched the yellow cab grow smaller and smaller, until it finally rounded the corner towards JFK international airport. After giving what the brunette believed to be ample amount of time for the cab to come back in case Quinn had forgotten anything (which was really only about sixty seconds) Santana turned on her heel and sprinted to the elevator and back to her apartment. Her body and her mind were two separate entities and later she would wander how in the world she managed to get everything together. Sure, she played it extremely cool in front of her girlfriend, but her insides had been in turmoil long before today.

She had been working on this very plan for months now. Everyday consisted of endless and incognito emails with the contractor and real estate agent from L.A., not to mention all the planning and strategizing she worked on with her friends and family. She had to do all this while maintain a very high level of secrecy from her unusually extra observant girlfriend. Santana knew she and Quinn were ready for the next step of their lives, and thanks to her immense success in the photography world, she now had the means to make it possible. She mentally ticked off the plan in her head, convincing herself that it was foolproof.

Carmen and Carlos were to pick up Rachel and Quinn from the airport and take them directly home to get ready for their "dinner date" with Mercedes and her new man. While two women to got ready on their own accord, her two siblings would make an excuse to head out, when in actuality they would be meeting up with the brunette to finish her with setting everything up. Since Santana booked herself a non-stop flight from New York to Los Angeles she would undoubtedly arrive long before the other women, giving her plenty of time to make sure everything was perfect. Puck would be there to pick her up with everything she needed for the event to follow, and take her directly to the destination. Later, Puck would pick up Rachel and Quinn for their evening out with Mercedes, but he would have an excuse as to why they needed to make a stop before dinner. What that excuse was, exactly? Puck had failed to mention anything specific, only giving Santana a very un-reassuring "Don't worry babe. I got this."

"Noah better have his shit together," Santana grumbled to herself as she zipped up her carry-on. In a matter of minutes Santana gathered the remainder of her belongings, checked the apartment one last time, and was back at the curb with her thumb and forefinger wedged between her lips, signaling for another taxi.

"Newark airport please," she requested with a huff as she jumped into the backseat of the cab. As the cab pulled away, Santana quickly composed a message on her phone:

_Send to: Puck, Mercedes, Carmen, Carlos, Dad_

_Message: The eagle has left the building. It's go time, team._

###

Quinn sighed to herself, as she waited on the front porch of Puck's potentially new home, shuffling her feet along the paver-covered walkway. When Puck picked up the two women and told them that he wanted to make a stop before dinner to show the girls the house he was interested in buying, Quinn was expecting something a lot more different. Aside from the ocean on the other side of the house, it was a far cry from anything she envisioned Noah to be interested in. She pictured something very similar to the modern and contemporary apartment he was renting out in New York, with clean lines, in muted gray tones, and fancy gizmos. Not the humble but stunning, Spanish style, single story, surrounded-by-beautiful-foliage, abode that she stood in front of. She tried every which way she could to convince the Mohawked musician to just show them the house the following day, so that Santana could be there, too. He insisted that they would come back when the Latina was finally in town, but for now he really wanted Quinn's opinion.

"Guys, we're going to be late," Quinn called, throwing her hands out to her side in frustration. The three friends were just about to enter the house when Rachel and Puck's phone almost simultaneously started ringing. The two stepped away from each other in opposite directions to take their respective calls.

Rachel looked back and simply held up one finger and silently mouthed "Carrie Gardner." Quinn didn't know who that was, but she could only assume it was someone important in the Broadway world by the dramatic way in which Rachel's eyes widened. She rolled her eyes and turned to where Puck was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the driveway.

"Puck," she called.

"Sorry Q, this may take a while," Puck apologized with has hand over the speaker of his phone. With a nod of his head he gestured towards the house. "Go ahead inside, it's unlocked. We'll be right in." Quinn sighed again, but relented and turned towards the front door.

She entered the house and was immediately met with the scent of what every new house smelled like, which was that of fresh paint, plaster, and the tiniest hint of sawdust. The floors were a warm deep chocolate colored hardwood that seemed to run throughout the entirety of the house, and echoed softly under the steps of Quinn's heels. She gazed around the entrance-way for a few seconds, taking in the smell, but also reveling in the natural warm glow the house was colored in from the light of the setting sun that trickled in through the several large windows. She loved the house right away, and couldn't do anything to dissuade the tinge of jealousy at Puck's new home. _One day, Quinn. One day, _she thought to herself_._ She sighed to herself as she continued further into the house and rounded the corner into the first vacant room.

She found herself in the living room, that could possibly be big enough for a couch with a matching loveseat, a small coffee table, and maybe even perhaps a small smokers chair with a matching ottoman. The wall to the left of where Quinn was standing housed large bay window that overlooked the front yard and in the middle of the wall adjacent to the window was a fireplace. Her eyes roamed around the room, and towards the fireplace and along the wooden mantle when her gaze fell on something out of the ordinary.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the parchment paper that rested on top of the mantle, before glancing behind and around her, suspicious as to whether or not she was in fact alone in the house. It was then that she noticed the absence of both Rachel and Noah's voice from outside, and the only sound was that of her own breathing. She looked outside of the window but found that neither of her friends were anywhere in sight. She turned her attention back to the parchment paper and as she stepped closer to the fireplace the confused look on her face was quickly replaced with that of shock as she recognized the all too familiar loopy script scrawled on the front of the card. She knew that penmanship well, as it was the same penmanship that could be found in Christmas cards, birthday cards, and cute post-it notes messages that Quinn kept safely in an old hat box in the top shelf of her closet back in New York.

_This is the living room…this is where we can spend our lazy Friday nights in, sitting before a fire, talking about our day, listening to our favorite songs, reading our favorite books. Or even just sitting quietly together, enjoying each other's company._

She quickly glanced around her again, listening for any telltale sounds hinting that she wasn't alone. "Santana?" she called. Silence. She turned the card in her hands, reading the note over and over again, trying to decipher the message written on it. She turned slowly, taking in the open living area, letting herself picture the image that the parchment paper described. It was on her second turn of the room that she noticed paper arrows on the wooden floor, pointing in the direction of the next room.

The next room was longer than the previous, with one generously sized window at the end of it. Right in the middle of the room hung an old fashioned chandelier, and under that, on a piece of twine, hung another piece of parchment paper with the same loopy scrawls.

_This is the dining room…this is where we will gather with all the people that have supported us and have been a part of our wonderful journey together. This is where we'll celebrate for holidays, birthdays, and casual dinner with all of the people that are important in OUR lives._

From where Quinn stood, she found another set of cut out paper arrows that led into the next room. With each new room Quinn encountered, each new note she found, and each new beautiful image she envisioned, her heart slowly quickened.

The next room found her in the kitchen. It was the more brightly lit than the previous rooms because it was also the room with the most windows. It was large enough to hold a breakfast table comfortably, and led to the large backyard that overlooked the ocean. The kitchen cabinets ran along the entirety of the wall with glass doors and were painted a bright snow white. Across from the cabinets was the kitchen sink that sat in the middle of a large, counter that matched the same color as the floor. The warm glow from the tea lights flickered along the white cabinets, painting the kitchen in the same soft glow as the setting sun. Quinn walked towards the counter, and with a shaky hand lifted the next piece of parchment paper.

_This is my second favorite room in the house. This is where I'll cook you breakfast in the morning, and where we'll cook dinner together in the evenings. This is where we'll sneak in for midnight snacks, and this is where I'll fix you chicken noodle soup whenever you're sick. Always._

Quinn had made it this far without shedding any tears, but that task was becoming more and more difficult with each passing note. She blinked away the tears, determined to make it through all the notes without crumbling, but did not even attempt to downplay the smile she was wearing. With a deep breath she kissed the note and placed it in her pocket with the others as she made her way around the counter where she found the next set of arrows.

She followed the arrows around the corner and down a hall, and letting her curiosity get the best of her, peeked through each bedroom, and linen closet she passed along the way. The arrows led her to the end of a hall, where the jittery blonde found herself standing in front of a closed door, inhaling deeply to try and control her increasing heart rate. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and walked into the last of the bedrooms.

This was undoubtedly the largest of the bedrooms Quinn had walked passed, and the brightest. She walked slowly into the room, ignoring at first the piece of parchment that hung in the middle of the room, to inspect and absorb her surroundings. The wall to the right of the doorway in which Quinn entered had two doors, one which led into a very, _very_ generous walk in closet, and the other that led into the bathroom, and in between those two doors was another fireplace, with a deep brown wooden mantle.

Quinn walked into the bathroom and what she found stole what little breath she held inside. The room had a large walk-in shower (big enough for two, Quinn noted), a spa bathtub (with ample room for two bodies, which Quinn also noted) and double sinks set in sandy colored marble. The cabinets were made with the same colored coffee wood as the floors, and just above the spa bathtub was a beautiful bay window with white trim that overlooked the ocean on the other side. After taking in the beautiful design of the bathroom for a few more minutes, she made her way back into the bedroom and directly to the awaiting note.

_This is my first favorite room in the house. This will be our absolute personal, private retreat, our very own sanctuary. This is where we'll share our deepest secrets, and confide our most troublesome fears. This is where we'll console each other at our lowest times, and where we'll celebrate together during our highest times. This will be our escape from everything that threatens our world, and our happiness. Nothing can touch us in here, because in here it will always just be you and I._

Quinn gently wiped away the small tear that had spilled over eyes, travelled down her now flushed cheeks, and dropped onto the notecard in her hand. She could no longer hold in the tears that were encouraged by the moving and perfect words that she was reading. Her throat hurt from trying to stifle her sobs, her lungs ached as she gasped for more oxygen, and her eyes burned from the incessant tears that continued to pour out of her eyes. But it was a welcomed pain that she knew was brought on by the insane amount of love that was bursting through her soul.

She wiped desperately at her eyes, and once her vision came into focus again, it was drawn to the set of arrows below her feet. They led to the floor to ceiling French-door windows that sat opposite of bathroom. Quinn closed her eyes and took deep breaths in another vain attempt to control her breathing before she slowly followed the arrows.

She pushed through the doors and stepped out onto a patio deck that overlooked the ocean and wrapped around the house. The sun had all but disappeared behind the ocean's horizon, so had it not been for the many, _many_ tea lights that adorned the patio, Quinn would have found herself in almost complete darkness. She followed the arrows to her left, stopping half way at another piece of parchment that hung from the roof.

_Now, I know what you're thinking. I know you said you wanted the first home you owned to be with the one you married…_

Quinn's uncontrollable beating heart combined with her shallow breathing was making her head dizzy in all the best ways. She could feel in her mind and in her soul that she was on the brink of something big, that this was the beginning to a new part of her existence. With shaky legs she continued down the length of the patio, around the corner and to the rest of her life.

Once she rounded the corner the patio opened up generously and was covered in an array of candles of all sizes. In the middle of the patio sat a single wooden stool, with one final note, and next to it a small, velvet wrapped box. With tears slowly slipping down Quinn's cheek she made her way to the stool and picked up the note and the small box.

_So I was thinking…_

_How about we get married?_

She turned then, slowly, to meet the small sound she heard from behind her, and there standing in a black cocktail dress with hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders, looking as beautiful as always, stood Santana. She looked amazing, and she took Quinn's breath away. Santana didn't say anything, but merely met the blonde with very small shrug of her shoulders.

Time stopped at that moment for Quinn, and aside from the tiny sniffling she couldn't control, the only other sound that could be heard was the faint rush of the waves along the nearby shore. Quinn took in every detail of the way her girlfriend looked, because she wanted to always remember this very moment. She memorized the way the black dress stopped a few inches above her knees, and how the soft fabric hugged and emphasized all her alluring curves. Quinn engraved in her mind the way Santana stood, hands clasped together nervously, and the way she lifted her hand to fix the stray hair that blew gently in the ocean breeze. She vowed to never forget the way Santana shook her head with a tiny chuckle as she made her way to where the blonde stood. Most of all she promised to always remember the small and shy smile on her lover's lips, and the single tear that made its way down the cheek she had kissed thousands of times. The same cheek that she had every intention of kissing for the rest of her life.

"You know me," Santana said with a small laugh as she gently took the box from Quinn's hand. "I've never really been good with words. But right now I know exactly what I want to say." The brunette looked up to meet the tear filled hazel eyes in front of her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waste to pull her in closer.

"I learned at a very young age, from my parents, what 'true love' meant, and so at a very young age I started building this perfect person, this perfect idea of who I would love. I always envisioned someone that could make me happy just from the touch of their hand, or from the smile on their lips. They would protect my heart as if it was their own, and at the same time, trust me with that very same responsibility of their own heart. This perfect person would challenge me to do my best, encourage me to always strive for more, and console me and lift me up when I failed. This person, this idea was perfect. So perfect in fact, that I fell in love with this idea. Well, Quinn…_you_ are that perfect person. _You_ are that perfect idea." Quinn wiped furiously at the tears on her face, and the lump caused her throat to throb, but she dared not to say a word. She couldn't even if she tried.

"We may have only known each other for a couple of years, but if you think about it I've been in love with you my whole life." Santana pulled her arms from around her waste, and brought the small velvet box into the tiny space between them. Santana drew in a deep breath and with a tremble in her voice, and tears that she could no longer keep at bay staining her own cheeks, she asked the question that had been longing to hear. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

With a shaky hand, Santana opened the box to reveal a two carat, European style diamond, which was flanked on both sides by four smaller, single cut diamonds. All of which sat in the middle of a platinum band. It was stunning with a 1950's flair, and when Santana saw it in the jewelry store she knew immediately that it was Quinn. Simple and elegant and perfect.

"Yes, yes. Oh my god yes," Quinn whispered amidst sobs and sniffles, nodding her head enthusiastically. Santana let out a breath that was a mixed with relief and laughter as she gently slipped the ring onto her fiancée's finger. Quinn threw her arms around Santana and pulled her into a warm embrace, not worried about the tears that spilled onto the Latina's shoulders.

"I love you," Santana whispered into Quinn's neck and into her hair, her own tears cascading down Quinn's shoulder. "I love you, I love you." The words spilled out of her mouth uncontrollably as if each time could somehow, maybe even remotely, represent the immense happiness she felt. Quinn pulled back and rested her forehead on Santana's, and with eyes closed brushed her nose against the brunette's.

"I love you, Santana. Always. Forever." Through closed eyes Quinn felt her fiancée exhale deeply before she leaned in and kissed Santana for the first time for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Just wanted to say a couple of quick things. First, I feel like I still have so much to write about in regards to this particular story line. So I've decided to create a place where I can dump all of my one-shots following these characters. Hopefully you follow them, too.**

**Second, I just wanted to say thank you again so much for all your support and kind, kind words. It has meant a lot to me **


End file.
